17 OTRA VEZ
by karitho77
Summary: Quinn cree que su vida no es lo que ella esperaba, tiene un matrimonio fallido con dos hijos adolescentes. Nada es como cuando ella tenia 17, pero si tuviera la posibilidad de volver a esa edad. ¿haria todo igual? G!P
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Agosto 1994

Quinn Fabray nunca se sintió más en su elemento y luego cuando esta estaba en la cancha con una pila de balones de baloncesto practicando algunos tiros libres. En ese momento cuando planea tomar otro balón es detenida por la entrenadora Sylvester caminando hacia ella.

"Ahorra un poco para el juego Fabray."

"Sólo el calentamiento entrenadora." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa.

"Acabo de hablar por teléfono con los reclutadores. Ellos vendrán a la partida de esta noche y si juegas a la mitad de tu capacidad, obtendrá una beca seguro, un viaje gratis a la universidad." Sylvester dijo sonriendo con orgullo a su mejor atleta.

"Coach Gracias." Quinn dijo con sinceridad, porque sabía que el reclutado no habría ni siquiera de mirarla si no fuera porque la mujer mayor tenía varios contactos.

El resto del equipo se amontonaron en el gimnasio, poco después y Sylvester comenzó a dar órdenes para prepararlos para la foto del equipo.

"Esperen un segundo, Sam no está aquí, tenemos que esperar." Quinn dijo al entrenador.

"No es más que el chico de agua, ¿qué importa?" Santana, una de sus compañeras gritó rudamente desde el fondo de la sala.

"Es importante porque somos un equipo." Quinn respondió y Santana se detuvo de responder ante la aparición brusca del chico en cuestión.

Este llevaba una capa y una espada, Quinn tomo su cara con ambas manos signo de frustración ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Rápidamente corrió hacia él y le arrojó una toalla a la cara y este alcanzo a agarrarla, se acercó a él y le susurró: "Escucha, yo soy tu mejor amiga y siempre voy a cuidarte la espalda, pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer cuando tú no me ayudas en esta situación". Sam asintió rápidamente su entendimiento y se colocó en posición.

El chico se veía tan pequeño cuando llegó a situarse en la parte delantera del grupo, aunque con su capa con eficacia fuera de la foto se veía un poco más respetable. Había intentado hacer que entrara en el equipo muchachos, que era entrenado por la Coach Bestie pero era incapaz de tomar el balón por más de 2 segundos sin que lo lastimaran en el proceso, por lo que ella le pidió a la entrenadora si él podía ser el "chico del agua". Ni siquiera por que el chico era amigo de la talentosa Quinn Fabray fue tomado en cuenta.

Ella sonrió a la cámara sabiendo que iba a estar mirando a la imagen en los próximos años y tal como fue tomada, Santana que estaba de pie detrás de Sam le quito su espada y se la metió dentro de la ropa interior de este haciendo que se levantase de su lugar y se ahorcase con su propia capa. Y así fue tomada la foto.

Después de la imagen que realmente quería golpear a estúpida cara de Santana, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para arriesgar el juego de esa noche.

XXXXX

Quinn se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Al mirar alrededor del estadio de baloncesto lleno de gente, muchos de los cuales cantaban su nombre, ella nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida.

Ella se quedó en el banquillo con Sam y se llevó en la atmósfera. Estos hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras ella trataba de girarse sutilmente y encontrar a su novia.

Las porristas llegaron corriendo a la cancha y la multitud se emocionaba tanto por las porristas como por el juego. Empezaron a una rutina bastante simple, tanto Quinn y Sam estaban apreciando lo que estaban viendo cuando de repente Britt, la jefa de animadoras le pidió a Quinn a unirse a ellos y Quinn aceptó felizmente.

Se puso de pie delante de las chicas al igual que el coro se acercó y comenzó a exponer algunos de sus mejores pasos de baile y la multitud enloqueció. Ella incluso hizo algo de baile improvisada con Brittany. A medida que la canción llegó a su fin corrió hacia el frente y vio a su chica.

Se acercó a las bancas y el revolvió el cabello a su amigo Sam y ahora si corrió hasta una de las salidas del gimnasio.

Ella se puso de pie fuera de la cancha y se olvidaba del basquetbol, tomo a su chica y la levanto, mientras que le daba vueltas en el aire, para luego besarla.

Era ella la única persona capaz de olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Su amor. Su chica. Su novia. Rachel. Su Rachel.

Se acercó a ella y le dijo con extremada dulzura "Aquí está la mujer que más amo" y nuevamente la beso

Luego de ese beso Rachel dio un paso atrás y ahí la rubia se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

"Rach ¿qué pasa?" Trató de preparar mentalmente a sí misma por lo su novia estaba a punto de decir. "¿Quieres terminar conmigo?"

"No" dijo rápidamente

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" corriendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

"Déjalo no es importante, disfruta este juego".

"No puedo disfrutarlo si no me dices que es lo que ocurre" la miro a los ojos tratando de descifrar que podría decirle.

La morena la miro a la cara, demostrando sus ahora hinchados ojos, tomo aire y le dijo "Estoy embarazada".

Se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y Quinn estaba bastante segura de que ella no respiraba, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Rachel iba a tener un hijo o una hija, su hija o hijo y ella tendría que ayudar a cuidar de ella y cuidarla. Su vida habría terminado.

Había algo diferente acerca de Quinn Fabray el día en que nació, esta lo hizo con genitales masculinos en pleno funcionamiento y así, cuando Rachel dijo que estaba embarazada, sabía que esta situación era real, ya que habían empezado a tener relaciones sexuales hace ya unos meses.

Ella oyó que gritaron su nombre y no reacciono, seguía en su propio mundo, su nombre se volvió a gritar, y sabía que el partido estaba a punto de comenzar. Era el partido del campeonato y sabía que tenía que estar centrada, pero ella no podía ya que tropezó con sus propios zapatos en el camino de regreso a la cancha. Dejando a Rachel donde estaban anteriormente.

A medida que el balón estaba a punto de entrar en juego, Quinn echó una mirada atrás hacia el túnel y vio a Raquel, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Rachel le dio una pequeña señal con la mano, que estaba diciendo claramente adiós de una manera muy permanente y en un instante todo pareció volver a acelerar de nuevo. La pelota seguía en juego y fue golpeada ligeramente en el juego y su compañera de equipo, tiró de ella y el puro reflejo hizo que ella atrapara el balón, pero sus ojos aún seguían el camino que dejaba la morena por el mismo camino en donde ellas habían hablado anteriormente.

En una fracción de segundo que había tomado su decisión. Se enderezó, tiró la pelota por encima de su hombro y sin mirar atrás mientras corría tras la mujer que amaba. Podía oír los gritos de su entrenadora, su equipo y los aficionados gritando que demonios estaba haciendo, pero ella se escapó de todo con la única esperanza de que pudiera encontrar a Rachel antes de salir del edificio.

Se dio la vuelta a una esquina y en el otro extremo del pasillo miro hacia ambos lados hasta que vio una sombra y corrió para alcanzar a la más pequeña y patinó una vez que se aproximaba hasta detenerse junto a ella.

"Rach... Rachel... por favor espera."

"Quinn ¿qué pasa con el juego?, no puedo dejar que dejes atrás tu futuro, no lo haré. Eres muy buena en esto, La entrenadora dice que podrías obtener una beca en alguna universidad. No puedo retenerte, tienes un futuro promisorio, no lo eches a perder" Rachel dijo con tanto amor en su voz que Quinn sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"El bebé es mi futuro, tú eres mi futuro." Quinn respondió tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía a través de esas palabras. Rachel parecía que estaba a punto de objetar de nuevo, pero Quinn no iba a dejar que eso sucediera así que ella tomo el rostro de la morena y le dio un beso. Ella quería decirle a Rachel lo mucho que significaba para ella a través de la pasión del beso, porque ella sabía que no era genial, con palabras.

Se agacho y con ambas manos levantando la blusa que la morena vestía y comenzó a besar el abdomen aun plano de su chica y susurrando palabras que su novia no era capaz de escuchar. Levanto sus ojos y se encontró con Rachel llorando, se levantó nuevamente y la estrecho en sus brazos, coloco su cabeza sobre la cabeza de esta susurrando que todo iba a estar bien.

Se separaron y ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel hizo que Quinn sonriera y besara cada espacio de su rostro, busco su mano la tomo entre sus manos u la beso, para luego entrelazarla con la suya y dio la vuelta en el pasillo vacío, sin pensar en absoluto a lo que ella acababa de renunciar.

XXXXX

Rachel iba en el coche de sus padres rumbo a la casa Fabray, su novia insistía en tener una cena con los padres de ambas y esta tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Una vez que llegaron a destino y tocaron el timbre, la señora Fabray abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a cada uno, luego saludo cordialmente a los padres de la morena y dejo para el último a ella. La estrecho con mucho cariño y le susurró al oído sin que sus padres escucharan "Quinny me conto todo, tranquila cariño yo te apoyo".

La morena se sorprendió con lo que la madre de su novia le decía, pero a la vez sintió que era un peso menos en su pesada mochila. Agacho la mirada cuando vio que tímidamente se acercaba Quinn. Se acercó y la beso suavemente en los labios, para luego saluda a los padres de esta.

La madre de Quinn los invito a cada uno a tomar asiento en la mesa, ella en la cabecera como anfitriona de la cena, ya que las Fabray vivían solas, porque el padre de la rubia se había separado de su esposa y tenía ya otra familia. Los Berry hacia la izquierda de Judy y las chicas a su derecha.

La cena transcurría sin problema, hasta que Quinn tomo su copa con agua y pidió la palabra. "Señores Berry quiero decirles que amo a su hija y que ella me ha hecho muy feliz durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntas, y quería pedirles su aprobación para casarme con su hija" espero que alguno de los padres de la morena dijese algo.

Leroy hablo mirando a todos los presentes "Creo que ya nos esperábamos esta situación, con mi esposo ya lo habíamos conversado en caso de que tu quisiese casarte con nuestra hija no somos quienes para detenernos. Así que adelante."

Se levantó de la mesa y se arrodillo ante la morena y empezó a hablar "Rachel, amor de mi vida, sé que no hay nada que desee en mi vida que estar contigo, eres la luz que hace que cada día tenga sentido. Prometo amarte siempre y a hacer lo que me pidas, si quieres que me levante a las 3 de la mañana para callar perro que está molestando lo hare, si se rompe una cañería y quieres reformar el jardín, ahí estaré. Solo te pido que me ames como yo te amo a ti. Por eso Rachel Barbra Berry ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" al momento que sacaba una cajita y la abría para mostrarle un anillo sencillo pero elegante.

Rachel se tapó la boca con ambas manos y la tomo del cuello y la beso para responderle "Si, nada me haría más feliz" le entrego la mano para que colocara el anillo.

Ambas se levantaron y la rubia la abrazo y le susurro "no es necesario que le digas a tus padres que estas embarazada" La morena la miro aliviada, siempre la rubia buscaba la manera de quitarle algún peso de encima.

Los padres de ambas miraban la escena maravillados, hasta que Hiram le paro y dijo "Bueno Chicos creo que es una ocasión especial así que creo que podríamos celebrarlo con un vino para todos"

Quinn rápidamente negó "no se preocupe ustedes pueden beber pero creo que hablo por ambas y preferimos beber agua solamente"

Hiram le respondió sonriente "Ja, si no las conociera creería que mi Rachel está embarazada y por eso no la dejas beber" y siguió riendo.

Ambas trataron de disimular una sonrisa mientras miraban a Judy, quien levanto las cejas sin que los padres de la morena se diesen cuenta.

* * *

Adaptacion de la peli sigue la misma linea pero no todo sera igual


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

18 años después

El molesto sonido de su despertador sonó a través de la habitación desconocida, llena de poster de cosas que esta no conocía, apago la alarma y se froto la cara no podía creer en donde había ido a parar. Se levantó de la cama y choco con un montón de juguetes. Se vistió con la intención de ir a la cocina por un café. Sam seguía siendo un nerd, incluso después de todos estos años cuando se dio cuenta de las únicas tazas de su mejor amigo eran de Darth Vader. Suspirando, se sentó en el mostrador justo cuando Sam entró y se sirvió un gran tazón de Captain Crunch.

A pesar de que la casa en la que ahora se alojaba era un poco extraña todavía se sentía agradecida de Sam y después de unos momentos de escucharlo sorber sus cereales, dijo, "Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, por cierto." Trató de reunir una sonrisa verdadera, pero sin mucho éxito.

"Bueno, no hay problema." Sam parecía pensar por un momento y luego continuó: "Tu sabes, que si Rachel te manda de patadas de la casa y los chicos no quieren saber nada de ti, estaré a tu lado, somos amigos y estamos para apoyarnos, trata de verle lo positivo, no lo negativo a la situación" Quinn le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

"No hay ninguna ventaja de eso tienes razón. Pero vas a encontrar el gran ascenso hoy ¿no?" Sam preguntó sonriendo ante el hecho de que había ocurrido algo que podría animar a su amiga. La sonrisa de Quinn fue poco entusiasta, pero era más de lo que Sam había visto en los últimos dos días.

"Sí, es hoy. Hoy es el día en el que todo gira alrededor de mí." Sintiéndose un poco más llena de energía y feliz, Quinn cogió su bolso, dio un golpecito en el hombro de Sam en señal de despedida y salió de la casa.

"Acábalos Chica… te quiero." Sam gritó tras ella.

XXXXX

Cuando era niña no había manera de llegar a pensar que terminaría trabajando vendiendo pastillas y conducir un coche de hace 20 años, pero allí estaba ella, y ella estaba muy segura de que va a dar lo mejor de ella.

Entró en esa reunión, le sonrió a su jefe y tomó notas durante el discurso increíblemente estúpido que estaba haciendo.

"Hoy me siento orgulloso de presentar nuestro nuevo Gerente Regional de Ventas." El hombre empezó a dar un discurso sobre "lo que se necesita" y Quinn trató de contener una sonrisa sincera al decir su nombre, pero luego la última cosa en su mundo se vino abajo.

"Quinn Quinn... si sólo te puede deslizar hacia atrás así puedo felicitar a nuestra nueva gerente, Wendy."

La gente comenzó a celebrar a su alrededor, pero Quinn ignoró todo, mientras trataba de reinar en su ira, cuando el resto de sus colegas habían corrido chillando de entusiasmo de la habitación, se acercó al jefe y le dio una expresión de 'qué diablos'.

"Esto es una broma ¿Qué fue eso? Wendy ha estado aquí dos meses, he estado aquí durante dieciséis años."

"Lo siento Quinn eres demasiado valiosa para promover." Ella una vez más trató de reinar en su ira, pero fracasó cuando el hombre recibió una llamada en su teléfono y dijo que no estaba haciendo nada importante. Ella perdió su batalla interna, tomó el teléfono de su oreja, lo estrelló contra la pared al lado de la cabeza y apenas disfrutaba viendo el miedo en los ojos por unos momentos antes de que ella se respirara y él le dijera "Estas despedida".

Tomo sus cosas y las metió en una caja, esto iba a la lista de su terrible día y por lo general su vida, cuando Wendy y sus amigas se metieron en el ascensor con ella. Se puso de pie en la parte posterior del ascensor y comenzó a escucharlos hacer planes de celebración y diciendo OMG más de diez veces en una conversación. Vagamente se preguntó si alguna vez sonó tan estúpida cuando era más joven y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente no lo hizo.

Ella prácticamente corrió a su coche para escapar de las chicas gritando y se dirigió a McKinley High School.

Todo era exactamente como lo recordaba y ella se llenó de buenos recuerdos. Recordó besar Rachel junto a su casillero, caminando por el pasillo con la gente gritando su alabanza y la sensación de alegría pura que ella tenía cuando ella cogió una pelota de baloncesto.

Algo le llamó la atención y se dio la vuelta para ver una vitrina de trofeos y mirar la foto del equipo que habían tomado antes del partido más importante de su vida. El juego que marcó un antes y un después, en el cual dejo todo por Rachel. Era en momentos como este que tuvo que dejar de lado su sueño por actuar maduramente.

Una tos la distrajo de sus pensamientos sombríos y se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre viejo y gordo con una corta barba blanca caminando hacia ella con un trapeador.

"Quinn Fabray!" El hombre dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Te conozco?" Preguntó Quinn, sin importarle que ella sonara grosera.

"No, pero yo te conozco. Una gran estrella de la escuela que nunca estuvo a la altura de su potencial. Tarde o temprano vuelven a la escuela a recordar sus tiempos gloriosos. Preguntándose que hubiera sido. Una persona que siempre está viviendo en el pasado." El anciano dijo sabiamente.

"Por supuesto que me gustaría vivir en el pasado, era mejor entonces." Quinn respondió mirando hacia atrás a la imagen.

"Apuesto a que te gustaría hacerlo todo de nuevo." El hombre declaró.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Quinn dijo con nostalgia.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir corriendo de la escuela ya que era el final del día y Quinn se volvió al oír la llamada de su hija: "Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Cuando se volvió hacia su hija se dio cuenta de que el viejo se había ido, pero se volvió hacia su hija de todos modos.

Kitty Fabray era la viva imagen de Quinn con su personalidad, sabía que la chica era como una copia. Me dolió un poco para mirarla a los ojos y exactamente la misma mirada de su esposa, lo cual le recordaba que Rachel no la amaba más.

"Llegué temprano del trabajo y me pregunté si ¿querían ir a tomar un helado?"

"¿Juntos y por qué?" Su hija respondió con verdadera confusión coloreando su rostro.

Quinn trató de tragarse el dolor y sólo dijo: "Ve a buscar a tu hermano. Por favor."

XXXXX

Lucas Fabray era el polo opuesto a Kitty, que se veía como una versión más joven y masculina de Rachel, la personalidad incluida. Él tenía el pelo, los ojos color café, la estructura ósea perfecta y para colmo estaba en el equipo de baloncesto al igual que Quinn.

El pequeño trío entró en la heladería y los chicos no mantenían comunicación con ella, Kitty apareció un conjunto de auriculares en sus oídos y Lucas comenzó a jugar en una especie de videojuego. Un poco exasperada le tocó el brazo de Kitty y esta sacó un auricular mientras recogía las cerezas de su helado y esperó a oír lo que Quinn quería.

"¿Qué te pasa? Antes te gustaba este lugar" Quinn preguntó intentando y no poder conseguir a su hija para hacer contacto visual con ella.

"Sí, cuando yo tenía ocho años." Y con eso ella ignoró su madre de nuevo. Quinn decidió que sería mejor tratar de hablar con Lucas y quería empezar con un territorio fácil.

"Así que la temporada de baloncesto está llegando. ¿Estás listo?"

Finalmente hubo algún contacto con los ojos, pero ella podía decir que el sólo estaba concentrado en su mundo y la forma de saberlo era que respondía "bien" a todo acerca de sus preguntas de habilidades de baloncesto.

"Sabes Kitty fue aceptada en Georgetown". Dijo de la nada con la mirada puesta en el videojuego.

Quinn se sorprendió y se volvió hacia su hija mayor y ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa.

"Eso es impresionante!"

La rubia menor que parecía ser completamente cautivada con su música y estaba haciendo un pequeño baile en su asiento mientras tomaba un bocado de helado. Quinn trató de llevarla a apagarlo pero cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que los auriculares no se conectan a cualquier dispositivo de música. Ella no quería hablar con su madre. Quinn sintió como su día no podía ser peor.

XXXXX

Una parte de ella estaba muy emocionada de ver a Rachel de nuevo, aunque sólo habían pasado un par de días, pero una parte de ella estaba nerviosa al ver cómo la morena estaba reaccionando. Mientras conducía por el camino de entrada a la casa que ella había vivido y amado en los últimos 18 años su corazón le dolía un poco, el que sólo se intensificara cuando sus hijos prácticamente corrieron lejos de ella una vez que el coche se detuvo.

"Les quiero." Ella susurró a sus espaldas cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y golpeó su cabeza suavemente en el techo de su coche en el agotamiento.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte chirrido proveniente del patio de atrás y golpeó abierta la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Incluso después de todos estos años miro a Rachel y tardó en respirar, así que tomó un par de segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que Rachel llevaba gafas de seguridad y protectores auditivos mientras lanzaba cosas en una gran astilladora. Ella aún no había visto a Quinn, se agachó y arrojó una bolsa que pertenecía a Quinn en la máquina de gran alcance que envía sus restos volando alrededor de la hierba.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Quinn gritó por encima del ruido de sus posesiones se trituran y Rachel finalmente reconoció su presencia. Ella terminó su tarea y apagó la astilladora mientras miraba a los ojos color avellana que una vez amó tanto.

"¿Por qué estás destruyendo nuestro patio?" Quinn le preguntó a su volumen normal.

"No _nuestro_ patio. Es mi patio. Tú decidiste acabar con lo nuestro. Y yo me quedo con la casa y por ende el jardín. "Rachel respondió sin rodeos luego continuó: "Voy a convertirlo en un exhibidor para mis clientes." Siempre tenía la inclinación a compartir sus ideas con Quinn y aunque se iban a separar su corazón todavía quería compartir sus esperanzas con su antigua dueña.

"¿Clientes de qué?" Quinn preguntó teniendo que luchar con la mirada de Rachel

"Diseño de paisaje. Quiero mostrarle a la gente lo que puedo hacer." Rachel respondió alejándose de la rubia. Secretamente Quinn estaba muy orgullosa de Rachel por ir por lo que ella quería, pero sabía que no podía decir nada sin que Rachel lo tomara de mala manera.

En cambio, la siguió y le dijo: "El divorcio no es un hecho hasta dentro de dos semanas, a un mes. Así que hasta entonces no tienes derecho a hacer esto."

Rachel se volvió hacia ella mirando incrédula como ella prácticamente gritó: "He pasado los últimos 18 años de mi vida escuchando quejarte acerca de todas las cosas que podrías haber hecho sin mí y ¿yo no tengo derecho?"

Quinn sintió inmensamente culpable al oír que había hecho Rachel siente de esa manera, pero todavía se sentía un poco indignada por el patio.

"Puse mucho trabajo en este patio." Ella respondió.

"¿En serio? Todo lo que veo es varios monumentos de intentos fallidos de hacer nuestra vida mejor. Al igual que el hoyo de barbacoa." Señaló un montón de ladrillos en el suelo donde Quinn había claramente nunca terminó el trabajo y la rubia no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor un poco al verlo. Como Rachel continuó señalando sus fallas a través del patio y diciendo lo patética que era sólo por darse por vencida, Quinn comenzó a sentir un poco defensiva.

"Pasaste una hora tratando de construirlo y dos días recriminándome que si hubieses ido a la universidad, podrías haberle pagado a alguien para que lo hiciese."

"Tratar de ver esto desde mi punto de vista, estoy muy decepcionada con mi vida."

"Nunca te pedí que te casara conmigo." Rachel respondió enviando una mirada herida que Quinn miro con tristeza.

"Sí, pero yo debía casarme contigo. Por qué tus padres no debían enterarse que había embarazado a su pequeña sin que estuviésemos casadas" Cuando los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a cerrarse y se tomó el puente de su nariz, Quinn se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho podría haber sido tomada de manera equivocada. Ella no había tenido la intención que sus palabras salieran de esa manera.

"Pues no va a ser necesario que me hagas más favores. No es necesario que trates de apóyame." Rachel dijo dándose la vuelta y apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Rach..."

"No, te veré en la corte. Para el juicio." Ella dijo que ella se acercó a un montón de desorden y comenzó a limpiar mientras frotando suavemente los ojos.

"Rachel!" Una voz llamó y Rachel se iluminó el rostro de forma automática mientras corría a la llamada puerta, " ¡Kurt!" Ella se lanzó a los brazos del hombre alto y dejó caer sus maletas para atraparla.

"Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido." Rachel dijo tirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que vine. ¿Qué tipo de una dama de honor sería yo si no te apoyase en el proceso del divorcio? Ahora lo primero es saber que al principio será duro, pero sé que eres fuerte y puedes olvidarte de esta idiota"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza ante intento exitoso del hombre para animarla como Kurt vio a Quinn sobre el hombro de Rachel y miró mientras él la reconoció. "Quinn. No sabía que estabas aquí". Hablo sarcásticamente.

"Hummel." Quinn dijo eso sabiendo que se iba a enojar, era de conocimiento que cuando este se casó adopto el apellido de su esposo, pero era más entretenido molestarlo.

"Anderson". Kurt corrige con el ceño fruncido.

"No me importa." Quinn dijo una sola vez, ya que el hombre gay se llevó a su esposa a la casa diciéndole algo acerca que tenía que volver en el mercado.

"Sí, yo soy un buen partido. Madre soltera, con dos hijos adolescentes nada atractiva." Rachel respondió con sarcasmo y Quinn estaba a punto de decirle lo increíble que era cuando Kurt interrumpió.

"Te ves muy bien, tienes unas piernas fenomenales ¿cuándo fue la última vez que depilaste?"

"Espero que nuestros hijos hayan escucharon eso." Quinn dijo sarcásticamente llamando al par a retroceder

Kurt entró en la casa, pero Rachel se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a la mujer que una vez llamó a su compañera del alma de tristeza llena los ojos y simplemente dijo: "Adiós Quinn."

Como ella se deslizó dentro de la casa susurró Quinn, "Adiós" a la puerta cerrada.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la barrera de madera ahora infranqueable hasta que una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su rostro y un trueno sonó en la distancia. Una tormenta se avecina.

* * *

N/A Bueno chicos espero que les guste este capitulo creo que actualizare cada 2 o tres dias, ya tengo varios capitulos escritos pero constantemente los estoy releyendo para ver si les agrego algo.

incluyo recuerdos de Quinn para poder entender que fue lo que causo el divorcio entre ambas.

saludos

Pd: subi el capitulo pero despues vi unos cuantos errores y lo saque... ahora si


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

En el camino de regreso a la casa de Sam, comenzó realmente a llover. Las nubes se habían acumulado y bloqueaban lo que quedaba de la luz de la tarde. Por lo general, Quinn le encantaba cuando llovía, pero esta tormenta era realmente mala y resultó ser un poco peligrosa para conducir y de visibilidad horrible. También parecía que el tiempo había arruinando la recepción de la radio, todo lo que podía oír era fragmentos de diferentes estaciones. Su limpiaparabrisas no estaba funcionando correctamente.

No era más que un destello de blanco contra la turbia oscuridad del puente, pero cuando ella pasó por delante de podía ver claramente al viejo portero de la escuela. Ella se volvió hacia el puente, y miro al viejo dirigirle una sonrisa y luego saltó por encima de la barandilla del puente.

Quinn llevó su coche a una parada chillando y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lanzó hacia la lluvia y se inclinó sobre la barandilla para ver si podía ver al hombre debajo. Casi tan pronto como ella se inclinó sobre la barandilla sentía una sensación de tirón y de repente ella estaba cayendo en los rápidos remolinos también. No tenía tiempo para pensar antes de que cayera al agua.

XXXXX

Lo primero que sintió fue un intenso palpitar en su cabeza y ella no recordaba por qué. Su primer pensamiento fue que había salido y se había emborrachado, pero ella no lo había hecho en años, así que ¿por qué empezar ahora? Cuando ella empezó a temblar abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí misma por un camino en el puente con su coche aún en marcha y se estacionado a unos metros de distancia. Ya no estaba lloviendo y que también parecía ser de mañana al ver al cielo y encontrarse de frente con el sol.

Se levantó y se tambaleó hacia su coche, sin importarle que estuviera cubierta de barro, solo quería ir a casa.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y por qué ella estaba cubierta de barro. Había caído en el río después de que el viejo se lanzara, pero no podía entender que la había salvado y cómo había terminado por acostarse sobre el lado de la carretera.

Cuando otro escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo que ella decidió que sería mejor averiguarlo después de una ducha caliente y comenzó a conducir. Quinn estaba a medio camino de la casa que una vez había compartido con Rachel cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ella no vivía allí más y regresó a la casa de Sam.

Cuando llego a la casa de su amigo se bajó inmediatamente del auto. Se dirigió directamente a la ducha cuando llegó y acaba de conseguirlo en línea recta, con la ropa puesta, en un intento de desaparecer el barro. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que su largo pelo rubio no estaba en su camino mientras se roció la cara con agua.

El espejo en la pared en el otro extremo de la habitación le llamó la atención, alcanzó a ver a un extraño y su mente paso la idea de que había un ladrón. Ella volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que la chica en el espejo también se puso de pie en el baño de lluvia la ropa fangosa y fue entonces cuando su corazón se detuvo y ella corrió hacia el espejo olvidando por completo el cabezal de la ducha.

Era ella en el espejo, excepto que se parecia de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando estaba en la secundaria. Su cabello estaba teñido de color rosa y fue tocando cada parte de su rostro, que ahora tenía mucho menos arrugas y llevo su mano hacia abajo alrededor de su estómago tenía los abdominales perfectos que solía tener por jugar al baloncesto todo el tiempo.

Nada de esto tenía sentido así que hizo lo único que podía pensar. Ella gritó.

Sam escucho el grito y se levantó raudamente de su cama, miro para todos lados y sintió que el ruido venia del baño de invitados. Empezó a rodar por su habitación como espía para llegar al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

Después de unos minutos de hurgando en su rostro ahora un poco más definido un flash le llamó la atención y se volvió para ver a Sam a escondidas por el pasillo que llevaba un casco y lleva un hacha de su colección.

"¿Sam?" Quinn cuestionada.

"¡Ladrón!" Sam gritó cuando él se volvió para ver al extraño en su casa y Quinn se dio cuenta de su error de forma automática como el hacha de Sam llegó balanceándose hacia ella. Ella la evitó, ya que se quedó atascado en la pared detrás y ella salió corriendo de la habitación gritando su explicación.

"No Sam... Soy...!"

Él sólo atinaba a gritar ladrón por la casa mientras se daba por vencido en tratar de conseguir el hacha de la puerta y cogió un mazo que estaba tirado en un estante. Encontró la necesidad de defenderse de forma rápida, Quinn cogió un escudo de un soporte en la pared y se volvió hacia su amigo. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de golpear el escudo se las arregló para mantener aún el impacto debido a su nueva fuerza encontrada. Por desgracia, el mismo no se puede decir de Sam y la fuerza del golpe lo lanzó hacia atrás encima de la barandilla por la caída de 4 metros y en expansión en el piso de abajo.

"Sam!" Quinn gritó esta vez en temor por él, al ver como se quitó el casco y se llevaba una expresión seriamente dolida en la cabeza. Rápidamente saltó por encima de la barandilla y aterrizó de pie justo al lado de la cabeza de Sam. Habían pasado unos 20 años desde que ella había estado en forma para lograr algo así y no podía dejar de admirar los músculos en los brazos y las piernas mientras estaba allí.

"Me siento muy bien." Le dijo a su amigo, pero cuando miró hacia abajo se levantó de un salto y sacó la alfombra de debajo de sus pies.

Su espalda estaba seriamente lastimada pero ella se levantó a toda prisa cuando lo vio coger la espada de la espada en una piedra de colección. Ella cogió un perchero y una vez más se pusieron en posición de lucha y no por primera vez pensó cómo Sam tenía más dinero que sentido común en la forma en que decoró su casa. Finalmente, ella gritó: "Sam soy yo, Quinn Fabray, tu mejor amiga."

Quinn corría para protegerse de su amigo, mientras él tomaba una espada laser y la perseguía, hasta que ella tomo una del mismo lugar.

"Soy tu mejor amiga" gritaba frustrada.

"Demuéstralo!" Gritó un poco fuera de respirar debido a la mini batalla que estaban participando.

"Tú me ayudaste en mi examen de matemáticas, pero me atraparon."

"Registro público". Gritó

"Trataste de pedirle a la Princesa Leia que fuera tu cita en el baile". Quinn volvió a intentarlo.

"Cubierto por las noticias locales."

Sam la empujo y esta cayó al suelo, y cogió un marco para pegarle a la supuesta ladrona, pero cuando iba a golpearla, vio la foto que era de la graduación. De él y Quinn en la graduación y la chica de la foto y la chica que tenía delante era exactamente lo mismo. Mirando hacia arriba en los ojos color avellana que de repente parecía muy familiar. Soltó la foto y este cayo en la cabeza de la rubia.

XXXXX

Una vez mejor le ofreció la mano a la joven y esta le tomó la mano ofrecida y se dirigieron a la cocina. Donde él consiguió dos bolsas del congelador y se sentó. Le paso uno para que se colocara en la cabeza y la otra que puso sobre su cuello mientras corría alrededor de su casa recogiendo libros, revistas y murmurando para sí. Cuando por fin se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con ella inmediatamente comenzó leer todo y ordenarlos en pilas, mientras que ella sólo apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa junto con la bolsa de hielo. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía sentir él de vez en cuando la miraba, pero optó por ignorarlo.

Después de una hora se sentó y se colocó frente a la última pila de libro y dijo: "Está bien así que es una historia de transformación clásica. Aparece una y otra vez en la literatura. ¿Te disparaste por un rayo gamma recientemente?" Sam preguntó con una cara seria.

"No Sam." Quinn respondió

"Esos los elimino estos entonces." Sam dijo señalando una pila de libros en el lado derecho de la mesa. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante con una cara seria y dijo: "¿Es o ha sido alguna vez, un dios nórdico, vampiro o ciborg que viaja en el tiempo?".

Quinn no se lo podía creer y prácticamente gritó: "Te conozco desde primer grado Creo que tal vez lo hubiera dicho."

"Vampiro no lo dirías, ciborg no lo sabrías." Sam respondió como si estuviera impartiendo sabiduría crucial.

"Cállate". Quinn dijo simplemente, sosteniendo su cabeza golpeándose contra la mesa y cerrando los ojos para bloquear parte de la luz del sol que viene de la intensificación de la ventana.

"Ey aun conservas eso en tus pantalones" dijo el rubio a su amiga.

"Si, es decir, yo creo". Tomo los bordes de su pantalón y lo levanto para mirar sus bóxer que vestía el día anterior, y tomo el elástico de ellos y los levanto. "Si aún sigue ahí".

"Bueno, eso sólo deja El Guía Espiritual a través de una Transformación mágica." Sam dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y como si fuera obvio y Quinn abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a los ojos azules que tan bien conocía. Como si viera repentino interés, Sam rápidamente abrió un libro cerca de él y comenzó a leer.

"Cuando_ el héroe_, supongo que eres tú, _es transformado por su guía espiritual es para ponerlo en un nuevo camino. "_ Sam leyó.

"¿Qué… qué?" Quinn cuestionó

"¿Qué acaso me parezco a un guía espiritual?" Sam dijo con sarcasmo y Quinn tiró su bolsa de hielo en la exasperación y se puso a pensar. ¿Quién diablos sabía ella que podría ser su guía espiritual? No era como si hubiera conocido a una persona poco transparente o un hombre viejo espeluznante que tenía...

"El portero". Quinn murmuró para sí misma.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella estaba en su coche, todavía con barro apelmazado en la ropa, y fue a toda velocidad por la carretera hasta que se detuvo en seco directamente fuera del McKinley High School. Ella corrió hacia el edificio tratando de evitar las miradas extrañas que ella estaba recibiendo y encontrar el hombre que ella esperaba que pudiera ayudar a entender lo que estaba pasando.

No fue hasta que estaba de pie en medio del pasillo lleno de gente que se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Ella comenzó a preguntar a los estudiantes al azar, donde fue, pero todos ellos la miraban como si estuviera loca y por lo que sabía, lo era. Vio a una mujer que parecía que era conserje y fue corriendo hacia ella y le preguntó: "Otro portero trabaja aquí ¿sabes dónde está?"

"No sólo mi hijo." Entonces la mujer se marchó y Quinn tuvo que reconocer que si el anciano era realmente su guía espiritual, no habría trabajado realmente en la escuela.

Se pregunta qué hacer a continuación cuando vio a Lucas en su casillero y lo llamó por el pasillo hacia ella y saludó con la mano. Cuando Lucas rápidamente se alejó y se dio cuenta de que ella no se parecía a sí misma, así que tenía que por lo menos esperar a que hubieran enseñado a Lucas lo suficientemente bien como para alejarse de los extraños.

En ese momento la luz directamente sobre su cabeza comenzó a parpadear justo cuando la campana sonó y el último de los estudiantes fue a sus clases. Cuando la luz se detuvo vacilante ella bajó la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaba de pie en un charco de agua y comenzó a seguir el rastro que se produjo y espero que lo llevara hasta su guía espiritual.

Cuando llegó a la final del agua se encontró con la cubeta del anciano. Y comenzó a deambular por el medio del pasillo y sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida pero como tenía que darle una oportunidad y gritó por el pasillo vacío.

"Guía Espiritual no sé lo que debo hacer." Mentalmente se reprendió a sí misma y dio una patada al cubo cuando oyó el chirrido de los zapatos y se acercó a la puerta de al lado del cubo.

Dentro estaba el equipo de baloncesto en una práctica y, de repente, ella entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

XXXXX

Cuando llegó a casa de Sam estaba jugando varios juegos de video y este se sobresaltó un poco cuando entró corriendo en la habitación.

"Lo siento olvidé que eras adolescente." Sam se disculpó mientras seguía jugando.

"Sam sé por qué sucedió esto, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a volver a la escuela secundaria." Quinn explicó con entusiasmo.

Este último llamó la atención de Sam, aunque él continuó jugando. "No. De ninguna manera tu guía espiritual buscara que tu vuelvas a vivir tu último año."

"Sam es mi oportunidad de hacer mi vida de nuevo, pero para hacerlo bien esta vez. ¿No lo harías si tuvieras la oportunidad?"

"No, yo soy rico y nadie ha metido mi cabeza en el inodoro en la actualidad. Creci y tengo musculos y soy bien parecido. Ni se burlan de ser así como soy. Ahora es una moda. "Sam dijo y Quinn recordó que tenían significativamente diferentes experiencias de la escuela.

"Bien, pero esto no se trata sólo de mí, es acerca de algo más grande que eso."

"Es acerca de ti." Sam indicó.

"Bien tal vez se trata de mí," Quinn respondió girando alrededor de su silla para que el rubio hizo contacto visual con la chica de pelo rosa. "Pero, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Bien sólo no me arrastres en esto contigo."

XXXXX

Desde la primera vez que Sam Evans, conoció a Quinn Fabray esta había sido capaz de manipularlo y obligarle a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Al parecer, a través del tiempo eso no había cambiado y por eso fue una vez más Sam caminaba por los pasillos temidos de McKinley High School. Vestía algo que según el podrían vestir los padres. Era una chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta que había encontrado en un baúl, de uno de sus personajes de acción. El lado positivo es que, al menos, Quinn parecía igual de estúpida en lo que ella creía que eran claramente ropa de moda. Llevaba una camiseta que brilla con una gorra de lado en su cabeza.

"Te odio". Le susurró en el oído de su hija, como él dio un paso hasta la recepcionista uso la voz de 'papá', dijo," Hola me gustaría inscribir a mi hija."

La recepcionista les dijo que tomara asiento y tan pronto como lo hicieron Quinn se volvió hacia Sam y le preguntó: "¿Qué diablos estás vestido? Te dije que vistieras como un padre!"

"¿Estás juzgando mi ropa cuando tu estas usando cadenas de oro gruesas y un sombrero de lado?"

Eso pareció callarla y así Sam le entregó un archivo que se apresuró a reunir antes de que partieran a la oficina. La carpeta que estaba ante sus ojos presentaba diversos documentos y papeles además de los logros que iba a necesitar para entrar.

"¿Estás seguro de esto funcionara?" Quinn preguntó una vez que había hojeado las páginas.

"He creado un software que permite a las personas crear pasaportes falsos, creo que puedo crear archivos falsos adecuados para ti." Sam se burlaba.

"Miss Jones lo verá ahora." La recepcionista llamó con tono aburrido y asintió su agradecimiento. Justo cuando estaban a punto de pasar por la puerta un hombre ancho de espaldas sólo unos dos centímetros más alto que Quinn deliberadamente chocó con ella cuando él se fue.

"Mira hacia dónde vas idiota." El chico murmuró amenazadoramente a Quinn y trató de llevarla a dar marcha atrás, pero ella se mantuvo.

"Jake vuelve a clase." Mercedes le hablo y el muchacho se alejó.

Sam entró en la oficina, estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa en toda su vida. Si hubieran estado en una película, la primera vez que la veria habría habido viento de su cabello en movimiento lento y suave música de fondo. No estaban en una película, así que Sam sintió que su necesidad de impresionar a esta mujer.

Él avanzó resueltamente y estrechó la mano de la mujer afroamericana luego dijo lo que él considera que es una buena frase: "Creo que nuestras manos acaba de hacer un bebé."

Quinn soltó un bufido y la directora la miró. "Por favor, disculpe mi papá, que no se sabe comportar y usar palabras para mujeres atractivas."

"Gracias por ese comentario halagador pero inadecuado señorita...".estaba buscando el nombre de Quinn que habían entregado en la carpeta. "… Charlie Evans."

Quinn y Sam habían participado en un gran debate acerca de que nombre debía de adoptar. Evans seria su apellido porque esta debía ser hija de Sam. Quería conservar Quinn pero sería muy sospechoso. Al final decidieron por Charlie, que era el nombre que le hubiese puesto Sam si hubiese tenido una hija, y como el falsificaba los papeles, él mandaba.

"Quiero que sepa, antes de todo". Se dirigió a la directora. "Que Charlie, es una bastarda… es decir fue concebida fuera del matrimonio, es decir que yo estoy soltero y soy millonario". fue ignorado por ambos luego de ese comentario.

Sam logró controlarse a sí mismo después de su arrebato inicial, aunque él no podía evitar seguir mirando a la mujer y cuando la directora Jones dio la bienvenida a Quinn a la escuela. Tuvo que frenar su emoción al tocarla nuevamente.

"Gracias Directora Jones." Quinn dijo cortésmente, al mismo tiempo que Sam espetó: "Muy bonita." Resistió la tentación de tomarle la mano y tratar de besársela cuando Quinn lanzó una sonrisa a la directora y arrastró Sam salió de la habitación y fuera de la oficina.

"Te voy a dar un consejo: 'Papá', tiene que portarte bien con las damas, probablemente piensa que eres un monstruo ahora." Quinn dijo honestamente pero con un tono un poco áspero.

"Bueno, un pequeño consejo para ti 'hija', es posible que desees obtener algo de ropa nueva, y no parecer extraña. No voy a dejar que mi hija bastarda este vistiendo estas estupideces" Sam respondió con el mismo nivel de dureza mientras se alejaba.

"Esta ropa es genial." Quinn dijo indignado mientras le seguía a su coche.

"Lo que tú digas."


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Sam decidió que era su deber de velar por su mejor amiga y por eso se decidió llevarla a comprar ropa nueva para la escuela. Este la llevó a una tienda que tenía fotos de los adolescentes en la parte posterior de la pared y comenzó a recoger algunos artículos.

Cada uno tomaba alguna prenda y el otro la rechazaba y así ya llevaban un rato hasta que una joven morena apareció por detrás hablando para ambos.

"Hola, señor podría ayudar a su hija a encontrar alguna prenda que sea de moda y que le agrade a ambos." A Sam parecía gustarle la idea y se alejó para ver qué más tenía la tienda, ya que sentía que la chica podía ayudar a su amiga a encontrar lo que necesitaba.

"Creo que lo que necesitas es algo estrecho para mostrar este cuerpo delgado que tienes." La mujer dijo, pasando sus manos por el estómago de Quinn y sus ojos brillando con algo Quinn no pudo identificar. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer o decir, de hecho se congeló hasta que la mujer, Lexy, según su etiqueta con su nombre, le tomó la mano y la llevó a algunos bastidores. Le tomo un par de segundos antes de que ella entrara con unos vaqueros y las sostuvo contra las caderas de Quinn masajeando la carne ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

"Esto parecerían tan sexy en ti." Lexy dijo en voz baja acercándose a Quinn.

"¿Eso crees?" Quinn le preguntó con voz ronca muy consciente de lo cerca que estaba haciendo la mujer.

Lexy asintió y se mordió los labios seductoramente antes de inclinarse a sus labios los cuales estaban más cerca. De repente la imagen de Rachel le pasó por la mente y se apartó de la chica y fingió mirar hacia un lado diferente. Ella todavía amaba a Raquel ya pesar de que no estaban viviendo juntas, aún estaban casadas y Quinn no quería engañar a su esposa.

XXXXX

La siguiente parada fue en las peluquerías, a petición de Sam, porque como lo había hecho tan amablemente dijo, "Tu cabello se ve como algodón de azúcar Quinn."

En la secundaria 18 años atrás, en su época "rebelde" se había teñido el pelo rosa y se veía jodidamente sexy, todos se volteaban a verla y eso le encantaba. Pero ahora ya no estaba para una etapa rebelde 2.0 por lo que accedió a la petición de Sam.

Él le sugirió que teñir de nuevo a rubia y estuvo de acuerdo y también lo consiguió cortar por lo que hizo un bonito corte que resaltaba su rostro.

"Ahora pareces un leoncito" Sam se reía mientras la veía "Ruge para mi"

La rubia miraba a su amigo y trato de tirarle una botella de agua que tenía en la mano, pero su amigo fue más rápido y la esquivó.

La botella fue a parar a los pies de una señora que estaba ahí de espalda, la rubia fue corriendo a buscarla para luego reciclarla. Cuando se dirigía a inclinarse y recogerla la señora se giró y se enfrentó a Quinn.

"Hey tú, ¿qué haces ahi abajo?" cuando la persona ya estaba de frente mirando hacia abajo

"ehhh yo ehhh… botella" la rubia perdió el habla al darse cuenta que la persona que estaba al frente era su esposa "lo siento yo... yo solo quería recoger esta botella… y luego… luego". Decía mientras se levantaba.

La morena cuando fue capaz de mirarla de frente se asustó un poco, ya que no todos los días vez a alguien igual a la que fuera tu ex esposa. "lo siento debo irme" y la morena dio media vuelta y partió a gran velocidad dando vueltas a mirar hacia donde estaba ella.

Dejando a la rubia en el mismo lugar mirándola como esta se iba. Luego de que vio que su esposa se subió al auto y partió se dio cuenta que seguía parada, se dio media vuelta y volvió con su amigo para subirse al auto.

XXXXX

Cuando llegaron a la casa, dejaron las bolsas a un lado y Sam iba a llamar para pedir unas pizzas. "Quinn, pediré de comer ¿sigues no comiendo carne?"

"Ya no tiene sentido, así que pide una con mucho tocino" dijo resignada, mientras iba al refrigerador y cogía una botella de agua y bebía.

Comieron mientras recordaban anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes. Quedaba el último pedazo y Sam fue más rápido y lo cogió, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara indignada. Pero este se apresuró en arreglar la situación. "Me quedo con el ultimo trozo, pero en reemplazo toma" le tiro unas llaves que había sacado de su bolsillo. "Es un Mini Cooper, espero que te guste es azul" dijo mostrado una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo dormir esa noche y después de unas pocas horas de dar vueltas en la casa, ya que Sam debía probar unos programas en los que estaba trabajando, se decantó por dar un paseo por el barrio. Ella se puso una sudadera y tomo el auto que su amigo gentilmente le había dado y salió fuera de la casa.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por las calles silenciosas de Lima, y entre tanta vuelta no se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a la que había sido su casa. Trato de mirar por la ventana y veía la luz de la que era su habitación compartida con Rachel que estaba encendida. Se pegó contra el volante de su nuevo coche pensando en que momento todo se había tornado gris, ella amaba a Rachel y esta la amaba también. Entonces no encontraba respuesta.

Tomo su celular y vio la foto de ellas juntas, la rubia tomando de la cintura a su esposa y esta entrelazando sus manos en el cabello de la otra mientras estaban besándose. Acaricio el rostro de Rachel a través de la pantalla. Tomo aire y decidió llamarla.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos… nada. La mando al buzón. Tomo aire miro hacia la ventana y miro la sombra de su aún esposa con su teléfono en la mano. Y hablo "Rachel de veras que lo siento, siento no ser lo suficiente para ti, te mereces algo mejor. Te amo y no quiero tener que verte solo por el asunto del divorcio. Eres quien me dio a mis dos grandes tesoros, no lo olvides."

Después de terminar el mensaje, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana seguía en la misma posición de cuando la llamo. Algo le dolió en el interior.

Llamo a sus hijos y la misma situación ninguno contestaba, pero con la diferencia que a estos no les dejo un mensaje. Arranco el auto hacia la casa nuevamente. Le dolía casi físicamente estar rodeado de recuerdos de una vida con una familia que ya no la quería como en algún momento lo hacían. Recordaba cuando llevaban un año casadas.

_Flashback_

_Estaban celebrando su aniversario con Kitty de apenas 5 meses. Tiradas en el suelo con su bebe en sus brazos mientras Rachel buscaba algo en la cocina y volvió con un biberón para su bebe. _

_Coloco todas las cosas en una mesita de té que estaba en frente de ellas, Quinn se levantó con su bebe, a su habitación y volvió con una rosa y se la entrego junto con un beso. "Prometo darte una rosa por cada año que cumplamos en nuestros aniversarios, sé que te mereces más que una simple flor, pero sabes que me encantaría darte todo" bajo la vista hacia Kitty "Tú me diste el mayor regalo del mundo, esta bebe que tengo aquí es fruto de todo nuestro amor, no hay nada mejor" beso suavemente a su esposa._

_"Quinny, no necesito que me llenes de cosas, me basta con que nos ames como nosotras te ámanos y será suficiente" sacó a la bebe de sus brazos y la llevo a su cuna. La rubia seguía sentada en el suelo mirando como Rachel ya volvía de dejar a su hija dormir, y veía como esta se acercaba y se sentaba a horcajadas en ella. "Nos tenemos la una a la otra, eso lo debes recordar siempre" colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de la rubia y la atrajo hacia su boca._

_Fin Flashback_

Cuando las lágrimas que se habían asentado en su rostro producto de recordar esos buenos momentos con su Rachel. Se limpió y murmuro para sí "Ya no te tengo".

Unos minutos más tarde estaba en la cama y trató de no pensar en la decepción de la noche, sino más bien centrarse en su entusiasmo por la escuela al día siguiente.

XXXXX

Esta fue la manera exacta en que se había sentido cuando ella era estudiante de último año en la escuela secundaria. El sentimiento de ser admirado y de estar en la cima del mundo. En realidad no había mejor sensación. Bueno en verdad habia tenido mejores sensaciones.

Cuando ella entró en el aparcamiento de la escuela vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y ella sintió el poder que se puso su mejor cara detrás de sus gafas de sol de aviador polarizados. Esa mañana había decidido usar un par de jeans ajustados negros, camiseta blanca con un cuello en v increíblemente apretada que permitía ver su esculpido abdomen. Era atacada por las miradas en los rostros de los chicos y chicas por igual, sabía que había sido la decisión correcta mientras se deslizaba en su chaqueta de cuero negro y casualmente entró en la escuela. Las cosas finalmente habían vuelto a la normalidad, volvia a ser Quinn Fabray, en esencia. Podía volver a ser una de las más populares, solo que ahora no habría Rachel, no habría Sam. Le daba una sensación agridulce.

Mientas entraba en la escuela miro a su hija Kitty con un chico, sentía que lo había visto antes. Agradeció estar con lentes de sol y volvió a mirar disimuladamente, y recordó que ese chico era con quien había chocado el día anterior. Y su rostro cambio al ver como Kitty se besaba apasionadamente con el arriba de un auto. Ella nunca había recordado que Kitty mencionara nunca al joven antes y nunca lo llevó a casa, pero por la forma en que estaban constantemente en contacto entre sí, habían estado juntos por un tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar como una Rockstar, mientras sentía como todos se giraban a ver a la chica nueva. Hasta que llego a los pasillos y comenzó ser atropellada por centenas de alumnos. Hasta que comenzó a avanzar y llego a su destino. Entro a la sala a la que le correspondía clases.

Tomo asiento en la parte trasera del salón de clases y fue cuando vio que su hija entraba junto con el idiota del estacionamiento. Y se sentaron dos mesas delante de ella. Trato de prestar atención en la clase pero era inevitable que sus ojos se fuera hacia su hija y el idiota.

La profesora le hablo a Quinn y esta miro "Chicos, se me había olvidado que tenemos una chica nueva que se integrara al curso, por favor levántese de su asiento y ven a presentarse".

Quinn hizo caso y se levantó y camino hasta el frente del salón, tomo aire y se presentó. "Bueno me llamo Charlie Evans, soy hija de padres separados. Soy de California." Todo esto lo decía mientras clavaba la mirada en Kitty que trataba de escucharla pero Jake estaba hablándole cosas al oído.

Tomo asiento nuevamente y cuando sonó la campana tomo sus libros para ir a la dirección a entregar unos papeles, pero fue detenida por alrededor de 3 jovencitas que la miraban de arriba hacia abajo. Hasta que una de ellas hablo. "Hola mi nombre es Bree, y estas son mis dos amigas. Queríamos decirte que te damos las bienvenida al McKinley y que si necesitas ayuda estamos dispuesta a dártela" le guiño el ojo y dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigas.

Salió del salón y se dirigió por fin a la dirección y firmo unos papeles. Luego de eso caminó hacia el pasillo, tenía una hora libre hasta su siguiente clase y pudo divisar a su hijo Lucas, el cual era empujado por otros chicos. Trato de acercarse pero no conto con que los chicos desaparecieran por los pasillos, sin saber dónde se dirigían.

Por lo que decidió ir a su casillero, coloco su combinación y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón esa taquilla había pertenecido a Rachel. Vio como al fondo de esta estaba escrito "Q&R 4-ever". Coloco sus libros y suspiro pesadamente. Se acordó de cuando se había escrito dichas palabras

_Flashback_

_"no tonta ven acá" gritaba Rachel a su novia, que estaba con un cuchillo frente a un árbol en los jardines de la escuela._

_"pero quiero grabarlo" hacia pucheros hacia su novia la cual atino a tomarla de la chaqueta y besarla_

_"pero no en un pobre árbol, no ves que sufren" le dijo la morena luego de que se hubiesen besado._

_"ya se entonces" tomo la mano de la morena y la condujo a su casillero. "puedes abrirlo" la morena introdujo su combinación y este se abrió "ya lo hare aquí, porque quiero que cada vez que lo abras te acuerdes que eres mía y solo mía." Saco una foto de su billetera en donde salían ambas en una de sus citas, tomo uno de los imanes que la morena tenia pegados en su casillero y coloco la foto en la puerta de este. La beso tiernamente para luego sacar el cuchillo y con la punta escribir "Q&R 4-ever."._

_"Y me puedes decir porque tú vas primero" le decía la morena a su novia._

_"Porque es tu casillero y alfabéticamente voy primero, tontuela". Una vez que terminó de grabarlo tomo los libros de su novia, cerro el casillero, entrelazo sus manos y caminaron juntas por esos pasillo._

_Fin Flashback_

Los mismos pasillos que estaba mirando ahora mismo, estar en ese lugar le traía recuerdos de cada una de las cosas que paso con el que era el amor de su vida.

Cerro su casillero y saco un papel para ver donde sería su siguiente clase.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Habian pasado ya unos dias desde que volvio a la escuela, pero a la clase que ingresaba era por primera vez. Un chico se acercaba a ella una vez que ingresaba.

"Tú no es mi tipo." había respondido a uno de ellos y que, aparentemente, había sido suficiente para que el rumor de que era gay, se dispersara por toda la escuela y para que las personas lo tomaran como un hecho. Eso habría sido un alivio para Quinn, no tener que defenderse constantemente de chicos que eran 18 años más jóvenes que ella, si el rumor no había despertado el mismo tipo de interés que había causado cuando ella salió del closet hace 20 años. La gente estaba constantemente mirándola a ella y susurrando detrás de su espalda, pero trató de ignorar y tomó un asiento en la parte trasera nuevamente donde podía mantener un ojo en su hija.

El profesor aún no estaba en el salón, así que cuando su teléfono sonó, Quinn rápidamente respondió. Ella sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Rachel, sentía una calma cuando escuchaba la voz de su aún esposa y eso siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Rachel estaba diciendo.

"Demonios la cosa" dijo la rubia frustrada.

"¿hablas del divorcio? ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que tenías que estar en una reunión para hablar de nuestro divorcio y la custodia de los niños."

Quinn se pasó las manos por el pelo corto al recordar que tenía que reunirse con Rachel en la oficina de su abogado. Obviamente, ella no iba a poder ir allá, porque pensarían que estaba loca, por lo que ella tenía que pensar en una mentira, bastante rápido.

"Yo no estoy en el país en este momento, yo... yo estoy en Sudamérica." Incluso sonaba estúpido para ella, pero ahora ella sólo tenía que esperar para ver si Rachel lo creería. Antes de que Rachel pudiera responder a través del teléfono, un grupo de animadoras que se juntaban alrededor del asiento junto a ella y comenzaron a reírse de algo y mientras la miraban. "¿Estás con una chica?" Rachel preguntó asombrada y como si ella esperaba que ella se equivocaba. Quinn pensó que sonaba un poco celosa. Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque una de las chicas que estaban cerca se acercó a ella y le preguntó: "¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de salir con una estudiante de décimo grado?"

"Creo que podríamos ir por la custodia completa." Quinn podía oír al abogado de Rachel decir en el otro lado de la línea y el rostro de Quinn frustrado con la intención de efectivamente deshacerse de la chica que venía hacia ella.

"No pueden alejarme de ellos" refuto.

"Ni siquiera te preocupas por nuestros hijos Quinn" Rachel apunto suavemente, como si la rubia pudiese declarar que su familia era lo más importante para ella y que haría cualquier cosa para estar con ellos.

"Estoy mucho más cerca de ellos de lo que parece" Quinn respondió mirando a la Kitty que ahora estaba besando a la idiota y estaba conteniendo su deseo de ir hasta ellos para golpear al idiota en su cara. Rachel suspiró y colgó el teléfono. Quinn procedió a mirar a la parte delantera de la sala encontrándose con su hija.

Quinn la saludo desde la distancia y Kitty le hablo a su amiga. "¿Por qué demonios me saluda la chica nueva?

"No sé pero escuche que era Lesbiana, si fuera un pastel me lo comería enterito"

Quinn vio como ambas chicas la miraban y se sentaban producto de que el maestro había llegado.

Se encontró con un hombre de pelo rizado que dijo: "Tenemos una nueva estudiante de hoy si le gustaría levantarse y presentarse a la clase."

Se acercó con confianza al frente de la sala y se quedó mirando a los ojos de todo el mundo como si fuera la dueña del lugar y todos sus habitantes. Esta fue la misma actitud que le permitió gobernar la escuela hace 20 años y que era la misma actitud que iba a ayudarla a sobrevivir ahora.

"Mi nombre es Charlie Evans y yo vivía en Chicago con mi mamá, pero ella perdió la batalla de custodia recientemente y ahora vivo con mi papá."

Todos en la sala estaban prestando mucha atención a ella y parecían con ganas de más así que continuó, "Me encanta jugar al baloncesto y me gusta la música rock."

"¿no dijiste en otra clase que eras de California?" pregunto un joven que aparentemente estaba en la otra clase en la que se había presentado.

La rubia se había olvidado de ese detalle. "Si quiero decir soy de California pero viví los últimos meses en Chicago" respondió rápidamente.

"Bueno, gracias a Charlie, mi nombre es Sr. Schuester y en nombre de mí mismo, la clase y la escuela, me gustaría darte la bienvenida a McKinley High School."

Ella regresó a su asiento. Justo cuando ella se sentó, Jake hizo un ruido de pedos con la boca que le hizo y algunos de sus amigos se rieron como idiotas y Quinn se rio en voz alta también dijo entonces: "¡Bien hecho Jake acabas de hacer una broma de la época de Einstein mi amigo! Oh lo siento me imagino que no sabes quién es Einstein". Hubo múltiples risas de alrededor de la sala y todo se calmó cuando Jake miró a sus compañeros de clase.

Pasó el resto de la lección mirando nuevamente a su hija, sentía que la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Kitty la miraba y le decía algo a su hija. En el momento en que Kitty se dio vuelta y la enfrento con la mirada se dio cuenta que parecía una acosadora de las que tuvo ella en la secundaria.

Cuando el profesor le pregunto algo acerca de la materia que estaban viendo no tuvo problema en responder, sentía que ya sabía todo lo que ahí pasaban por lo que iba a ser agotador repetir cada materia, pero al menos no tendría que estudiar como antes. Si bien fue una buena alumna, lo que ella le llamaba la atención era el basquetbol. Y si quería disfrutar el revivir su último año, lo haría de esa manera.

El timbre sonó, y cada uno de los jóvenes comenzó a salir del salón, ella los siguió y saco una hoja de su bolsillo, y casi se echó a reír de alegría ante el hecho de que su siguiente clase fuese en el gimnasio.

Una vez que llego ahí, tuvo la oportunidad de simplemente correr y liberar algo de energía y no había nada más relajante para ella en ese momento.

Se deslizó en los vestuarios de las chicas y le sonrió a la familiaridad de la gran sala de color rojo antes de ir a encontrar a su viejo casillero de baloncesto. Fue una feliz coincidencia que estaba vacío y rápidamente se cambió y coloco sus cosas en ese casillero, y camino directo a la cancha.

Había un montón de balones de baloncesto al lado de la cancha y ella no perdió tiempo en agarrar uno y corriendo a través la cancha con movimientos básico. La gente empezó a filtrarse alrededor de ella y comenzaron imitando sus acciones con unas pocas personas que empezaron a juntarse detrás de ella.

Después de media hora Quinn no tenía intención de rendirse aún, toda la energía que poseía en su juventud había vuelto, y estaba aprovechándola al máximo.

"Todos estamos en tan buena forma." Ella declaró a la sala en general y se acercó a una chica flaca para continuar. "Cuando te haces mayor es tan difícil bajar de peso y no importa cuántos abdominales hagas estos cuadritos". Tocó su polera "no volverán". Se volvió a difundir la advertencia a los demás cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie junto a una chica que ya estaba sufriendo el problema que ella describía.

"No importa." Ella dijo aplaudiendo la chica más grande ofreciendo apoyo en el hombro.

"Hey dame el balón" le grito a una de las chicas de por ahí, luego de que lo recibió comenzó a jugar con él y avanzar hacia el centro de la cancha para luego encestar desde ese lugar.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Kitty entraba al gimnasio y se unía a algunos de sus amigos en el extremo opuesto de la cancha. Volvió a saludar a su hija como lo había hecho en la clase que habían compartido anteriormente.

Todas las chicas que acompañaban a Kitty le devolvieron el saludo, excepto Kitty, la cual rodo los ojos y se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su novio. Quinn creía que ya era demasiado estar todo el día pegados y luego recordó que ella era así con Rachel.

Vio como el idiota, Jake. Ya que se enteró el nombre al preguntarle a uno de los chicos que pasaba cerca. Estaba sentado conversando con sus amigos y cuando Kitty llego él no la tomo en cuenta solo la tomo del brazo y la tiro para que se sentase en sus piernas, mientras esta lo abrazaba.

Trato de olvidarse de eso y como nota mental se dijo tratar de acercase a ella, de otra manera y ver si podía hacer algo, ya que todo intento no estaba resultando.

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar más en ello, la pelota fue lanzada hacia ella, se perdió a sí misma. Tomo el balón le dio un par de rebotes y dio un salto para luego encestar sin ningún problema. Sintió el aplauso de todos los que estaban ahí.

Oyó un grito voz familiar, "¡Eh, tú, rubia, ven aquí." Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pasar la pelota hacia otro estudiante y caminó hacia la vieja loca.

Sue Sylvester había envejecido bien, pero veinte años son las pocas veces que fuese amable con alguien y no había evidencia de tensión en la cara de la mujer mayor.

"Mi nombre es entrenadora Sylvester y tienes un buen juego rubia." La mujer dijo con algo parecido a una sonrisa, la cual sería imposible.

"Wow usted todavía aquí?" Preguntó Quinn, sorprendido de que los sesenta años de edad, la mujer aún estaba trabajando en un trabajo de alta energía. Cuando Sue le dirigió una mirada confusa ella rápidamente se apresuró a explicar a sí misma: "usted es una leyenda y no puedo creer que siga aquí. Esta escuela es muy afortunada." El comentario pareció no surgir mucho efecto en la entrenadora, por lo que rápidamente cambio el tema acerca de las habilidades de Quinn.

"Necesitamos una buena atacante, ¿te crees preparada para el reto?"

Quinn estaba prácticamente congelada por la sorpresa, pero pronto se descongeló a sí misma y grito: "Diablos, sí."

"Mañana después de la escuela, no metas la pata." La miro fijamente y la rubia no se movía. "se acabó la charla desaparece de mi vista". La rubia corrió nuevamente a la cancha.

_Flashback_

_Quinn estaba jugando un partido del torneo cuando ve que el balón salió del control de su equipo y estaban en busca de él. Cuando Santana empuja con la mano el balón de la mano del equipo contrario y este sale disparado hacia las gradas, con la velocidad en la que iba el balón, se da cuenta que puede lastimar a alguien y ese parece ser el destino, ya que este sale disparado en contra de una joven morena, corre lo más que puede y llega hasta la línea divisoria y con la mano devuelve el balón a la cancha y alcanza a mirar a la morena que se tapaba aun su rostro con sus acerco y retiro las manos de esta de su cara. Y por primera vez vio ese rostro y solo atinó a decirle. "Tranquila preciosa tu hermoso rostro no le sucedió nada"._

_La morena miro al suelo y se sonrojo a lo que le responde. "gracias por salvarme"._

_"no hay de qué bonita" le decía mientras retrocedía de vuelta a la cancha._

_La rubia seguía jugando y trataba de hacerlo de mejor manera ya que sentía que estaba siendo observada por aquella morena. Cuando tenía el balón en sus manos miro a las gradas y le hizo un gesto tratando de explicarle que el tiro se lo dedicaba, y lanzo desde el área de 3 puntos y acertó. Veía como todos corrían hacia el otro aro y ella solo tenía ojos para aquella morena._

_Termino el partido y se acercó a donde estaba Sam por un poco de agua y miro que la morena se estaba parando, corrió velozmente hacia ella._

_"Ey, ¿te gusto el partido?"_

_"Eh… si claro, en especial donde evitaste que mi cara fuese destruida"_

_"Pues fue un placer evitarlo" miro al suelo "¿tiene nombre esta cara bonita?"_

_"Rachel"_

_"Rachel… bonito nombre, bonita la persona… me preguntaba si tienes que hacer algo ahora por que podría invitarte a algún lado no se comer algo, una película"_

_"Claro por qué no, en todo caso te lo debo por salvar mi vida" decía dramáticamente, lo cual causo risa en ambas._

_Fin Flashback_

Era inevitable que lugar que pisaba en la escuela no le trajera recuerdos de ella. Su primera cita, su primer beso, etc. Trato de no pensar en ello y se concentró en la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana que marcó el final del período, el resto de las chicas prácticamente corrieron fuera del gimnasio, mientras que Quinn siguió encestando para tratar su frustración y de mala gana se fue para cambiarse ropa e ir a su siguiente lección.

Sabía que probablemente parecía un bicho raro ya que cada clase que compartía con su hija no le importaba quedarse mirándola, y que los demás sin que ella se diera cuenta la miraban. Tratando de entender en que momento dejó de estar cerca de su hija y de su hijo. En un momento cruzaron sus miradas cuando su hija le dejo unos papeles en su mesa y Quinn sonrió mientras Kitty sólo le dio una mirada confusa antes de volverse de nuevo.

Si ella quería evitar ser etiquetada como un acosadora, al darse cuenta que varios alumnos la miraban extraña iba a tener que despedirse de ver a sus hijos por un tiempo. y así cuando era tiempo para el almuerzo mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta hacia donde los demás jóvenes se dirigían, se metió al baño ya que era un poco extraño para ella que gente la viera orinando de pie, aunque fuese en un cubículo, igual se veían los pies. Y aprovecharía de comunicarse con Sam para contarle como iba todo hasta ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES**

**Y SI FUERA ASI LE PEDIRIA A DIANNA UNA CITA**

CAPITULO 6

"Usted está llamado al teléfono del Señor Evans, deje su mensaje…". Sam respondió el teléfono en un verdadero estilo idiota.

"Sam, soy yo…" Quinn dijo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la voz emocionada de Sam hizo que cortara su discurso.

"si espero que estés bien y que grandioso es eso que quieras hallar tu destino y todas esas patrañas." Se dio cuenta de que podía usarla para sus fines personales y comenzó a hablarle nuevamente. "Oh, bien, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que te metas en problemas."

Ella se detuvo a medio paso a los espejos de baño a petición extraña cuando creyó escuchar a Lucas pero no hizo caso.

"¿Quieres ver a la directora Jones de nuevo? ¿no?" Ella le preguntó y comenzó a ver su nuevo corte de pelo en el espejo. Ella no estaba segura del corte, pero era mucho más cómodo y se ahorraría tiempo en las mañanas.

"Quizás. Sólo hace algo para que sea necesario que llame a tu papá solo eso"

"Veré lo que puedo hacer." Ella estaba a punto de seguir hablando, cuando oyó una voz familiar llamar desde uno de los cúbicos en el baño, la misma que había escuchado anteriormente. Colgó y fue a investigar.

Quinn empujó la puerta que sorpresivamente de abrió de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver que en el cubico se encontraba su hijo de 15 años enrollado con grandes cantidades de cinta adhesiva sentado y con los pantalones abajo.

Realmente le rompió el corazón ver a su hijo en esa situación, además de confundida por lo que podría haberle pasado.

"Un poco de ayuda." Lucas dijo con ligera vergüenza, a la vez que su mejillas se tornaban rojas por encontrase en esa situación.

"¿Qué pasó?" Quinn preguntó y se apoyó en el lado de la cabina.

"El equipo fútbol me metió aquí en el baño de mujeres y me grabaron." Respondió con un suspiro, y con esa respuesta explico todo.

"Pero tu uno de ellos. Es decir eres popular, no acaso estas en el equipo de basquetbol" Quinn declaró.

"mira no es por ser malo contigo pero eso es realmente personal y ¿quién eres tú?" Respondió a la defensiva.

Rápidamente contesto siguiendo el plan de su mentira mientras se ponía de pie y dijo con una sonrisa: "Yo soy Charlie Evans, soy la hija de tu tío Sam".

"Es un placer conocerte. Me gustaría darte la mano, pero no sé si sabes que mi mano esta realmente pegada a mi trasero." Lucas respondió secamente y Quinn no podía dejar de reír mientras se movía hacia delante y se puso cerca del joven. "te importaría ayudarme luego de esta conversación constructiva"

La rubia se acercó a su hijo "esto será igual que una bandita." Ella dijo y su hijo asintió mientras Quinn arrancó la cinta adhesiva en un movimiento rápido. Quinn estaba orgullosa de que su pequeño no lloró, pero dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor que calo en su interior.

Después de que Quinn y Lucas fueron a la cafetería para almorzar y se sentaron en una mesa vacía en el centro de la habitación. El joven un poco sorprendido le pregunta "¿Cómo es posible que no nos conociéramos antes?"

"Mi madre no quería que nadie supiera quien era mi padre"

"eso tiene sentido".

"Ya que somos prácticamente familia, mi padre me dijo que debíamos protegernos"

"no hay problema podrías llegar antes de que me peguen la próxima vez"

Ambos habían dejado sus bandejas y Quinn traía en esta una hamburguesa y comenzó a devorarla bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo

"hace mucho tiempo que no comía una de estas hamburguesas" dijo con comida en la boca.

"¿y eso porque?"

"porque mi novia era vegana y no me dejaba comer estas deliciosas cosas"

"perdón, ¿dijiste novia?" pregunto confundido "no es que sea un problema para mí, en todo caso tengo dos madres"

"si, bueno las cosas no resultaron muy buenas entre nosotras y ahora estamos en un tiempo…" dejo de hablar al ver que su hijo olvido por completo su bandeja y de escucharla y tenía la vista perdida hacia su derecha.

Siguiendo la mirada de su hijo más joven vio a un grupo de animadoras sentadas en una mesa y charlando animadamente. La mirada de Lucas se centró en una animadora muy específica

"¿Quién es ella?" Quinn le preguntó con una sonrisa, interesada en ver cómo Lucas respondería. Cuando su hijo se dio cuenta de que había sido sorprendido mirándola, empezó a entrar en pánico y empezó a jadear al mismo tiempo tratando de llegar a una respuesta.

"Es linda." Quinn continuó con la evaluación, tratando de calmar a Lucas un poco.

Al ver que Charlie no iba a juzgarlo por fijarse en alguien fuera de su liga la corrigió. "Ella es mucho más que linda, ella es posiblemente la única criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida en este planeta." Quinn podría haber reído de lo que parecía ser una línea tan cursi, pero la convicción con la que hablo el más joven, Quinn sabía que Lucas era sincero y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo cursi que sonaba.

"¿y cómo se llama esa criatura más hermosa que has visto en este planeta?" dijo Quinn con un poco de risa en su tono.

"Se llama Sugar López" dijo embobado mientras seguía mirando a la chica, hasta que salió de su burbuja y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Charlie. "Ey, no trates de levantármela por favor te lo suplico."

"Hey tranquilo campeón que no hare nada" decía mientras levantaba sus manos en rendición.

A pesar de la antigua rivalidad que había entre Quinn y Santana López en la escuela secundaria, se habían convertido en buenas amigas una vez que terminaron la escuela. Santana decía que era porque se sentía celosa de que Britt siempre sacaba solo a Quinn a bailar y no a ella, hasta que arreglaron dicho mal entendido. Se vieron un par de veces a través de los años y perdieron el contacto.

Pero encontraba irónico que ambos chicos se conocían, ya que muchas veces el matrimonio López-Pierce se juntaba con ellos.

"¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita?" Preguntó Quinn, volviendo a su almuerzo y tomando un par de papas fritas en la boca a la vez.

En respuesta a esa pregunta, Lucas se volvió hacia Quinn y resopló de una manera indigna y rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie había escuchado la estupidez que había dicho Charlie. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Sugar no se había dado cuenta de nada se volvió hacia Quinn y le susurró, "¿Qué demonios Charlie?, no hables tan alto. ¿Piensas que la gente no se burla lo suficiente de mi como para agregar que me gusta la jefa de las porristas?"

"Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su hijo se puso más y más nervioso.

"Porque ella jamás saldría conmigo" dijo y se puso a jugar con su comida dando pequeños mordiscos a su almuerzo.

"¿Sabes?... cuando conocí a tu madre estaba muy pero muy nerviosa"

"espera… ¿conociste a mi madre?" .frunció el ceño

"¿Qué?.. No, no dije eso. Espera… ¿es linda?" miro la confusión en el rostro de su hijo "era un chiste, estaba bromeando". Miro para todos lados castigándose mentalmente por la metedura de pata que había ocasionado...

"El poder del pensamiento positivo amigo. Tú no sabes lo que puede pasar. Deberías arriesgarte, yo te podría ayudar" Quinn dijo armando un plan en su cabeza para tratar de ayudar a su hijo y cómo podía lograr unir a los dos adolescentes. Lucas miró como si quisiera hacer más preguntas, pero un destello de miedo cruzó su cara prácticamente enterró su rostro en su bandeja. Dándose la vuelta, Quinn se dio cuenta de la fuente del miedo de Lucas y luchó para no sentirse mal por lo que vio.

"Jake" susurro Lucas mientras bajaba la mirada "odio a ese chico"

"ese fue el chico ¿cierto?" dijo entre dientes tratando de contenerse, le tenía demasiada bronca al joven.

Jake, había recogido Kitty y la puso sobre la mesa en el medio de la cafetería y comenzó a besarla. Quinn no tenía nada en contra de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, como un beso rápido, pero la manera en manos de Jake vagaban y el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo con la hija de Quinn, significaba que tenía que refrenarse físicamente a sí misma.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo de ese tipo?" Quinn preguntó notando la expresión de Lucas.

"este tipo me metió en la lavadora en mi casa y la puso a la vuelta rápida." Lucas respondió mirando hacia abajo en la mesa con una expresión de dolor en la memoria.

"y que hacia ese idiota en tu casa" cada vez le costaba más controlarse.

"Él es el novio de Kitty"

"Kitty ¿tiene novio?". Aquella declaración la tomó por sorpresa. "Estoy muy decepcionada de tu hermana" fijo la vista hacia donde estaba la pareja besándose.

"No los mires" le susurro Lucas.

"¿Por qué demonios no lo impidió Kitty?" Quinn preguntó repentinamente indignada.

"Sabes, Kitty Bueno, ella no estaba allí, estábamos yo y él en casa. Al menos la puerta se abrió automáticamente al final de la vuelta, así que no estaba atrapado allí durante horas."

Quinn seguía con la vista fija en ellos mientras su hijo le comunicaba la nueva información. Jake se dio cuenta de su mirada fija en ellos y de repente, dejó de besar a su chica y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia ellos.

"Oh mierda, él va a venir." Lucas dijo mientras trataba de mover la silla hacia atrás, pero Quinn enganchó los pies alrededor de él, parando el retiro y murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante, "No te preocupes, yo me encargo."

Se puso de pie para enfrentarse a él mientras trataba de mirar amenazante y ella podía sentir los ojos de toda la cafetería en ellos, todos a la espera para el lanzamiento inevitable hacia abajo.

Cuando detecto la expresión determinada en el rostro de Quinn, Jake decidió ir a por el objetivo más débil cuando vio a Lucas.

"¿Cómo te va Lukey?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa mientras recogía una pelota de baloncesto de una mesa cercana y rebotó en la cabeza.

"No te atrevas a tocarlo." Quinn dijo con autoridad que hizo que Jake gire de nuevo hacia ella y con lo que él probablemente pensó que sería una buena idea le lanzo el balón hacia la cara.

Pero no conto con que Quinn tuviera unos buenos reflejos y levanto su brazo y tomo el balón con la mano rápidamente.

Toda la cafetería era testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, y Quinn vio cómo su hija miraba toda la escena sorprendida.

"Dame el balón... puta!" Trató de sonar intimidante, pero sólo se veía patético.

"Sabes Jake, lo siento mucho por ti."

"Ni siquiera me conoces." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Quinn empezó a girar la pelota hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus manos con una habilidad y precisión que venía de años de entrenamiento constante.

"Oh, pero lo hago." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa falsa. Ella comenzó a hacer girar el balón en un dedo y rodeó al muchacho y continuó, " Eres capitán del equipo de futbol, sale con las chicas más guapas, la escuela secundaria es tu reino." Se volvió para dirigirse a la multitud y marcó el ritmo a ellos cuando levantó la voz y dijo: "Pero gente, Jake es un matón. Sería fácil decir que ataca a los débiles, simplemente porque él es un idiota, pero Jake es mucho más complejo que eso".

Quinn estaba ahora de pie a unos diez metros de distancia de Jake y se volvió para enfrentarse a él cuando parte del público se rio de lo que había dicho. Ella decidió entonces utilizar algunas habilidades que habían vuelto desde que se volvió joven, Quinn empezó con unos trucos con el balón. Giro el balón en uno de sus dedos sin problema y la multitud veía asombrada y comentaba entre ellos lo que estaban mirando.

"De acuerdo con estudios psiquiátricos Jake es un matón tres razones." Ella anunció a la multitud y le tendió tres dedos sin dejar de girar el balón en el medio. Ella movió el balón al primer dedo y continuó: "Uno, debajo de toda esa bravuconería masculina hay una niña insegura que simplemente está tratando de salir." Jake se cruzó de brazos y empezaba a enojarse, mientras que Kitty lo miraba tratando de salvarlo de dicha situación.

"Dos, como un hombre de las cavernas, el cerebro de Jake está poco desarrollado por lo que es incapaz de utilizar el autocontrol de sí mismo." Para agregar a su punto esta vez ella hizo rodar la pelota hacia adelante y hacia atrás por encima de su brazo en un increíble espectáculo de autocontrol y pudo ver cómo todos los chicos estaban fascinados con su actuación.

Paro el balón de nuevo, pero esta vez equilibrado en su dedo meñique cuando llevó a cabo el golpe final.

"Y la tercera razón... Jake tiene una pequeña cosa entre sus pantalones." La sala entera estalló en carcajadas ante la ultimas palabras que, como Jake cruzó de brazos y dio un paso atrás. Quinn sabía cuándo presionar su ventaja y cogió el balón hacia él y fingió lanzar la pelota a la cara cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente. Extendió la mano para protegerse a sí mismo, pero el balón apenas se movió en la mano de Quinn hasta que ella le pasaba suavemente la pelota y le dijo: "No te vayas a lastimar amiguito."

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó y comenzó a comer su almuerzo mientras veía a Jake yendo de vuelta por donde había venido. Lucas la miraba con asombro en sus ojos y Quinn disfruto bastante su venganza hasta que vio a Kitty corriendo de prisa fuera de la cafetería después de Jake.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, y le dirigió la palabra a su hijo.

"No tienen por qué ganar los bravucones siempre" agarro una papa y se la metió a la boca y luego de eso agrego. "Ahora que se vuelva a poner una mano sobre ti, porque se las verá conmigo. Ahora recojamos esto y veamos que hacemos ahora. Se me había olvidado preguntarte si sabes a qué horas son las prácticas de basquetbol femenino"

"Ya no hay, ahora son mixtos"

"Y tu ¿no estás en el equipo?" el chico negó. "la entrenadora me invito a participar, ¿no te gustaría?"

"No soy muy bueno la verdad"

"No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar, si no tienes nada que hacer podemos practicar en tu casa"

"Claro no hay problema" ambos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando terminaron las clases se juntaron en el estacionamiento, Lucas se acercaba a Quinn. "Hey no tengo auto, pero no es muy lejos de aquí"

"no te preocupes, vamos en el mío no hay problema, ven súbete." Y ambos se dirigieron al Mini Cooper. Y el joven le señalo a la rubia hacia donde debía ir, tratando de disimular que ella no conocía el camino hasta su casa. Una vez ahí se bajaron y bajaron también sus cosas.

Se dirigían hacia la casa cuando pudo divisar un auto extraño que estaba estacionado, frunció el ceño y se preguntaba quién podía estar ahí.

XXXXX

Rachel estaba hablando con su amigo mientras estaban tomando un té helado en la cocina. "Te prometo esa chica era igual a Quinn, si aún tuviera 17 años, lo único distinto era el cabello, que no lo tenía como hace 18 años atrás, pero te prometo Kurt, si viera a esa chica de nuevo la reconocería donde la viera"

"no creo que sea verdad Rach, no es de malo, pero todo este asunto del divorcio te tiene un poco sensible. Sin contar de como lloraste cuando escuchaste ese mensaje que te dejo en el celular la otra noche"

"y eso que tiene que ver" La morena reprochaba mientras bebía de su té.

"mucho… estás viendo a Quinn en todos lados, mira que decir que la viste cuando fuiste a dejar a Lucas a la escuela, es científicamente imposible." Comenzó a pensar. "y si tiene otra hija… eso podría ser, para que se parezca de esa manera" el hombre la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"No seas estúpido Kurt" miraba con odio a su amigo por siquiera decir semejante estupidez. "Para que eso fuera posible debió haberme engañado cuando yo estaba embarazada e incluso antes y ambos sabemos que ella no se despegó de mi lado desde que empezamos a salir. Además ella no es de ese tipo". Sentencio.


	7. Chapter 7

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES**

**Y SI FUERA ASI HABRIA FABERRY PARA TODOS**

CAPITULO 7

Ambos chicos venían entrando a la casa, dejaron sus mochilas. Lucas sin percatarse de la presencia de su madre y de su "Tío Kurt".

"Espera aquí, toma asiento si quieres, en un momento vuelvo debo ir a buscar algo" dijo su hijo mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Quinn al entrar en la casa una sensación de pertenecía le abrumo. Se acordó de cuando compraron ambas esa casa.

_Flashback_

_Ambas iban en el auto, en el cual Quinn iba manejando, habían pasado alrededor de tres años de casadas, en los cuales vivieron alquilando una pequeña casa, pero como ya había llegado Lucas a sus vidas ya era tiempo de buscar algo más grande._

_"__Quinn me quieres decir a donde nos dirigimos" dijo la morena sentada de lado mirando fijamente a su esposa, la cual no giraba su vista y trataba de mantener su vista en el camino._

_"__es una sorpresa amor" sonrió de medio lado. "pero ya estamos llegando" dijo la rubia mientras giraba el volante y paraban en una casa, que tenía un letrero en venta._

_La rubia se había bajado del auto y le estaba abriendo la puerta a su esposa. Quinn dime que no es lo que yo creo, y no cometiste una locura" la morena se mordía el labio. _

_"__Tranquila estamos casadas no tomare ninguna decisión sin consultarte primero" tomo su mano y la tiro para levantarla del asiento del auto, la beso y se colocó detrás de ella, reposando su cabeza en el cuello de esta. "entremos y veamos si te gusta"._

_Una vez adentro una agente las esperaba y les mostraba cada lugar de la casa y la morena veía todo con la boca abierta, mientras que su esposa le hablaba. "mira aquí podríamos hacer una casita en el árbol para Lucas y Kitty. Acá tendremos nuestras barbacoas de fin de semana e invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos. Y veremos crecer a nuestros pequeñuelos. Y afuera obviamente un aro de basquetbol, para que el pequeño Lucas practique." Todo eso decía la rubia pintándole maravillas a su esposa. Le tomo el rostro y se acercó suavemente a depositarle un beso. "Acá seremos felices"._

_La morena no pudo evitar imaginarse cada una de las imágenes que Quinn le iba describiendo a medida que pasaban por cada uno de los rincones. Tomo las manos de su esposa y asintió. "Adelante compremos esta casa me convenciste desde que me empezaste a dibujar cada escena, pero espero que estrenemos esta casa tu y yo solas". Esto último lo dijo levantando ambas cejas de manera sugerente._

_"__Eso bonita, ni lo dudes"._

_Fin Flashback._

Se froto las manos contra la cara. Y miro a su alrededor los cuadros y fotos de cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

A lo lejos Lucas le hablaba a la rubia "Charlie..." sin recibir respuesta. "Charlie…". Tomo un cojín y se lo lanzo a la cara haciendo que la rubia volviera en sí.

"Vamos a practicar, se supone que a esto viniste, a ayudarme".

Ambos jóvenes salieron rumbo al patio, el joven tenía el balón en sus manos y lo lanzo desde la distancia habiendo que este entrara sin problema en el aro.

"¿puedes hacer eso otra vez?". Pregunto la rubia asombrada, el joven asistió y volvió a tomar el balón y nuevamente este atravesó el aro. "demonios, eres bueno, como es eso que no eras bueno, perfectamente podrías entrar al equipo. Esa es la idea que tú te vuelvas popular". Susurro esto último para sí misma.

"Ya mira trataremos con presión así que trata de encestar mientras yo te marco". Le dijo a su hijo y le lanzo el balón para que comenzaran a jugar.

A la distancia Rachel se había parado para dejar las cosas que había usado en el lava-vajillas, en lo que levanto la mirada y se encontró con su hijo y una chica rubia, muy conocida para ella. Soltó un vaso el cual fue atajado prontamente por su amigo que venía detrás de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre?". Trato de seguir el campo de visión de su amiga. "Es una chica con tu hijo, que tiene de malo, debe ser su novia, no me digas que estas así por eso, el pobre ya tiene edad. Tu más que nadie debería entender, a su edad ya estabas saliendo con chicos". Se dio cuenta que su amiga no reaccionaba. Y se acercó a su cara y la vio pálida. "Cariño, habla"

"Es ella". Susurro. "Kurt es esa chica de la que te hable".

El hombre miro a los ojos a su amiga los cuales denotaban algo extraño que no supo descifrar, ambos se miraban y este trataba de explicarle que no era posible y que la chica que estaba con su hijo no podía ser ella.

Mientras ellos hablaban Quinn, se desconcentro y como si una fuerza la llevase a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana de la casa, encontrándose con la imagen de Rachel siendo abrazada por Kurt, vio una mirada triste y un dolor en el pecho le indicaba que lo más probable que ese dolor lo estuviese causando ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de su hijo llamándola. Esta tomo el balón y siguieron practicando una hora más.

Cuando el joven le invito si quería quedarse a cenar, pero esta se negó amablemente con la excusa que había prometido cenar con su padre. Se despidió de su hijo y se dirigió a su auto rumbo a la que hasta ahora estaba cumpliendo el rol de casa.

XXXXX

Quinn llego a la casa de Sam directamente a asaltar el refrigerador, sacaba gaseosas, pan, mantequilla de maní, chocolate, papas. Comenzó a prepare un sándwich cuando llego su amigo, y se sorprendió de ver toda esa comida. "Que pasa Quinn, descargando tus frustraciones con comida" se mofo.

"No, estuve practicando con Lucas basquetbol, el chico de veras en bueno. Ya sabemos de dónde saco el talento". Mordió su sándwich. "Además la vi…". Bajo la mirada. "La vi Sam, no cruce palabras y tampoco es la primera vez, de hecho el día que fuimos a comprar ropa, me la tope y me trabe no fui capaz de articular una frase coherente. Pero hoy solo la vi que estaba en la cocina, a través de una ventana mísera, estaba con Kurt. Estoy segura que él debe estar llenándole de basura su cabeza. Tengo miedo, ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a mi edad correcta y me quedo atrapada como esta chica de 17 años?

"Guau, muchas palabras en poco tiempo". Le robo una papa. "primero me alegro que tu hijo haya heredado la pasión por el mismo deporte y que sea bueno. Segundo no tengas miedo, por lo menos no puede divorciarse de ti si no apareces". Trato de animarla sin resultado. "mira ya llegaste a la casa, como la amiga de su hijo, bueno no pierdas el tiempo y este tiempo que tienes dedícalo en tu familia, en tu hija, que no cometa alguna locura como cometiste tú y Rachel en sus tiempo". La rubia se puso pálida ante esas palabras. El rubio siguió su discurso. "Tu hijo te necesita, si me dices que está siendo acosado, protégelo como lo hiciste conmigo y ayúdalo con el basquetbol. Y por último trata de acercarte a Rachel, mira tienes dos opciones o tratas de disuadirla de que no se divorcie o si no podrías ser su ´Toy Girl' sería una opción". Dijo esto último elevando sus cejas de manera sugerente. "Dime que no lo has pensado, podrías ser la fantasía de ella, eres joven, le recuerdas a su esposa en sus tiempos gloriosos, porque eres ella y lo más importante la conoces lo demasiado como para poder conquistarla de nuevo. Piénsalo."

"A pesar que el 100% de todas las palabras que salen de tu boca no tienen sentido, debo aplaudirte por tu análisis de mi situación, no sé qué haría sin ti". Se paró de la mesa dejando todo tirado, le tiro un beso desde la distancia y fue a su habitación.

"Hey, ven a ordenar este desorden que dejaste, si no te castigare señorita". Espero recibir alguna respuesta la cual nunca llego. "me lleva el diablo, no pienso levantar nada de esto".

XXXXX

La Rubia estaba con unos guantes y unos pantalones cortos y una remera ajustada llena de tierra, producto de estar trabajando en el jardín de su casa. "Señora Fabray, donde quiere que le deje estos sacos". Decía la joven con una mirada llena de deseo.

"En este preciso momento, te quiero entre mis piernas". gemía una acalorada Rachel.

La rubia no dudo en dejar tirada a un lado las bolsas que cargaba. La rubia se acercó con una mirada llena de deseo. Rachel se estremeció a pesar de las suaves manos de la chica en sus hombros, tranquilizándola. La besó con pasión y a la vez gentilmente. Deslizo las manos por las caderas de la morena, mientras que esta le tomaba el corto pelo rubio.

Con un simple roce de su boca, la rubia la abrió e invadió sus labios, encendiendo sus sentidos cuando deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca y arrasó todo lo que tocaba en su interior. Se notaba que no era de las que perdían tiempo.  
De repente, ella se retiró. Oh, Dios. Era excitante. Adictiva. Rachel deseaba más, mucho más. Rachel necesitaba más, y presionó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de Quinn, allí donde sentía palpitar salvajemente su corazón. Ambas con los ojos cerrados.

La rubia tomo la pierna de la morena y la entrelazo en su cuerpo y luego tomo la otra, así la morena estaba a merced de ella, colocando sus manos en el trasero de la más pequeña, levantándola del suelo, por lo que rápidamente la llevo hacia una pila de bolsas de tierra lo suficientemente alta y la sentó en ese lugar. Para luego alejarse de ella. Mirándose ambas a los ojos los cuales estaban dilatados producto de la excitación de ambas. La rubia rápidamente tomo la blusa que esta vestía y la tiro con fuerza logrando rasgarla y cada uno de los botones de esta volando. Unas manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Rachel, mientras una boca besaba el camino que dejaban unos indagadores dedos.

Rachel gimió mientras esta volvía a besarla, absorbiendo el sonido con su ávida boca. Inclinando la cabeza, amoldó sus labios perfectamente a los de ella, y su beso se hizo más persistente.

La morena abrió más sus piernas para darle cabida a la joven la cual no dudo en acercase lo máximo al centro de esta. Y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar ahora su pantalón, haciendo un espacio para introducir su mano por dentro de esa sensual ropa interior de encaje, cuando iba allegar al punto donde latía el deseo de la morena…

"¡Mama!" la morena abrió los ojos frustrada. "Mama, Lucas está ocupando el baño hace ya un rato y debo arreglarme" su hija entraba a la habitación sin pedir permiso. "¿estás bien? Estas roja" Kitty se acercaba a su madre y se sentaba en una esquina de la cama para tocar su frente. "pareciera que tuvieras fiebre".

"no te preocupes" su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, signo de su latente excitación producto del acalorado sueño que fue participe. "puedes usar mi baño". Permitiendo que su hija entrara a su baño y cuando esta lo hizo, aprovecho de tapar su cara de la vergüenza y reír de lo que había pasado. No podía permitirse soñar con la nueva amiga de su hijo, debieran tener la misma edad, ¡podría ser su hija!.

XXXXX

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba la rubia. "Demonios, no esto puede estar pasando de nuevo" levantaba sus sabanas y le hablaba adentro de su cama. "me tienes que estar bromeando, maldita adolescencia."

La rubia se despertaba con una erección matutina y no servía mucho que en sus sueños apareciera su esposa, y lo peor de todo era que en sus sueños eran dos, la joven de 17 años y su actual Rachel de 35.

Se levantó rumbo al baño para tratar de arreglar la situación, una vez frente al espejo se miró y se habló a sí misma. "Lo sabemos, ella es jodidamente sexy sea de 17 o de 35, pero no puedo despertarme cada mañana de la misma manera que lo hacía desde que la conocí, parezco una adolecente virgen".

Luego que la rubia se bañó y bajo a desayunar, su amigo le tenía preparado unos wafles y fruta junto con un tazón de leche y cereales. "¿a qué debo este honor?". Pregunto tomando un sorbo del jugo de su amigo.

"Se supone que eres mi hija, pues te tratare como una, con sus ventajas y desventajas".

"No pensaras en castigarme, porque tengo 35 años no lo olvides, soy mayor que tú incluso".

"Pues no lo pareces". Sonrió el rubio ganando la pelea. abrio la billetera y saco una tarjeta y la coloco en la mesa mientras desayunaban. "Quinn, toma esta tarjeta en caso de emergencia, se que ya no tienes trabajo y que parte de lo que recibirás por tu despido debes dárselo a Rachel para tus hijo, no esta de mas que tengas un plan B, que clase de padre seria si teniendo dinero, su hija no tiene. Asi que como tu padre te obligo a que la tomes y si encuentras necesario usarla hazlo, si no siéntete libre de guardarla y que junte polvo." la rubia no dijo nada y guardo la tarjeta en su billetera y la guardo en su mochila. "Ahora apúrate mejor no quiero que llegues tarde. Aunque podrías llegar tarde y así me llaman de dirección." Le tomo el brazo cuando vio que esta se levantaba.

"Olvídalo me iré ahora, dale tiempo, te ayudare pero ahora déjame ir" el rubio le soltó el brazo y la dejo partir.

Quinn iba en el Mini Cooper, cuando el pillo un semáforo en rojo, se detuvo, pero no esperaba que el auto que se detenía al lado de ella, fuera Jake y su hija Kitty. El joven la miro con una mirada llena de odio, aun no olvidaba como lo había humillado el día anterior. Veía como el chico hacía sonar el motor del auto retándola, mientras que Kitty trataba de calmar al chico, Quinn lo miro y se rio haciendo que el chico se enfureciera más aún si es que era posible.

"Crees que con esa actitud de macho alfa me vas a asustar, estas más que equivocado, pensé que te lo deje claro ayer." Levanto su ceja para enfatizar el punto.

El semáforo se tornó verde y Jake acelero a toda velocidad, lo cual hizo que Quinn se asustara, apresar de todo iba su hija en ese auto. Acelero lentamente el auto para dirigirse a la escuela, como era de esperarse el auto de Jake llego primero y vio donde había estacionado el muy idiota, ocupando dos espacios.

Se bajó de su Mini Cooper y se dirigía a entrar cuando chocó accidentalmente con Sugar. "Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba".

La chica le sonrió genuinamente y siguió su camino, veía la bondad de Britt en esa chica. Y esperaba que no tuviera absolutamente nada de Santana, eso podría ser un desastre.


	8. Chapter 8

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES**

**Y SI FUERA ASI QUINN TERMINARIA CON PUCK Y SE IRIA A VIVIR CON RACHEL PRIMERO COMO AMIGAS Y DESPUES QUIEN SABE...**

CAPITULO 8

La primera vez que sientas una ráfaga fría de hielo con sabor lazando directamente a cara y que este entre en cada fibra de tu ser, ojos, boca, nariz y se cuele por tu ropa y toque tu piel caliente. Nunca olvidaras esa sensación,

Antes, cuando Quinn era adolescente, los jóvenes no eran tan creativos como para llegar a lanzar un granizado a la cara para marcar los perdedores, pero esto era una creación de algún genio malvado, eso era seguro.

No solo era por la fuerza del impacto o lo incomodo que resultaba que el hielo corriera por tu piel haciendo que te estremezcas, aunque esto eran factores relevantes. Era más allá de eso, era de ser por primera vez el blanco de las burlas. Era la forma en que todo el mundo te veía y se echó a reír para no darle más realce del que ya tenía, una venganza que tenía el nombre de Jake impreso por todos lados, pero el muy cobarde no fue capaz de hacerlo el mismo que tuvo que mandar a unas porristas a hacer el trabajo sucio. Camino hacia el baño más cercano ante la atenta mirada de decenas de ojos que veían como la rubia trataba de mirar a través de un ojo, porque no podía abrir el otro.

Todas estas fueron todas las cosas que Quinn tuvo que aprender muy rápidamente, ya que fue a su casillero después del almuerzo en busca de algunos libros cuando alguien la llamo por su nombre, bueno su actual nombre y esta se giro encontrándose con esa sustancia rojiza por toda su cara. Al menos era frutilla, no le desagradaba el sabor.

Trato de limpiarse con la punta de la manga de su ropa mientras iba camino al baño. Cuando esta llego comenzó a lavarse con agua, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando sintió una mano tomándole el hombro. Trato de no entrar en pánico y se giró.

La suerte estaba de su lado, pues se encontró de lleno con la mirada compasiva de Sugar, la cual le ofrecía una toalla que tenía en su bolso.

"Creo que es algo bueno que tengas el cabello corto, en caso contrario esto habría sido mucho más complicado" le dio una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sonrisas de la madre de esta. "pero creo que tu ropa está en ruinas, tendremos que encontrar algo que te puedas poner".

Por su parte Quinn todavía sufría del shock ante la nueva experiencia, comenzó con escalofríos violentos producto del hielo pero poco a poco comenzó a volver a la vida.

"Hay que liberarte de esta ropa mojada o te vas a coger un resfriado." Ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzó a tirar de la camiseta blanca hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza de Quinn.

"¿Hey, qué estás haciendo?" Quinn cuestionó pero ya era demasiado tarde y la camiseta ya estaba en una pila en el suelo.

"Acabo de decir, te vas a enfermar si te quedas en esa camiseta, voy a darte mi remera que traigo aquí en mi bolso". Se giró para ir en busca de la prenda para pasársela a Quinn.

Quinn quería preguntar por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella, pero incluso la madre de esta era así, sin duda había recogido la habilidad de Brittany como la bondad de ella, de modo Quinn agradeció.

La campana de la escuela sonó, ambas chicas salieron del baño, la rubia agradeciendo a la joven por ayudarla en ese momento e iban riendo y Sugar se reía colocando su mano en el hombro de Quinn cuando ambas chocaron de frente con Lucas.

El joven capto la escena entre ambas chicas y sitio la traición. Era tan obvio que se castigó mentalmente, no tenía sentido, la chica se veía que tenía madera de ser popular, porque se juntaría con el perdedor de la escuela.

Su nueva amiga, la que lo había defendido y la única persona que conocía del amor platónico que este profesaba a Sugar. Obviamente algo había pasado entre ellas, la rubia tenía la remera que Sugar estaba usando en la mañana cuando la vio entrar al establecimiento. Lo más probable es que hubiese usado sus trucos de seducción y Sugar hubiera caído rendida a sus pies.

"Hey, estaba con tu amiga y tuve que pasarle mi ropa, esta chica sí que sabe cómo buscar problemas". Dijo esto mientras se reía junto con Quinn.

"Eh sí que bonito". Le envió una mirada de odio a la rubia tratando de recriminarle por lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ellas.

"No sé cómo agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudarme, yo casi no te conozco." Quinn le decía a la chica.

"No es ningún problema. Mi mamá siempre me dice que hay que ayudar a la gente siempre que lo necesiten, incluso si se trata de extraños." Sugar dijo con una sonrisa. "Mi mamá también dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma y tu alma se ve muy familiar."

Antes de que Quinn pensara en una respuesta, Lucas tosió para hacerse notar entre las chicas, con un mal humor captado por Quinn. "Me voy de aquí". Hablo el chico sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

"No sé quién dio la orden de hacer esto, pero si fueron las porristas, tomare el asunto y hare que ni a ti o a Lucas les vuelvan a hacer eso".

"¿A Lucas también le ocurrió?". Pregunto preocupada, sentía que lo que su hijo le demostraba a ella no era lo que estaba viviendo en la realidad.

"Si hace unas semanas también lo encontré bañado en granizado y me acerque y le tendí una toalla como lo hice contigo pero la tomo y salió corriendo, creo que no supo quién lo había ayudado."

"Gracias por lo que hiciste en ese entonces y ahora conmigo." Quinn dijo a la chica y le brindo un rápido abrazo.

"No hay problema." Respondió la chica, la cual se dirigía a la siguiente clase y la dejaba en medio del pasillo.

XXXXX

Tan pronto como Quinn entró en la casa de Sam, lo primero que hizo fue poner la remera que le pasó Sugar en lavado y luego se fue a la nevera y cogió una cerveza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de beber, Sam entró y se la robo a ella.

"A veces realmente te odio." Quinn dijo en voz baja cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera.

"¿Cómo puedes odiar a tu padre, a tu querido y adorable padre, Charlie?" Sam tomo unos sorbos de la lata.

"Puedo cuando este me roba mi cerveza es difícil no hacerlo." Quinn dijo mientras agarraba una botella de agua en su lugar y se sentó en la barra de desayuno.

"Técnicamente es mi cerveza. No he tenido una llamada hoy así que obviamente aún no has de tener problemas. ¿Estás tratando de bloquear mi juego con la directora?" Preguntó Sam, sentado frente a ella.

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en sus manos al recordar petición de Sam y murmuró, "Me olvidé. Veré lo que puedo hacer por ti mañana, pero no hago promesas."

Sam parecía contento con su respuesta y levanto de ahí junto en el momento en que se oyeron unos pequeños 'dings' que le avisaba que la ropa estaba lista. Lavada y secada.

"Esta remera es de Sugar, la hija de Santana y Brittany". Le dijo al rubio cuando esta traía la prenda lista, mientras trataba de doblarla. "Mi hijo, Lucas está enamorado de ella. Pero creo que no se tomó muy bien que me la encontrara en el baño, me miraba con una expresión de odio en sus ojos. Creo que debo hablar con el"

"Bueno si la chica es como Brittany pues le encuentro toda la razón al chico. Me pondría celoso de solo ver a otra persona con ella"

"Bueno tiene parte de ambas, pero el carácter afortunadamente lo saco de Britt. Pero si hubieras hecho algo por hablarle a Britt tal vez hubieras salido con ella o algo. Ahora creo que iré a darle una visita a mis hijos, con la excusa de que a Lucas lo estoy ayudando a entrar al equipo". Le quito rápidamente la lata a Sam y tomo un sorbo. "Te veo más tarde papa".

"¡Buena suerte!" grito mientras veía como Quinn caminaba hacia la puerta para salir.

"Voy a necesitar un poco más que suerte si consigo que me diga que es lo que pasó hoy." Susurró para sí misma mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo, cogió las llaves y se dirigió hacia su antigua casa.

XXXXX

Llego a su antiguo hogar. Se bajó del auto y sintió orgullo cuando llego al patio y veía como su hijo encestaba sin problemas en el aro.

Lucas sintió unos pasos e inmediatamente dejó caer la pelota, doblo los brazos y con el ceño fruncido se puso de frente a la chica.

Era en momentos como ese cuando Quinn vía realmente los genes de Rachel en Lucas, como el ceño fruncido a la perfección y la mirada cuando se enojaba e iba a reprocharle algo. Se detuvo en donde estaba y trató de conseguir la mirada más sincera en su cara para lograr hablar con Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, yo sólo quería..." Quinn comenzó cuando Lucas la interrumpió con una voz traicionada.

"¿Cómo pudiste? Te dije lo que sentía por ella y vas y te aprovechas de la situación, crees que no vi como ella te miraba y como ambas sonreían. Unos minutos y ya compartían bromas privadas. Creí que eras mi amiga".

"Lucas no era lo que parecía. Me lanzaron un granizado en la cara y ella me estaba ayudando a limpiar. No te traicionaría de esa manera, te lo prometo." Explicó Quinn.

"Pero si cuando llegue donde ustedes, estaba bromeando que eras buena para meterte en problemas y ambas rieron." Tiro el balón en signo de frustración hacia el lado.

"Ella estaba ayudándome además de que vio todo lo que paso. Sabe que quien mando a hacerme esto, fue el idiota de Jake. Sabes que no te haría daño, eres mi amigo". Quinn se arriesgó dando un paso hacia el rubio más joven y cuando Lucas no se movió de nuevo ella lo tomó como una buena señal.

"Bueno Evans creo que no tengo motivos para no creerte, has hecho por mi mucho más de lo que todos en esa escuela. Pero si pero si te veo dando vueltas a mi chica más, habrá mucho que pagar". Lucas trató de parecer tan intimidante como sea posible, pero sabía que había fracasado cuando vio a Quinn tratando de contener la risa. "Por lo menos trate de asustarte".

"Lo siento Lucas es que dijiste ´mi chica´, todavía estoy un poco confundida en el hecho de que a pesar de que ustedes dos no han entablado alguna conversación, esta sea tu chica." Quinn bromeó tirando a Lucas el balón que estaba cerca de ellos. Lucas logro tomarla y se giró rápidamente para encestar nuevamente.

"Si te presentas a las practicas la entrenadora no dudara en colocarte en el equipo. Yo empecé a asistir y los demás chicos que están ahí, no son ni la mitad de buenos que tu". Comenzaron a practicar entre risas y alguna que otro chiste de Quinn hacia su hijo. "Oh es así, no creo que me ganes niñito." Quinn dijo quitándose la chaqueta y tirarla a un lado de la cancha luego hacerle frente a Lucas.

Jugaron hasta que oyeron un auto estacionando en el camino de entrada al lado de la cancha. A pesar de darse cuenta de que ella estaba en casa, cuando Quinn se volvió todavía estaba sorprendida al ver a Rachel salir del coche. Trató de limpiar el sudor de los ojos, cuando Rachel llego frente a los chicos e hizo contacto visual con ella se quedó inmóvil.

"Mamá, esta es Charlie, la hija del Tío Sam. Charlie, esta es mi mamá". Lucas las presento provocando un silencio entre ambas. Al ver que Rachel no iba a hacer ningún movimiento para responder ella se adelantó y le estrechó la mano.

"Es un placer conocerla señora Fabray." Ella trató de ignorar la electricidad que corrió a través de la palma en el simple contacto.

"Es Berry." Kurt respondió, apareciendo desde detrás del coche.

"Guau" dijo la morena cuando reacciono.

"Si, no puedo creer que alguien tuvo un hijo con el tío Sam". Respondió el chico sin saber que lo que su madre había dicho era producto de otra situación.

Antes de que Quinn tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, la morena se acercó peligrosamente cerca de esta y la miraba con tanta intensidad que Quinn tragó saliva.

"Te pareces a mi esposa cuando ella era una adolescente." Rachel dijo como si esto debería ser una gran noticia para ella, la había visto ya un par de veces pero ahora podía verla de más cerca que las oportunidades anteriores. Ella comenzó a tocar su cara para ver qué tan profundas eran las similitudes que podían tener entre ambas personas y Quinn no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de estar cerca de Rachel de nuevo.

No es la primera vez en su vida que tuvo el deseo de golpear a Kurt Hummel en la cara, mientras se ponía detrás de la morena y le dijo: "Cariño, realmente necesitamos entrar."

"Kurt, la viste ¿no?". Hablo la morena cuando se volvió sobre sus pies y se alejaban de ambos chicos.

"Si amor la vi". Le decía el hombre mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la casa

Quinn por su parte no atino a nada más que decirle a su hijo. "¿es linda, no? Mientras tenía el balón en la mano. Trataba de escuchar que era lo que ambos hablaban y alcanzo a escuchar que Kurt le decía que tenía que conocer a otras personas, algo acerca de que sería buena idea salir con alguien que le sonría, me dijera que era bella y lo único que quiera sea llevarme a la cama.

Quinn siguió mirando la puerta hasta que Rachel desapareció detrás de ellos y unos segundos después sintió un proyectil de goma rebotando en el costado de su cabeza, al ver como Lucas lanzó la pelota hacia ella y llamó: " ¡Vamos Charlie, vamos a jugar!"

XXXXX

La clase de Salud. Quinn no tenía nada en particular contra el concepto de aprender acerca de cosas así, de hecho sabía que era muy beneficioso para ella cuando era una chica tratando de crecer con el 'extra' que estaba en sus pantalones. Había ayudado también que estaban en clases de salud mixtas, porque significaba que la educación sexual que era relevante para los chicos era por tanto, relevante para ella.

Todas esas cosas que le habían ayudado tanto la primera vez. Pero temía que ahora todo lo que le enseñaban a ella sobre sexo fuese mal utilizado por su hija y por el novio de esta.

Llego al salón que le correspondía la clase, y cuando entro vio a su hija besándose apasionadamente con su novio Jake. Tomó su asiento ignorado completamente la pareja besándose en la mesa delante de ella. El profesor entró y luego por suerte les dijo a todos que tomaran sus asientos. Quinn no podía dejar de ver el hecho de que era el mismo profesor, todavía en la clase de salud, aunque ahora él era un anciano. Como Kitty se sentó en la mesa en diagonal a la de ella y adelante Jake. Cuando el chico fue a sentarse en el asiento de delante de Quinn, esta no pudo contenerse de usar sus pies para deslizar la silla del muchacho hacia atrás.

Maldijo en su mente que el muchacho era lo suficientemente atlético como para alcanzar a afirmarse a través de sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras caía de modo que no se golpeó contra el suelo. La idea de simplemente darle alguna patada en el culo ahora fácilmente accesible cruzó por su mente, pero el momento pasó pronto como el muchacho giró con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"El señor Puckerman por favor debe de sentarse, estamos a punto de comenzar la lección." El profesor le habló desde el frente de la clase y de mala gana tomó su asiento, pero no antes de enviar una última mirada a la chica rubia.

"Hoy vamos a hablar sobre el sexo seguro. Sabemos que muchos de ustedes son sexualmente activos o lo serán, pero la política de la escuela es la abstinencia.

"Eso es muy inteligente, me alegra saber que hay alguien aquí, creo que deberíamos tener un pacto de abstinencia. ¿Quién se anima? ". La rubia levantó la voz y cada uno de los jóvenes y jovencitas comenzaron a murmurar acerca de que estaba loca por decir dicha estupidez.

"Sin embargo siendo realistas debemos evitar cualquier accidente, y debemos prepararnos para cualquier circunstancia." El anciano habló cuando empezó pasando alrededor de una caja de condones para que cada estudiante pudiese para tomar uno.

Cuando la caja fue pasada a Jake le dio un gran puñado y anunció a la clase, "Esto puede durar un fin de semana.". Dijo lanzado una mirada a Kitty. Se dio vuelta y le paso la caja a Quinn, la cual iba a tomar uno, pero se detuvo y lo soltó dejándolo caer en la caja de donde lo había sacado.

"La verdad es que no necesito uno".

"Eso es más que obvio". Grito Jake causando las risas de algunos.

Todo el mundo en la clase ahora estaba mirando el intercambio entre los dos chicos, de modo Quinn levantó la voz un poco más fuerte y se dirigió a la habitación.

"¿Sabes por qué yo no necesito uno? Es porque tengo la intención de esperar hasta que encuentre a alguien que ame. Me refiero a que se llama hacer el amor. Debe de hacerlo con alguien a que ames. Yo lo hare cuando encuentre a la chica indicada". Todo esto lo decía bajo la atenta mirada de Kitty.

"Creo que debes hacerlo cuando de veras ames a alguien, cuando seas capaz de volcar ese amor que tienes hacia la otra persona y volverlo un bebe, es ese momento cuando tienes en tus brazos a esa pequeña niña, la cual te mira y te sientes la persona más afortunada del mundo. Que no hay nada más pequeño y delicado, que no amas a nada más que a ese bebe, que todas tus decisiones sean para protegerla en cada momento. Es esperar a la persona adecuada." Por mucho que había tratado de evitarla, Quinn se encontró hablando principalmente a Kitty, en un intento de convencerla de no dormir el chico, negándose a considerar la idea de que quizás ya hayan dormido juntos.

Kitty soltó el condón de su mano, mientras cada una de las chicas también lo hacían, y escuchaban murmullos de que no los necesitaban.

Jake miró molesto y de repente agarró la caja que la tenía el chico a su derecha y deposito el condón bajo la mirada de Quinn, la cual se sorprendió. "Yo no necesito esto tampoco, porque sé que mi novia le gusta sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros." Terminó por mirar sugestivamente a Kitty y apoyándose en la mesa para besarla. Fue entonces cuando Quinn se sintió que no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Quinn se había levantado de la silla y había impulsado sobre Jake, arrastrándolo hacia abajo en el suelo, donde comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, con toda su fuerza. El chico trataba de defenderse cubriendo su rostro, ya que no podía pegarle a la chica, se escucho un chillido cuando en su afán por protegerse levanto la rodilla a la altura de su abdomen y esta choco de lleno en la entrepierna de la chica.

Quinn fue solo capaz de girarse hacia un lado y quedar aturdida por el dolor agarrando su entrepierna.

"¿Qué demonios? De veras eres más bicho raro de lo que yo creía que eras Evans." Jake le grito cuando ya fue capaz de levantarse. Toda la clase se había empezado a murmurar como la sangre que tenía Jake, en la boca por el golpe de Quinn y la rubia que seguía tirada en el suelo.

Lo último que vio fue a los ojos de Kitty llenos de algo indescriptible antes de que fuera sacada de la sala con ayuda de alguien que amablemente la levanto y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

* * *

**un saludo a los que me lee y que dejan reviews no se desesperen por el faberry es que tengo que acomodar la historia ante de que haya mas interaccion... el proximo capitulo habra faberry :) **

**Cada review es un like para mi :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES**

**Y SI FUERA ASI RM ME DEJARIA ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO**

CAPITULO 9

"Gracias Charlie, yo sabía que no me ibas a fallar." Él rubio dijo en referencia a cuando él le había pedido que entrar en una pelea para que pudiera ver Mercedes nuevo.

"¿Qué has hecho en el pelo?"

"Nada, sólo vamos a ver lo que piensa la señorita Jones." Sam dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina, llamó una vez y luego se dejó en la habitación. Quinn siguió, tratando de no reírse de su intento de llamar la atención.

La mujer miró sorprendida como Sam irrumpió en la oficina, dio la vuelta al escritorio de esta, se arrodilló delante de ella la cual se encontraba sentada y le besó la mano. Sam tenía una enorme sonrisa y Mercedes sólo se veía increíblemente incómoda y cuando se trasladó a tomar asiento frente a la mesa de ella discretamente se limpió la mano en su falda.

Quinn cerró la puerta detrás de ella y gimió suavemente mientras se sentaba lentamente junto a Sam. Mercedes la miró con simpatía mientras ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Bueno, señorita Evans, solo han pasado dos semanas y ya has hecho bastante ruido en la escuela McKinley." Ella sólo asintió y la miró de vuelta en la vergüenza cuando la directora continuó. "Tenemos una política de no violencia en esta escuela y que por lo general castigar al instigador de una pelea con una suspensión... no vamos a hacer eso esta vez."

"Qué amable de su parte." Sam dijo y comenzó a llegar a su mano de nuevo, pero Mercedes movió rápidamente su mano y miró a Quinn.

"Charlie, sé que es difícil de lidiar con el asusto de una nueva escuela, pero la violencia no es la manera de lidiar con sus problemas. Va a ser fácil esta vez y sólo vas a conseguir dos días en detención, a partir de mañana y espero que esto te enseñe una lección".

Mercedes volvió a los papeles de su escritorio y los tomó como su señal para Quinn de salir y tener que empujar a Sam con ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Mercedes miró e hizo contacto visual con ella.

"También me gustaría que visite a la concejera estudiantil y tal vez ella pueda dar algunos consejos sobre cómo manejar los secretos que podrían haber salido recientemente. Por cierto es obligatoria su asistencia señorita Evans." La directora dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad pero de apoyo.

"Gracias señorita Jones."

XXXXX

Emma Pillsbury era una buena persona, eso era evidente, pero cuando hablaba con sus alumnos, a veces ella manejaba las situaciones delicadas mal.

Unos segundos después de Quinn se había sentado en su oficina, la mujer pelirroja había entregado a Quinn un folleto que estaba titulado, "Por lo que eres un poco diferente allí abajo." Tenía una imagen de dibujos animados de un adolescente que cubre su entrepierna y mira confundido, Quinn levantó la vista con el folleto en la mano. Cuando vio la mirada expectante en los ojos de la concejera ella rápidamente hizo que su rostro se viera interesado y miro el folleto, a sabiendas de que la mujer sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

"Esta situación no es tan extraña como se podría pensar Charlie. Esto no es una enfermedad o algo que necesita ser arreglado, es sólo algo de la naturaleza y algo que tienes que aprender a aceptar de ti misma." Emma dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"He aceptado esta parte de mí misma, pero tampoco la idea fuese que todo el mundo se enterara. Esto sucedió la última vez... en mi antigua escuela y todo el mundo me trato de manera diferente. La mayoría de la gente me fue aceptando con el paso del tiempo, pero algunos constantemente me molestaban. Yo no quiero que ocurra nuevamente aquí". Quinn explicó poniendo el folleto sobre el escritorio. Este fue lo más honesto que había estado con alguien que no fuera su madre, Rachel o Sam desde que era joven.

_Flashback_

_Rachel y Quinn estaban en la casa de la morena besándose en la habitación, ambas estaban acostadas en la cama, la morena estaba bajo los brazos de la rubia la cual tenía sus manos cuidando no dejar su peso sobre la otra. Cuando la rubia sintió que algo estaba despertando al sur de su cuerpo se separó lentamente de su novia y se giró hacia un lado, la morena lo mal interpreto y se puso ella ahora sobre la rubia, y comenzó a besar el cuello de esta, haciendo que la erección que ya iba creciendo lo hiciera más rápido, por lo cual la rubia levanto su cuerpo y trato de separarse de su chica._

_"__Amor, espera un poco". La morena seguía besando y mordiendo su cuello y esta solo podía gemir. "amor esto es importante"._

_"__¿Qué pasa amor?"._

_"__Rachel necesito hablar algo importante contigo."_

_"__dime que es lo que ocurre". La morena se separó y se sentó a una distancia de la rubia, la cual provecho para coger un cojín y tapar su evidente erección sin que su chica lo notase._

_"__Pues yo este, la verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que te diga cambie lo que hay entre nosotras… mira soy una chica pero con algo extra en mi… yo… yo tengo un pene." Y soltó todo el aire que había tomado. Trataba de mirar a su chica y que esta le dijera algo. "Rach… dime algo, no te quedes callada."_

_La morena solo atino a quitar la mano que sostenía el cojín, lo tomo y lo lanzo al suelo, luego alzo su brazo y tomo el cuello de la rubia y solamente la beso. La rubia por su parte no atinaba a nada más que coloco sus brazos en la cintura de la morena, y cuando Rachel se empezó a separar de sus labios susurro. "No me importa si tienes un gnomo ahí abajo, yo te quiero por lo que eres no por lo que tienes ahí o no. Gracias por confiar en mí." Y se fundieron en un abrazo, en el cual se demostraban todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra._

_XXXXX_

_El entrenamiento había terminado y solo quedaban algunas personas en la escuela, pero la rubia se encontraba tirada en el suelo de los vestidores llorando, no podía creer que alguien había contado su secreto. Maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió bañarse en la escuela._

_En ese momento llego Rachel corriendo y cuando la encontró, se arrodillo a su altura y la atrajo hacia ella, coloco la cabeza de la rubia en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus brazos y besaba su cabello._

_"__Tranquila amor todo estará bien, quien haya sido recibirá su castigo". Le decía mientras besaba cada parte del rostro de su novia._

_La levanto y tomo el bolso de esta entrelazo sus manos y comenzaron a caminar camino al auto de la rubia, cuando estas se dirigían al estacionamiento varios alumnos se acercaron a la pareja y comenzaron a tirarle huevos a la rubia. La morena a pesar de su repulsión a ese tipo de cosas, al ser vegana, no se alejó en ningún momento de ella y la atrajo para poder protegerla, rápidamente saco las llaves del bolso de la rubia y abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sentó. Cuando ambas estuvieron dentro, partió el auto mientras que le daba la mano a la rubia._

_Ambas sabían que cuando la escuela se enterara del secreto, no serían muy compasivos con Quinn._

_Fin Flashback._

"Pues todo el mundo sabe ahora, solo vas a tener que aguantar en lo que respecta a las personas que no pueden aceptar. No vale la pena." Continúo hablando Emma volviendo a la realidad a Quinn.

Quinn asintió, mostrando que el mensaje le había servido. Se levantó de su asiento y sintió como la puerta se abría dando paso a un profesor. "Gracias, por sus consejos, creo que ahora me siento mejor."

Quinn se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos, estaba dirigiéndose a su casillero cuando alguien la alcanzo y se puso a su lado.

"Hola Charlie". Sugar la saludo con una sonrisa. "me entere lo que pasó en la clase de salud, de veras lo siento".

"Si, no es la idea de llamar la atención que quería, preferiría que me conocieran por que iba a llevarlos a ganar los partidos de basquetbol".

"Bueno, la razón por la que me acerque a ti es por dos cosas. La primera es que se te va a acercar lo más probable Bree y sus amigas."

"Bree me suena". Decía frunciendo el ceño la rubia

"Son las amigas de Kitty, la hermana de Lucas". Le decía como lo más obvio del mundo. "Bueno ellas te van a querer acosar por lo que se enteraron acerca de tu… bueno de tu condición. Y lo segundo es que te quería pedir un consejo, tu eres amiga de Lucas, entonces quería preguntar si a él le gusta alguna chica."

"mmm, si la verdad es que si le gusta una". Sugar bajo la mirada resignada. "le gustas tú". La chica miro a Quinn con un brillo en sus ojos. "el pobre no sabe cómo acercase a ti, está nervioso pero dale una oportunidad, es un buen chico."

"gracias Charlie, por alegrarme el día. Ahora debo ir a la siguiente clase, por cierto lo siento por todo lo que te paso hoy, incluso perdiste la hora de almorzar. ". La chica se despidió de Quinn y fue a su clase.

Quinn no se había percatado de dicho detalle, el ir con la consejera había hecho que perdiera todo el tiempo que tenía para comer. Después de todo lo que le había pasado necesitaba recuperar energías, por lo que no sería problema saltarse una lección para tomar algo de comida. De todas maneras ya se había metido en problemas uno mas no haría diferencia.

XXXXX

Detuvo su Mini Cooper en un restaurante que alguna que otra vez había ido con su familia como sola, aquí hacían las mejores hamburguesas dobles con queso y tocino en Lima. Últimamente iba tan a menudo cuando peleaba con Rachel que la gente de allí siempre la recibían bien. Esta situación ameritaba que nadie en ese lugar la reconocería y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías que estaban, mientras simulaba ver el menú, está ya sabía lo que iba a pedir.

Una camarera joven se acercó a ella preguntando que deseaba, no dudo en pedir una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino. Esta vez tuvo que pedir con una gaseosa ya que no tenía legalmente edad para pedir cerveza.

A medida que la mujer se alejaba, Quinn miró a través del asiento y se congeló cuando vio a Rachel llegando al local y sentándose en una mesa frente a ella.

Rachel se sentó en la mesa ignorando a su alrededor, hasta que empezó a revisar el menú para poder ordenar y una fuerza desconocida la hizo levantar la vista y después de unos segundos encontrarse con esa cara conocida.

Como solo había un pequeño espacio entre ellas y Rachel dijo sin tener que levantar la voz: "Tu eres la amiga de mi hijo Lucas, Charlie ¿no es así?"

Su voz parecía miel y Quinn casi se olvidó de responder. "Sí, que bueno verle de nuevo señora Fabray." El corazón le dio un salto cuando Rachel no la corregía como lo había hecho Kurt.

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?" Rachel le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mostrando que ella entendía la necesidad de abandonar la escuela de vez en cuando. Quinn había sido la que siempre convencía a Rachel para irse antes de la escuela por lo que ella sabía que la morena estaba de acuerdo con ello.

"Sí, bueno, me perdí el almuerzo y tenía hambre, así que pensé, qué mejor lugar para el almuerzo ¿verdad?".

"Este es un gran lugar, pero ¿por qué te perdiste el almuerzo?" Preguntó Rachel y Quinn se lamió los labios para decir una mentira, y en ese momento los ojos de Rachel fueron atraídos a la zona y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el labio partido de Quinn. De inmediato salió de su mesa y se sentó frente a Quinn, tomando su cara en sus manos mientras examinaba el corte.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Rachel preocupada por la joven.

"Es probable que no quiera saber." Quinn dijo, sabiendo que Rachel odiaba la violencia y era un pacifista total.

"Te metiste en una pelea ¿no es así?" Rachel preguntó y supo que ella estaba en lo cierto cuando Quinn le dirigió una mirada tímida. "Voy a tener que hablar con tu padre acerca de esto." Rachel murmuró para sí moviendo la cabeza ante la mirada de la rubia.

"Él ya lo sabe." Quinn respondió cuando la camarera había traído tanto su comida como la de Rachel. Quinn dio un gran mordisco a su comida, mientras Rachel miraba con ligero disgusto.

"¿Cómo puedes comer eso sabiendo que era una vez un animal indefenso?". Rachel objeto al momento de tomar un delicado bocado de su ensalada.

"La salsa barbacoa ayuda a que se deslice." Quinn bromeó mientras tomaba otro bocado.

"Bueno, yo prefiero mi ensalada, la cual viene con una pizca de conciencia tranquila, muchas gracias Charlie."

"Es un país libre señora Fabray." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa.

"Llámame Rachel." Quinn no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su cara.

XXXXX

Estar nerviosa no era algo que reinaba comúnmente en Quinn, pero deseaba con toda su alma que Lucas pasara la primera prueba de basquetbol, ella no tuvo que pasar por ninguna prueba ya que la entrenadora la había visto jugar y no lo creyó necesario.

Pero Lucas debía de entrar al equipo, así podía evitar que lo maltrataran y poder defenderse de una vez por todas.

"Piensa rápido." Una voz familiar llamó desde detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta y cogió el balón antes de que pudiera golpearla en la cara. Lucas había entrado y había entrado con el chico del agua, internamente se acordó de Sam.

Un chico mucho más bajo que Lucas, iba con unas botellas de agua mientras caminaba junto a Lucas y cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca de ella el aguador se tropezó con algo y casi dejaba caer las botellas.

"Hey cuidado aquí." Quinn dijo, alcanzando rápidamente una mano y le dio al muchacho una sonrisa amistosa.

"Charlie es Rory, él es el chico del agua para el equipo." Explicó Lucas.

"Encantado de conocerte." Rory dijo con un fuerte acento irlandés y cuando Quinn le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, continuó, "yo soy un estudiante de intercambio."

"¿De dónde?" Quinn le preguntó en tono de broma.

"Japón". Rory respondió inexpresivo y Quinn no podía dejar de reír, le había caído bien el chico ya.

La entrenadora Sylvester comenzó a caminar al centro de la cancha y comenzó a dar órdenes de que los aspirantes comenzaran a correr. "Los últimos 6 que queden para correr seguirán en carrera". Y Quinn se sentó en las gradas con Rory y veían como Charlie comenzaba a correr a lo largo de la cancha.

Cuando ya estaban los 6, llam los hizo que jugaran con los del equipo. "Evans, trae tu culo aquí abajo para un juego de dos. Lo harás con Fabray". La rubia se alegró de poder hacerlo a su lado. Lucas estaba demasiado emocionado y corrió a unirse a Quinn.

La entrenadora sopló el silbato y los dos rubios se colocaron automáticamente en su posición, como si hubieran estado jugando juntos durante toda su vida y que en realidad lo era, pero sólo Quinn sabía. Tan pronto como Lucas había sido capaz de sostener su cabeza erguida, Quinn se había asegurado de mantener el balón en manos de alguno de ellos para encestar.

Encestaron un par de veces logrando ganarle a la otra pareja. Estos chocaron los puños mientras corrían de vuelta a la posición inicial y anotaban de nuevo esta vez después de una pérdida de balón entre sus oponentes. Termino el pequeño partido y la entrenadora llamo a la siguiente pareja, Quinn le pidieron nuevamente participar y Lucas se fue a sentar con Rory.

Y para cuando los 6 aspirantes se presentaron, la entrenadora nombro que 4 de los 6 pasarían a la segunda prueba, entre ellos Lucas. Cuando este escucho eso se emocionó y corrió a abrazar a Quinn que estaba cerca de él y luego Rory de acerco y le estrecho la mano y le brindo un abrazo también.

Quinn estaba segura de que quedaría en el equipo, era solo que a la entrenadora le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente. Por lo que vio como ambos chicos se abrazaban y no lo dudo y se acercó a ellos para fundirse en un abrazo grupal. Lucas lo había logrado. La rubia estaba más cerca de cumplir uno de sus objetivos: Lucas lograra entrar al equipo.


	10. Chapter 10

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**PERO SI LO HICIERAN MARLEY Y KITTY APARECERIAN EN LA SEXTA TEMPORADA**

CAPITULO 10

Quinn se levantó temprano un día sábado, algo muy extraño en ella, miro el reloj y mentalmente recordó que su esposa cada sábado se levantaba temprano para correr. Ambas lo hacían pero con el tiempo la rubia prefirió seguir durmiendo dejando a su esposa ir sola, decía que ya no tenía la misma energía que antes. Ahora podía ser una nueva oportunidad. Esperaba que aún lo hiciera.

Se levantó rápidamente y se colocó ropa apropiada para ejercitarse, saco unos auriculares y rápidamente se puso camino a la casa de Rachel. No calentó ni preparo sus músculos, sino que partió una carrera a toda velocidad. Agradecía mentalmente la nueva energía encontrada es ese cuerpo adolescente. A lo lejos vio una sombra que a medida que se acercaba tomaba mas forma. Era Rachel. Tomo una bocanada de aire suficiente para darse la fuerza necesaria, agradeció que la morena solo trotaba y le fue más fácil alcanzarla.

"Buenos días señora Fabray". Dijo la joven una vez que la alcanzo, sacando sus auriculares de los oídos.

"Mierda". La morena se había asustado y había detenido la marcha. "me asustaste Charlie, te dije que me dijeras Rachel." La miro seriamente, mientras ahora ambas detenían su trote.

"Lo siento, Rachel." Le sonrió de medio lado. "veo que te gusta la vida sana, eres vegana, haces ejercicio, se nota que te conservas bien". Dijo esto último mirando lascivamente sus pierna y trasero.

"Te das cuenta que estás hablando con la madre de tu amigo". Levanto una ceja ante la desfachatez de la joven.

"Lo siento Rachel, creo que se me paso la mano. Pero no puedo evitar alagar a una mujer cuando esta es bella." Coloco su mano en su pelo mientras decía eso, denotando nervios hacia la morena.

"y sigues hablando de esa manera, creo que no te das cuenta de que te doblo la edad.". Se sonrojaba, causando un sentimiento de emoción en la rubia, sentía que se estaba acercando de a poco a la morena.

"Pero no pareces que dobles mi edad, la verdad es que creo que te mantienes mucho más joven. Creo que podrías probarlo trotando juntas, si es que no te molesta que trote junto a ti."

"No, la verdad es que salí con la idea de trotar y no sería malo hacerlo con compañía, antes salía con mi esposa pero luego dejo de hacerlo." Se veía la tristeza de la morena.

"Bueno no recordemos cosas malas, ahora aprovechemos de disfrutar este día soleado para ejercitar". Trato levantando el ánimo de su esposa.

Ambas consiguieron comenzara a trotar una al lado de la otra, cuando la morena se giraba se encontraba de lleno con la mirada de la joven rubia mirándola y sonriéndole, la cual conseguía descolocarla cada vez que esto ocurría. En la mente de la morena había un choque de pensamientos, esa chica le recordaba a Quinn y todo lo que habían pasado juntas y a la vez le extrañaba que alguien de su edad se dedicara a halagarla tanto cuando las adolescentes de la edad de la joven eran mucho más atractivas que ella.

La rubia por su lado, trataba de mirarla cada vez que podía pero también debía mirar el camino para no chocar con nada y quedar en vergüenza. Las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su mente. Conquistarla sería fácil si ambas tuvieran la misma edad, pero sabía que la morena estaba reticente a la idea de que alguien menor se interesara en ella. Luego de trotar por un buen rato se acercaban a un parque y al parecer se sincronizaron debido a que ambas se detuvieron cerca de unas bancas.

"Creo que esto me cansó más de lo que creí". Trataba de hablar la rubia. "pero a ti te veo en una pieza, se nota que tienes resistencia, interesante".

La morena se rio internamente ante ese comentario, trataba de evitar pensar el doble sentido que la joven le imprimía a cada comentario que salía de su boca.

"¿siempre le hablas así a tus compañeras en la escuela para que caigan rendidas a tus pies? Porque creo que debes ser consiente que conmigo no va a funcionar. Conozco cada uno de esos trucos."

_"__Me sorprendió que me enfrentara de esa manera tan directa, creo que los años la hicieron más segura, hace 18 años atrás dichas palabras hubieran logrado que se sonrojara y me mirara con esos ojos los cuales denotaban algún brillo, en cambio ahora ya no es la chica inocente que era en ese tiempo. Ahora me atraía de otra manera"._ Fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente de la rubia.

"¿Por qué no eres capaz de creer que lo que digo acerca de ti es verdad?". Pregunto la rubia.

La morena la miro y cambio el tema. "¿no dejaste alguna novia o no tienes ninguna en la escuela?".

"Mi novia termino conmigo." Bajo la cabeza al suelo. "creo que en parte tenía razón fui una idiota con ella.". Tomo aire para decir lo último. "Sabía que en el fondo tanta cosa buena en mi vida no podía ser verdad, pero no supe apreciarla".

La morena quedó intrigada ante esto último, no había visto a la joven así de vulnerable siempre contenta y dándole algún comentario halagador "lo siento, no era mi intención acordarte de eso". Se sintió que había traspasado un límite.

"No te preocupes". Levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

"Mira Charlie, de veras lo siento. ¿Tomaste desayuno?". La rubia negó. "pues entonces te invito a desayunar en mi casa para disculparme por meterme en donde no debía. Y si tienes suerte te encuentras con Lucas, el cual debo apuntar, está contento de compartir contigo, y yo lo agradezco en el alma."

"Bueno creo que no sería capaz de negarme".

XXXXX

Ambas habían llegado a la casa de Rachel, la morena se encargó de colocar algunas cosas en la mesa, leche, pan, cereales, jugo. Mientras ponía en el horno una sartén.

"guau tantas cosas, ¿tus hijos bajaran?". Preguntaba la rubia al ver tanta comida sobre la mesa.

"sinceramente no se levantan hasta un rato más, la verdad es que en esta familia la única que madruga soy yo. Como no sabía que podías comer hice un poco de todo.". Esta se sentó frente a ella con una taza de café.

"¿y ese será tu desayuno? Un café." Sabía que cada mañana hacia lo mismo, pero quería ver que tan lejos llegaba esta vez. "Creo que tomare los cereales y unas tostadas." Decía mientras tomaba las cosas en frente de ella.

Ambas se veían mientras desayunaban pero no emitían palabras, la rubia dejo sus tostadas en un plato frente a la morena, sabía que esta le encantaba robarle pedacitos de sus tostadas. Veía como la morena miraba el plato pero no atinaba a realizar nada. No era que la morena no quisiera hacerse las suyas, era una manía que había agarrado con el tiempo de robarle a su esposa la comida. "Miras mucho mis tostadas, si quieres sacar un pedazo no hay problema, en todo caso es tu comida."

"la verdad es que solía robarle la comida a mi esposa cada vez que desayunábamos, pero no me creo capaz de hacerte eso a ti". Se mordió el labio inconscientemente mientras le hablaba a la rubia.

"Creo que eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en este mundo". Hablo la rubia en un ataque de sinceridad embelesada mirando a la morena y cuando se dio cuenta se castigó por usar la misma frase cursi que Lucas había usado para describir a Sugar.

La morena ante la frase no sabía cómo reaccionar, si era uno de los trucos de la rubia o verdaderamente lo decía. Luego de eso reino el silencio, ya que no se decantó por ninguna reacción.

Luego de un rato la morena rompió el silencio. "Y Charlie, ¿mi hijo sabe que… a ti… que a ti te gustan las chicas? La rubia abrió los ojos de inmediato, le causo gracia dicho comentario, pero quería jugar un poco con ella.

"Pero si a mí no me gustan las chicas." La morena se sonrojo de la vergüenza había dado por sentado que era así, por todas las frases que le dedicaba una y otra vez. Miro para otro lado de la mesa para evitar cualquier contacto visual con la joven. "Estoy bromeando, Rachel. Claro que lo sabe". La morena volvió a conectar la mirada con la joven la cual le sonreía para luego reírse sutilmente

"Hubieras visto tu cara, pero si lo pienso bien, no me gustan las chicas." La miro fijamente a los ojos para decir la siguiente frase. "Me gustan las mujeres".

La morena trago un sorbo de café, esa chica prácticamente se le estaba tirando encima con la mirada, esa mirada que muy bien conocía de su esposa. Toda esta situación le estaba confundiendo, si se disponía a ceder a los coqueteos de la chica, se acordaba que era ya no era una, que era una madre de hijos de la edad de esta.

"Creo que levantare las cosas". Se dispuso a decir bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn, la cual se paró al igual que ella y tomo lo que ocupo para dejarlo en el mismo lado donde se encontraba Rachel.

Cuando la rubia llego hasta donde estaba la morena de espaldas, la giro colocando sus manos en la cadera de esta, haciendo que ambas quedaran mirándose de frente. La rubia lo tenía decidido, se la iba a jugar por Rachel, tuviera 17 o 35. Se acercó suavemente hacia la boca de la morena, la cual alternaba la mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos. Cuando ambos labios estaban a un par de centímetros, Quinn miro los ojos de su esposa y vio lo que creyó una confirmación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerro la distancia entre ambas y beso sus labios, al principio era un simple roce, pero después ambas abrieron sus bocas y dieron paso a sus lenguas. Rachel se perdía en sus labios, ambas buscaban fundirse en choque.

La morena perdió sus dedos en el corto cabello de la chica, se estaban besando y esta lo acepto, debía de estar loca. No era posible esa chica, se veía que podía conquistar a cualquier chica que se propusiera, entonces porque estaba besándola a ella. Paso un momento por su cabeza que tal vez podía ser la típica experiencia de tener algo con la madre de sus amigos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró que lo de la rubia permanecía cerrado, coloco sus manos en los hombros de esta para detener el beso.

La rubia se sentía en la gloria, estaba besando al amor de su vida y esta se lo permitió, se sentía como en casa en esos labios. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo, cada toque, cada sensación que le producía. Hasta que la morena coloco sus manos e hizo que se separaran, esta lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de miedo de su esposa.

"Creo que deberías irte." Alcanzo a decir la morena antes que de que escuchara a alguno de sus hijos cerrando una puerta en el piso superior.

"Lo siento, Señora Fabray". Creyó que habría una estupidez de que le dijera Rachel en este momento.

La rubia salió de la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, que solo atinaba a tocarse el labio con sus dedos. La rubia decidió trotar hasta su casa y mientras esta lo hacía pensaba en cómo había sido la primera vez que la había besado.

_Flashback_

_Quinn no había sido capaz de besar a Rachel cuando la invito después del partido, no porque no quisiera, se moría por hacerlo pero no lo encontró correcto. Por lo que salieron un par de veces y cada vez que veía esos labios, se volvía loca pero quería algo especial, no era cualquier chica, era LA CHICA, y no quería echarlo a perder._

_La invito a cenar a un restaurant, la paso a recoger en su auto y se dirigieron a su destino. Ambas comían compartiendo más de una mirada. Era el momento adecuado, cuando la fuera a dejar a su casa, la besaría._

_Dirigió su mirada al plato para recoger algunas de sus verduras, del plato vegano que pidió solo para complacer a Rachel. Cuando esta le hablo. "¿crees que hay algo malo conmigo?". La rubia la miro confundida. "Creo que si me invitas a salir varias veces, es porque te gusto supongo"._

_La rubia dejo a un lado su tenedor y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. "Y por qué crees que hay un problema contigo, pero por supuesto que me gustas y me gustas mucho."_

_"__Entonces por qué no has intentado besarme". La rubia sonrió y bajo su mirada._

_"__Porque no eres alguien más para añadir a la lista y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo". Tomo su mano y la beso. "Muero porque estos labios que tocaron tu mano puedan llegar a tu boca pero no quiero echarlo a perder."_

_La morena sonrió ligeramente ante la respuesta que esta le dio a sus preguntas, tenía el poder de hipnotizarla y de sacarle una sonrisa en todo momento._

_Terminaron de cenar mientras cada una hablaba de sus cosas en la escuela, la morena de sus múltiples actividades extracurriculares, y la rubia de su deporte y sus múltiples hazañas._

_La rubia estaciono frente a la casa de los Berry, cuando la morena se iba a bajar esta la detuvo. Se bajó y rápidamente le abrió la puerta del auto y le ofreció su mano y esta se la acepto. Siguieron caminando hacia la puerta de la casa cuando la rubia la giro para quedar de frente y con una rosa en la mano._

_"__Quinn, como… esa rosa…está preciosa". Decía la joven tomando la flor que la rubia le ofrecía._

_"__Rachel Berry, eres una chica genial, eres divertida, hermosa y me llenas de energía cada vez que escucho tu voz. No quiero besar esos labios sin la certeza de que seré la única que lo haga desde ahora, por lo que quería preguntarte. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_La morena tenía una sonrisa que era imposible de borrar. Tomo el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos y le respondió. "Si Quinn, si quiero"._

_La rubia tomó la cintura de la morena y la atrajo hacia ella. Y suavemente junto sus labios en un roce inocente, cerrando ambas sus ojos y dejándose llevar._

_Cuando necesitaron el aire se separaron, y ambas abrieron lentamente sus ojos. "Creo que valió la pena". Dijo la rubia robándole un pequeño beso de esos labios. "no te voy a mentir que quería besarte hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora sé que no voy a probar nada más dulce que tus labios."_

_Fin Flashback_

Una vez que llego a su casa, se tomó un baño. Sentía frustración porque ahora cada situación le constaba el doble lo que le costó en su época. No se iba a rendir iba por Rachel, costara lo que le costara.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

El nuevo amigo de Lucas y este habían llegado a la casa de Quinn después de que habían pasado la última media hora sentado en su cocina con absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que deben hacer. Por lo que decidieron ir a la casa de la rubia.

Cuando estos llegaron estuvieron en la cocina al igual como lo estaban en la casa de Lucas. Quinn había mandado a Sam a su habitación, no sabía si este podía manejar de buena manera y simular la situación Padre-Hija.

Por supuesto que había hablado demasiado pronto como vio una cabeza rubia alrededor de la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Hola amigos de mi hija.". Apareció el resto de su cuerpo, entonces apareció ante ellos con una camiseta con Spock en él y Quinn se castigó mentalmente, debió haberlo encerrado con llave.

"Hola Sr. Evans." Rory dijo cortésmente con los ojos iluminando a la vista de la camiseta de Sam y se preguntaba dónde podría conseguir uno.

"Por favor, llámame Sam." Sam respondió con una sonrisa antes de colocarse detrás de Lucas, encerrándole en una llave la cabeza y continuo: "Pero Luke puede llamarme Tío Sam como siempre."

"No sé tío Sam suena un poco estúpido, prefiero llamarte Sammy." Dijo el chico luego de darle un codazo en el estómago para hacer que se soltara. La maniobra funcionó y se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás permitiendo a Lucas comer algunas cosas que estaban en frente en la mesa.

"Sammy está muy bien." Sam consintió con voz tensa mientras se frotaba el estómago rápidamente.

"¿Qué tal comer tacos?, vi todas las cosas que necesitaríamos." Lucas sugirió.

"No sé lo que ustedes están hablando, pero yo no voy a pasar mi noche limpiando el desorden de ustedes adolescente así que fuera de mi cocina". Sam dijo con su voz adulta, pero el impacto y fuerza se perdió cuando este se resbaló ligeramente en su camino a la nevera. Sonriendo ante su propia torpeza, cogió una cerveza y luego se volvió hacia los tres adolescentes y preguntó: "¿Por qué están aquí un día viernes cuando podrían no se salir y portarse como adolescentes y evitar la destrucción de mi cocina?"

"Bueno no sabíamos que hacer Sammy, entonces creímos que Charlie tendría un mejor plan."

"Bueno, a mí se me ocurre una mejor manera de como pasar un viernes por la noche". Sam sonrió y agarró sus llaves y les indicó que lo siguieran hasta su coche.

XXXXX

"Esto no es exactamente lo que teníamos en mente Sammy." Dijo el chico menor, mirando por la ventana del asiento de atrás el edificio que se avecina en frente de ellos.

"Sí, y se ve muy ocupado." Rory observó, haciendo un gesto hacia el aparcamiento casi lleno.

"Por no hablar de aburrido." Quinn añadió finalmente.

"Ustedes están haciendo el ridículo, este lugar es increíble." Sam respondió mientras salía del coche y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

"Ni siquiera entiendo por qué querrías venir aquí de todos modos tu apestas en bowling." Quinn le dijo cuando ya se encontraban entrando.

"No es sólo acerca del bowling. Hay una sala de juegos y comida, una gran pantalla de televisión en el bar. Por no hablar de nachos. Además tengo una reunión de negocios aquí" Los ojos de Sam brillaban mientras hablaba.

"¿aquí?". Hablaba la rubia.

"Si aquí, con quien me reúno es un joven de la edad de ustedes, o un par más. así que dispérsense y pásenla bien". Dijo el hombre retirándose hacia unas mesas donde efectivamente se reunía con un joven.

Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que habían muchos de sus compañeros en este lugar, lo cual parecía un poco extraño. Cuando iba a dirigirse para comprar unas gaseosas, sintieron la voz de una chica llamando a Charlie. La rubia se dio vuelta y vio la mirada de la chica que Sugar le había advertido.

"Hola Charlie, veo que te enteraste de la fiesta de cumpleaños que me están celebrando". Decía la joven agarrando la chaqueta de esta.

"Lo siento, pero no trajimos un regalo". Le retiro las manos de la chaqueta a la joven.

"Yo lo veo frente a mí, comenzare a abrirlo". Jugaba con el cierre de la chaqueta logrando bajarlo. Lucas y Rory la miraban impactados por la situación.

"No lo creo". Saco de su bolsillo el celular. "lo siento me están llamando, debo contestar". Se giró y con los ojos les dijo a ambos chicos que la siguieran.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, miro hacia todos lados y vio a Sugar la cual la saludo desde la distancia, esta le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a Lucas. "Mira ahí esta Sugar, ve y háblale".

"ehh sí creo que le hablare… la próxima semana.". El chico se giró para ir a otro lado, la rubia lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo ligeramente hacia donde estaba la chica.

"Bueno Rory, ahora solo quedamos nosotros". Se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia el chico pensando en lo que iban a hacer ambos.

Mientras que a unos metros un tímido Lucas se acercaba a Sugar, ambos se miraban llenos de nervios. El chico tomó aire y comenzó a hablar con la chica. Se veía desde la distancia como el chico se colocaba la mano en su cabeza y comenzaba a mover la otra sin cesar. Esta más que nervioso. Quinn miraba a su hijo desde la distancia en una de las mesas que lograron sentarse junto con Rory. Comenzó a hablar con el chico de intercambio cuando vio como de repente ambos chicos comenzaron a acercarse hacia la mesa.

"Hola chicos, supongo que debería haber esperado verlos por aquí." Sugar dijo a la rubia y al joven. Quinn veía como su hijo miraba a la chica bobamente.

"lo dices por la fiesta de cumpleaños… la verdad es que no nos invitaron solo vinimos. Sin embargo, fue una coincidencia increíble". Respondió la rubia.

"pues una agradable coincidencia". Respondió la joven mirando a Lucas, el cual sonrió de un lado. "¿les parece que vayamos a bailar?". Pregunto a los chicos presentes. Los dos jóvenes asistieron, pero la rubia miro en la parte superior del local y vio a su hija sola.

"Creo que los alcanzo en un momento, primero debo de hacer algo". Sin esperar respuesta de los tres jóvenes, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su hija.

Subió las escaleras y vio como la chica estaba sentada sola en una silla. Tomo una de las sillas y se acercó a la joven.

"Hola Kitty, tan sola que estas"

"Ehh, porque me hablas". Miro confundida a Quinn

"No se pues porque somos compañeras de clases. Y creí que tal vez si tenía dudas sobre las materias podría pedirte ayuda, porque me dijeron que entrarías a Georgetown"

"no iré a Georgetown". Tomo de su vaso lo que pudo descifrar Quinn que era alcohol. "Iré a la universidad comunitaria de Ohio, a Jake le ofrecieron ser el gerente de un local de comida. Ambos nos iremos a vivir juntos cuando terminemos la secundaria".

"¿Qué?. Katherine Fabray Berry no puedes hacer eso, tienes un gran futuro y lo echaras a la basura por ese idiota". Hablo enojada por lo que su hija le comunicaba.

"No eres quien para decirme que debo y no debo hacer, así que permiso". La joven se levantó y se fue de la vista de Quinn.

La rubia golpeo la mesa en la que estaban y miro el vaso que se tambaleo un poco producto del golpe. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo olio, efectivamente era alcohol. Se levantó y miro como a la distancia estaba Lucas bailando con Sugar. Miro el camino que tomaba su hija que se acercó a la chica que estaba de cumpleaños. Tomo su cara con sus manos viendo como su hija iba a tirar por la borda su futuro. Comenzó a caminar para bajar por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su hijo.

Comenzó a bailar con Rory, ya que su hijo bailaba alegremente con Sugar. Luego de un rato Rory se fue porque ya era tarde y lo habían llamado para que volviera a la casa de la familia en donde se estaba alojando, por lo que quedaron los tres, ya estaba cansada y decidió tomar asiento sin antes conseguir alcohol para pasar el mal rato que su hija le estaba haciendo pasar.

En eso que estaba bebiendo se le acerco Sam, el cual se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la espalda.

"Veo que tu hijo se divierte con la chica López". El rubio les indico con la mirada a ambos chicos. "Quinn venía a decirte que me voy, si ustedes se quedaran, cosa que según veo a Lucas ocurrirá, me iré por qué debo hacer mañana por la mañana. Te dejo las llaves del auto y yo me iré en taxi porque aún es temprano y no quiero que anden ustedes en taxi podría ser peligroso".

"Guau, sería un buen padre Sammy. Gracias amigo". Y así sin más Sam se fue del lugar dejando a su amiga sola bebiendo. Luego de un rato en donde su hijo se divertía bailando con Sugar y ella sonreía de medio lado por la escena y negaba sonriendo. De pronto vio como ambos chicos se acercaban a la mesa.

"¿Estás borracha?" Lucas susurro cuando se encontró con ella en la mesa luego de que ambos chicos volvieran con ella.

"No, pero estoy en éxtasis. Sólo quiero emborracharme y no tener que preocuparse de nada y no te puedo decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo he hecho. La sensación es intoxicante."Explicó Quinn.

"déjame probar esto". Lucas le quito el vaso a Quinn y bebió un poco del líquido y escupió. "Puag, como puedes beber esto". Decía mientras se limpiaba la boca, bajo la atenta mirada de Sugar. Que en cuanto vio al chico escupir solo atino a reírse.

"Es solo ron". Decía la rubia levantando sus hombros

"No me di cuenta que eras una alcohólica Charlie." Lucas bromeó, tratando de aliviar la presión sobre ella un poco.

"Déjate llevar y vive un poco Luke." Dijo Quinn despeinando al joven y quitándole el vaso para volver a beber.

"Iré al baño en un momento vuelvo". Sugar cortaba el momento entre ambos.

La chica se retiraba bajo la mirada de los Fabray, cuando esta se perdía Quinn se giró hacia su hijo. "¿Y cómo va todo con Sugar?".

"Pues no se creó que tengo posibilidades pero tengo miedo, que pasa si me rechaza".

"Pues lo dudo, esa chica le gustas así como a ti te gusta, solo debes jugar bien tus cartas. Pregúntale con quien se ira y le puedes ofrecer llevarla, tenemos el auto para nosotros dos". La rubia jugaba con las llaves girándolas sobre uno de sus dedos para mostrarle al chico las llaves del auto de Sam.

"Bueno le diré. Ahora dime que es lo que te ocurre". Le preguntaba el chico.

"Creo que mi vida no está tomando el rumbo que creía".

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"Creo que no lo entenderías".

Y el chico iba a preguntarle acerca de eso, pero fue interrumpido por Sugar que volvía a la mesa con ambos.

"¿De que hablaban?". Pregunto Sugar

"Hablamos de ti, de cómo Lucas me decía que bailabas súper bien". Contesto la rubia y sentía la mirada de un sonrojado joven.

"Pues gracias Lucas". Acaricio el brazo del chico, el cual se sonrojo más aún. "Mi madre me dice que lo saque de ella, era porrista igual que yo. Y también me decía que era una excelente bailarina".

"Pues no lo dudo". Le giño el ojo el rubio a Sugar. La rubia le levando los pulgares haciendo notar que fue acertado su comentario.

"Chicos pidamos algo, me imagino que tanto baile los dejo sedientos". Agrego la rubia y levanto la mano para que un mesero se acercara hacia ellos.

"¿en qué les puedo ayudar?". Se acercó un joven musculoso con una cresta en la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Puck". Agrego mirando a Quinn.

"Pues vamos a tomar 2 jugos y un ron". El mesero le sonrió a la rubia y se giró para ir en busca de las cosas.

"¿Seguirás tomando Charlie? mi madre dice que el alcohol no es la respuesta".

"Pues es muy sabia tu madre". Resoplo la rubia.

El chico volvió con el pedido, coloco los vasos a los jovencitos primero y dejo el ron con uno que otro giño a la rubia.

"Si fuera hetero totalmente lo haría contigo". Soltó la rubia sin filtro hacia el chico de la cresta. El joven solo rio dejando un sonoro _que lo disfruten._

"Creo que hasta aquí llego tu consumo de alcohol Charlie". El joven tomo el vaso y lanzo el líquido a un macetero de plantas artificiales que adornaban el lugar.

"Creo que será hora de irme. Es tarde y debo buscar un taxi". Sugar se levantó de la mesa, pero Lucas tomo el brazo.

"Nosotros te llevamos, tenemos auto, así que no te preocupes". Le respondió a la chica. "Ahora Charlie anda al baño mójate el rostro y nos vamos de aquí". Le dijo con autoridad.

La rubia se levantó un poco mareada, no estaba borracha ya que tenía aguante de alcohol pero necesitaba despabilarse. Por lo que se dirigió al baño. Choco con un grupo de adolescente todos iguales de ebrios. Entro al baño y se mojó el rostro, iba a salir cuando sintió unos ruidos de uno de los cubículos. Por lo que escuchaba era alguien vomitando, se acercó uno a uno a los cubículos hasta que vio unas piernas arrodilladas abrió la puerta y se acercó lentamente y se sorprendió al ver de rodillas a su hija Kitty.

"Hey Kitty, vamos a levantarte". La rubia levanto suavemente a su hija y limpio su boca suavemente. La chica miraba a Quinn extrañada por su acción. "Vamos a casa, te subirás al auto y te iras con Lucas".

"¿Lucas? ¿Trajiste a mi hermano pequeño a esta fiesta?". Grito.

"Sí. Y ahora nos iremos". Quinn tomo a Kitty por el codo, haciéndola girar hacia ella y Kitty comenzó a marearse y no ser capaz de mantenerse de pie. Por lo que la tomo de la cintura y coloco la mano de su hija sobre su hombro y salió del baño. "¿Y dónde está tu novio?".

"Es un tonto, me dejo tirada aquí". Y nuevamente se comenzó a desvanecer. Quinn agradeció que su hija tuviera la altura de Rachel, por lo que no fue difícil tomarla con más fuerza y anclarla a su cuello. Bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta en ese momento de la corta falda que llevaba su hija en ese momento. Con la respiración en su cuello siguió caminando tratando de buscar con la mirada a Lucas y Sugar. "Mira ahí está mi hermanito". Dijo la rubia pequeña apuntando hacia el chico que venía con Sugar al lado. "Si le hubiera pasado algo a mi hermanito pequeño te hubiera pegado en tus pelotas". Quinn la miro, como era más baja tuvo que bajar sus ojos, no sabía si reírse de lo loca que parecía en ese momento su hija o sentirse asustada por la amenaza.

Llegaron a donde estaban Sugar y Lucas, y el chico ayudo a Quinn a llevar a Kitty al auto. Cuando llegaron el chico se disponía a abrirle la puerta cuando su hermana casi le vomita encima, el chico rápidamente le esquivo. Quinn abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dispuso a dejar a su hija ahí, con la mirada confundida de su hijo.

"No dejare que tu hermana te pueda echar a perder tu oportunidad con Sugar, así que ambos se irán atrás para que puedan hablar o algo así". Le levanto la ceja al chico el cual solo atino a reír y se dio cuenta que la chica solo venía a unos pasos atrás de ellos.

El chico cortésmente le abrió la puerta a Sugar para que esta entrara y luego entró el. Por el espejo retrovisor vio como la rubia le giñaba el ojo al chico celebrando cada acción que hacia bien.

Fueron a dejar a Sugar a la casa López Pierce, Quinn se despidió de la chica y Lucas se bajo con ella para dejarla en la puerta de su casa, la rubia veía como ambos chicos se quedaban en la entrada hablando y riendo de alguna gracia que el chico había contado, la rubia solamente reía de lo que era testigo.

"Deja de mirarme el culo Charlie". Escucho la voz proveniente del bulto humano que estaba en un estado casi inconsciente. Antes de que Quinn tuviera tiempo de corregirla que no miraba a su culo, levanto la mirada y vio como el chico recibía un beso en la mejilla que duraba más de lo habitual. Luego el chico llego nuevamente al auto y se subió atrás con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Me parece que eso fue algo prometedor. Espero que le pidas una cita". Le dijo la rubia a su hijo menor.

"Ahora creo que estoy más seguro de hacerlo".

"Ya ahora vamos a dejarte a ti y a tu hermana a casa". Y prendió el auto y acelero camino a la casa de sus hijos. Cuando llegaron a destino rápidamente apago el auto y se bajó ella y junto con Lucas se dispusieron a sacar entre ambos a Kitty, la cual venia en un estado semi inconsciente, ambos tomaron los brazos de ella y se los colocaron en sus hombros.

Cuando Lucas sintió una arcada proveniente de Kitty el chico solo atino a soltarla y esta se vino de frente hacia Quinn, la cual recibió en su ropa todo lo que su hija estaba botando para luego desmayarse. La rubia no hizo ninguna mueca de disgusto por lo ocurrido, era su hija no podía tenerle asco, y prefería que fuese ella quien hubiese recibido esa bomba que otro desconocido que se hubiera hecho el amable con otras intenciones hacia su hija. Se sacó rápidamente la chaqueta se la lanzo a su hijo Lucas y tomo a su hija de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando se la encontró en el baño del local. Sentía que era un peso muerto, la chica no reaccionaba ni siquiera a caminar por lo que se agacho y tomo a su hija en brazos y así llevarla más cómodamente a través del camino que conducía a la entrada de la casa la cual permanecía oscura. Lucas venía detrás de ambas chicas buscando en sus bolsillos las llaves para poder entrar. Eran las 3 de la mañana, no estaba en sus planes llegar tan tarde a su hogar, tenía la esperanza que su madre no notara su ausencia.

Iban caminando cuando unas luces se encendieron asustando a Lucas y a Quinn y despertando a Kitty. Por lo que rápidamente Quinn bajo a su hija la que se restregaba los ojos producto de la violenta luz que penetro en sus ojos. La puerta se abrió y apareció Rachel en una blanca bata de seda con el ceño fruncido hacia los tres chicos en el porche. La idea de que ella parecía un ángel voló brevemente a través de la mente de Quinn antes de que Rachel empezara a gritar.

"¿Dónde han estado?" Rachel preguntó con enojo a partes iguales, la tristeza y la preocupación.

* * *

Los capitulos desde ahora se enfocan mas en Ambas y dejamos a un lado la secundaria solo cuando es necesario lo nombro o escenifico.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Rachel se encontraba en bata ante los tres chicos con una cara de preocupación y enojo a partes iguales, les había hecho una pregunta y ninguno atinaba a responderle. Cuando Quinn iba a abrir la boca se le adelanto su hijo.

"Estábamos en una fiesta y perdimos la noción del tiempo." Respondió el chico honestamente.

"¿Han estado bebiendo?". Eso sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta al ver la imagen de su hija en un estado de intemperancia.

Lucas negó con la cabeza en sentido negativo, pero Kitty eligió ese preciso momento para volver al mundo de la consciencia y fue a los arbustos violentamente y volvió a vaciar su interior vomitando las plantas que con tanto afán Rachel se había encargado de plantar y cuidar. Ambas madres de Kitty vieron la escena y no pudieron evitar sentirse mal en ese momento. Rachel solo coloco su mano en su boca y Quinn quería acercarse a su hija como lo había hecho anteriormente en el baño del local.

Una vez que la rubia menor ya había botado todo en su interior se limpió la boca con la mano y gimió hacia su madre.

"¿Puedo por favor usar el baño?". Le dijo a Rachel con una mirada de pena la cual asintió y le dio el pase para que entrara a su casa dejando a su hijo y a Quinn aun afuera.

"Lucas ¿Cómo dejaste que tu hermana le pasara esto?". Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El chico solo miro a Quinn sin saber que decirle a su madre, la rubia capto el mensaje y decidió que era hora de hablar ella.

"Vera señora Fabray, nosotros dos estábamos en mi casa y decidimos ir a una fiesta pero no sabíamos que su hija estaba ahí, me la encontré en el baño ya que su novio se olvidó al parecer de ella y ya estaba ebria. Preferí traerla yo a que otra persona lo hiciera, si de por si iba a traer a Lucas, Kitty no me suponía ningún problema, pero no culpe a su hijo el no tuvo la culpa". Le dijo a la morena. La cual mientras le hablaba empezó a examinar la ropa de esta y comenzó a mirarla de manera extraña.

"esas manchas en tu ropa ¿fue… fue mi hija?". Pregunto tímidamente.

"Eh la verdad es que si antes de que llegáramos vomitó sobre mi ropa, pero no se preocupe señora Fabray...". La rubia fue interrumpida por Rachel

"Lo siento en nombre de mi hija, si quieres puedes pasar al baño y limpiarte. Y si quieres para que no manejes de noche puedes quedarte acá". Dio el pase a ambos chicos para que entraran. Ambos chicos iban caminando rumbo a las escaleras cuando fueron detenidos por la voz de Rachel. "Lucas a tu habitación mañana hablare seriamente contigo y con tu hermana. Charlie acompáñame a mi habitación para que puedas entrar al baño por que el otro está ocupado por mi hija". Luego que dio las instrucciones ambos chicos hicieron lo que la morena les pidió.

Quinn entro al baño de la habitación, dejando a Rachel afuera en la habitación. Lo miro y luego miro su ropa la tenía toda embarrada con vomito de su hija, por lo que rápidamente saco su remera y sus pantalones. Cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta, miro de donde provenía sin abrirla y escucho como Rachel le decía que se sacara la ropa y que se la pasara a ella para lavarla. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y le entrego las prendas bajo la atenta mirada de la morena quien se sorprendió al ver a la adolescente con un brasier y unos bóxer ambos del mismo color.

"Pa… pásame la… la ropa para dejarla lavándose durante la noche. Te… te daré una camiseta y un pantalón para que puedas dormir". La rubia era consciente de los estragos que estaba ocasionando en su esposa, tenía el cuerpo de 17 con sus abdominales, los cuales siempre fueron la debilidad de la morena. Estaba en parte emocionada iba a dormir en su casa, en su hogar y probablemente en su cama, ya que Lucas fue a su habitación y Kitty estaba aún en el baño y luego rumbo a su habitación también, por lo que quedaba la cama que tenía Rachel, comenzó a maquinar su próxima estrategia cuando sintió que la morena le pasaba una de las remeras que le pertenecían a ella cuando aún vivía ahí y que aún no se llevaba.

"Gracias señora Fabray". Le agradeció a su esposa.

"Te dije que me dijeras Rachel". Sentencio la morena.

"Lo siento es que pensé que luego de la estupidez que cometí la semana pasada se me había revocado dicho derecho".

"Mejor no hablemos de ese episodio Charlie, por el bien de ambas". Y la rubia bajo la mirada ante dichas palabras. "Si quieres que te disculpe por lo que paso, podrías ayudarme a sacar a Kitty de la bañera que estoy cien por ciento segura que se quedó dormida en el baño". La rubia solo asintió y procedió a dirigirse al baño y por suerte este no tenía seguro por lo que solo abrió y efectivamente su hija estaba abrazada al baño. Con sumo cuidado tomo a su hija en brazos la cual atino a acurrucarse en el pecho de Quinn, por lo que rápidamente la rubia salió del baño y se dirigía a la habitación de su hija cuando sintió la mano de Rachel en su hombro.

"Tráela para mi habitación, ¿no pensaras dormir en el suelo? Kitty dormirá conmigo y así puedes ocupar su habitación. ¿No es problema cierto Charlie?". La rubia negó con la cabeza y siguió las instrucciones de su esposa. Dicho plan echaba a la borda sus planes de reconquista. Cuando dejo a su hija en el lugar donde normalmente ella dormía y la arropó se despidió de Rachel, la cual solo atino a mirar los penetrantes ojos de la rubia y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se arrepintió.

La rubia se dio cuenta que le iba a decir algo, por lo que ella tomó la palabra. "Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí Rachel." Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

XXXXX

La rubia dormía plácidamente cuando un ruido interrumpió su sueño, causando un dolor punzante en la cabeza. "Maldita sea". Murmuró al sentir el despertador de Kitty, lo golpeó para apagarlo y hundió su cabeza en la almohada para seguir durmiendo cuando sintió la voz de Rachel en el pasillo cantando, cosa que la hizo despertarse del todo. Además de un sabroso olor a tocino, encontró la situación muy extraña, se levantó pero no supo que colocarse, porque su ropa se la quitó Rachel en la madrugada por lo que bajo así mismo como se encontraba vestida.

Iba por las escaleras siguiendo tanto el olor como la dulce voz de su esposa, cuando se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina y se deleitó mirando el espectáculo que brindaba la morena. Rachel estaba con un delantal cocinando dándole la espalda mientras bailaba lo que estaba cantando, se recordaba que al principio de su matrimonio cada fin de semana era igual, Rachel cocinaba mientras cantaba y Quinn se encargaba de colocar todo lo necesario en la mesa o de traer a sus hijos.

Ahora disfrutaba de ver como su esposa estaba llena de vida y feliz, sentía que su presencia en ese hogar no hacía falta, sus hijos y su esposa estaban mejor sin ella. Se quedó un momento pensando en la situación cuando sintió el cambio de canción por una más sugerente, en donde Rachel comenzaba a mover su trasero, esto fue agradecido por Quinn que poso su mirada en esa parte de la anatomía de la morena y ponía una sonrisa boba. La cual fue detectada por Rachel que giro su rostro para encontrarse de lleno con la mirada de la joven.

"Oh Charlie, no sabía que estabas ahí." Se dio vuelta de cuerpo entero sonrojándose ligeramente.

"No deberías de estar avergonzada, eres una bailarina increíble Rachel." Quinn se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios hacia la morena, y recibió una de las conocidas sonrisas que hace años no recibía de su Rachel.

"Gracias Charlie, eso es muy amable de tu parte". Se giró para coger algunas cosas y colocarlas en la mesa. "Creo que mis hijos aun no despiertan, pensé que tú también te levantarías tarde".

"La verdad es que no podía dormir más, sentí un olor que llego a lo profundo de mi estómago". Se rio ante la sonrisa de la morena. "¿Quieres que te ayude con algo, Rachel?, porque creo que seremos tu y yo nuevamente". Sintió como la morena se incomodó un poco con dicho comentario, por lo que rápidamente trato de revertir la situación. "Lo siento creo que mi filtro no funciona en las mañanas, de veras que siento si el comentario te molestó".

"no te preocupes Charlie, ahora ayúdame con estas cosas". Le entregó unos platos y unos vasos. "Hice tocino. ¿Quieres?"

"pero pensé que eras vegana". Acoto la rubia frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta.

"Si lo soy, pero mis hijos comen y antes mi esposa. Y la verdad es que no tenía sentido que les prohibiera ellos son libres de escoger. Me costó un poco entenderlo". Se acercó con la sartén con tocino al plato de la rubia la cual asintió cuando le mostró la sartén y luego se sentó en las mismas posiciones que habían tomado la semana pasada cuando desayunaban, una frente a la otra. "No dejaba que mis esposa la cual es fanática del tocino comiera, solo porque yo era vegana. Cuando ya nos separamos me di cuenta que fue egoísta de mi parte porque mis hijos en especial Lucas ama el tocino como su madre y se lo niego. Por lo que decidí ceder en ese sentido". La morena seguía con su discurso cuando vio la mirada de la rubia. "te estoy aburriendo". Sonó más a afirmación.

"No, para nada me alegra saber que no les niegas el tocino a tu familia y ahora puedo comer yo también". Le dijo lo último tomando una tira y llevándosela a la boca saboreando la sensación. "esto esta delicioso".

"Me alegra que te guste, aunque no entiendo la fascinación de comer animales". Sentencio

"Ni yo de comer pasto". Le rebatió con una sonrisa.

Ambas siguieron comiendo en silencio, se daban más de alguna mirada, que alimentaba la idea de la rubia que aún no todo estaba perdido para ella. Iba a agregar algo cuando sintió el quejido de alguien a su espalda, y vio como la morena se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la persona.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?". Aquella voz tenía que ser de Kitty.

"Kitty, no es manera de hablarle a Charlie".

"No te preocupes Rachel". Le dio una débil sonrisa

"¿Rachel?". Gritó. "Te dijo Rachel, madre".se dirigió a la morena

"Si Kitty, ahora si no quieres tener problemas y que Charlie se entere te recomiendo que te tomes estas aspirinas y comas algo." Le entrego un vaso de agua y unas pastillas. "Además esta chica fue la que te trajo a salvo a casa, se suponía que estabas con tu novio el cual según me entero te dejo tirada y además ebria". La rubia menor tomo el vaso y las pastillas y se las tomo y luego se sentó en donde estaba anteriormente su madre, agarro su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

"eso se llama resaca Kitty". Agrego Quinn mientras veía como su hija aun con los ojos cerrados usaba una de sus manos y juntaba y separaba sus dedos haciendo la imitación de un títere hablando. "Buenos días Kitty". Volvió a hablarle a la chica y lo único que escucho fue un sonoro mmmmm. Por parte de la chica.

Rachel volvió a la mesa colocando un plato con el desayuno de la chica y sentándose al lado de ella. El desayuno siguió sin mucha conversación por el estado en que se encontraba Kitty. Quinn decidió marcharse al ver que su hijo no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

Se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, tomo los platos de todas y los llevaba al lavavajillas. "No te preocupes Charlie, eres una invitada". Le decía la morena tomando el brazo a la rubia

"No es ninguna molestia Rachel. Ahora creo que me iré para no preocupar más a papá". Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kitty y golpeo ligeramente su espalda y susurro un adiós para luego dirigirse a la puerta seguida por la morena. "Gracias por todo, tanto por dejarme quedar y alimentarme. ¿Le puedes decir a Lucas que vendré mañana para practicar?, porque el Lunes es la prueba final que decide si entra o no y obviamente quiero que entre". Dio media vuelta y estaba todo su cuerpo afuera cuando se giró enfrentándose al rostro de Rachel. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y la rubia iba a decirle unas palabras pero se arrepintió al último momento. "Cuídate Rachel". Dijo mientras retrocedía camino al auto.

XXXXX

Cuando llego a casa se encontró con Sam en pijamas, lo hubiese encontrado normal si no fuera porque estos eran de Star Trek. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el.

"Hey hija apareciste". El rubio se paró rumbo a encontrarse con su amiga

"Si, dormí en mi casa, en la habitación de Kitty". Respondió

"Estaba pensando si sigues aun con la idea de seducir a Rachel, te podría ayudar tener otro teléfono, para poder comunicarte con ella ¿cierto? Dijo levantando una de sus cejas. De pronto el rubio la miro confundido y la rubia comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Qué tengo Sam?". Comenzó a tocarse el rostro.

"Vistes un pijama, creo que era necesario decírtelo". La rubia miro su ropa y efectivamente vestía su antiguo pijama.

"Demonios Rachel me paso esto para dormir pero olvide pedirle mi ropa".

"No sé si eres o muy inteligente o muy tonta". Sentencio el rubio para recibir una mirada confundida de su amiga. "Inconscientemente dejaste tu ropa con el afán de volver a la casa y no solo para ver a Lucas sino para entablar conversación con Rachel, porque es a ella a quien debes pedirle tu ropa". El rubio termino su discurso con una pícara sonrisa que contagio a Quinn.

"Dejando a un lado tu ropa, te decía que tendrás que tener otro número para hablar con tu familia sino te descubrirán, porque ¿no pensaras en llamar a Lucas con el número que él sabe que es de su madre?

La rubia había pasado por alto ese detalle, si quería tener contacto con ella debía de tener otro número, a veces la inteligencia de su amigo la sorprendía. Sabía perfectamente que su esposa no le era indiferente lo sentía cuando la miro el día anterior cuando solo vestía su ropa interior, y por cómo le había respondido el beso la semana pasada, aunque se hubiera arrepentido a los segundos.

Aún seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando vio cómo su amigo le acercaba una caja, está la tomo y la abrió. "Pero Sam esto debió costarte muchísimo".

El rubio movió su mano para restarle importancia. "No te preocupes Quinn todos los adolescentes usan estos aparatos incluso tus hijos tienen de estos mismos, ya te dije que no puedo dejar que andes dando pena. Además no es del todo gratis debes ayudarme con Mercedes".

Ahí estaba el truco. el hombre si era bueno, pero como hombre de negocios debía sacar algo a cambio y ese precio era la directora Mercedes Jones.

"Ya pequeño Sammy". Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona. "Primero no deben verse en la escuela, busca un encuentro casual como en el centro comercial, alguna plaza o una cafetería a la que ella asista. Creo que tienes como poder localizarla así que pon tus recursos en esto, luego vas a ese lugar y podría ayudarte con algunas palabras." La rubia levantaba sus cejas. "con algo como un auricular y así yo te diría que podrías decirle".

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y se pararon al mismo tiempo rumbo a la oficina de Sam en donde guardaba sus "juguetes tecnológicos".

Estuvieron toda la mañana hablando del plan para conquistar a Mercedes, en donde Quinn le dio más de una idea que el rubio se encargó de anotar.

XXXXX

Ambos estaban en centro comercial donde según la información recopilada Mercedes se encontraba ahí, el rubio llevaba un auricular que había probado ya varias veces en donde la rubia no perdía oportunidad para gritarle al micrófono que ella tenía en su ropa y que este le lanzara una mirada de odio mientras se sobaba el oído. Vestía una sudadera con capucha para pasar desapercibida y unos jeans y converse todo en negro.

Cuando Sam se acercó lo suficiente la rubia comenzó a darle instrucciones.

"Ya Sammy colócate en la espalda de ella no muy cerca y finge que sin querer le has chocado y así comenzar una conversación". La rubia miraba como su amigo seguía todas las instrucciones y comenzaban a hablar ambos adultos. Se acercó más el micrófono sentada en una banca que daba directo hacia donde se encontraban ambos y comenzó a hablar.

"Hola señorita Jones. Que gusto encontrármela aquí". Hablo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Veo que está buscando ropa, me imagino que lo que se ponga le quedara bien". La directora miro al hombre reticentemente.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo Señor Evans?". La mujer se cruzó de brazos. Y la rubia rápidamente pensó que decirle a su amigo.

"Eh solo le estoy dando un alago a una mujer guapa, no creo que eso esté prohibido".

"Bueno tiene razón señor Evans". Resoplo.

"Dígame Sam". Y volvió la confianza del rubio. "Le gustaría ir a tomar una copa por aquí cerca".

"Tengo política de no salir con los padres de los estudiantes".

"Pero no está ahora en la escuela, que pasaría si conoce a alguien y no sabe que tiene hijos en la escuela donde usted trabaja. Haga cuenta que no soy el padre de una estudiante".

"Usted no se va a rendir, ¿cierto?"

"No está en mi vocabulario el rendirme". Contesto Quinn a lo lejos viendo como su amigo repetía cada una de sus palabras.

"Está bien". La mujer se dio vuelta sin percatarse de como Sam hacia un gesto hacia Quinn la cual solo atino a levantar sus pulgares.

"Quinn creo que te iras sola". Dijo el rubio mirando a la distancia a su amiga. Separándose de Mercedes unos metros.

"Me di cuenta Sammy no te preocupes veré que hago aquí o me voy a casa". La rubia coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera que vestía y esperando que ambos adultos se alejaran para ella levantarse. Cuando se levantó del banco se encontró de lleno con una chica rubia mirándola con los brazos cruzados y una de sus cejas levantadas.

"Charlie, ¿me estas siguiendo?".

"No Kitty, solo paseaba por aquí".

"Claro me imagino, por eso viste con ropa que usaría alguien que quiere pasar desapercibida". Hablo irónicamente

"No quiero pelear contigo, no sé qué tienes contra mí. No he hecho nada para que me trates de esa manera". Resoplo. Sentía que quien era la persona que más le estaba costando llegar era con su hija, la que más miedo tenia de que cometiera alguna estupidez con el idiota de su novio. "Creo que me iré, espero que disfrutes tu salida con tus amigas". Dijo esto último al darse cuenta que sus amigas estaban a varios metros de ellas hablando entre dientes y secreteando.

La rubia menor no tuvo tiempo de responder al ver que Quinn se iba y la dejaba hablando sola. Kitty volvió hacia sus amigas siguiendo con la mirada el camino que Quinn iba trazando. Cuando una de las chicas le hablo.

"Creo que como se vista Charlie es sexy". Kitty resoplo frustrada algo se traía esa chica entre manos y tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Eran como las diez de la mañana del día domingo cuando aparco su Mini Cooper en la entrada de la casa y se acercó a la puerta principal. Cuando se disponía a golpear la puerta un pensamiento cruzó brevemente su mente de que tal vez Lucas aun dormía y se acerco al parecer por que quien estaba detrás de la puerta. y le abría era Rachel y pensó hacer buen uso de tiempo. La morena vestía unos jeans desgastados ajustados a su cuerpo con una remera de tirantes también ceñida

"Oh, hola Charlie, yo no esperaba que vinieras tan temprano, Lucas aún duerme". Se giró para ver la hora que le indicaba el reloj colgado en la pared y se rio un poco, "Bueno, aún es temprano para un adolescente."

"Yo no soy realmente una adolescente normal." Quinn declaró.

Rachel sólo se detuvo y la miró pensativamente por un momento antes de que ella dijo casi para sí misma, "No, la verdad es que no".

Y cuando la rubia trato de agudizar su audición para ver qué era lo que había dicho tomó en cuenta el aspecto de Rachel. Ella estaba cubierta de barro y tierra y estaba sudando ligeramente. Rachel vio Quinn mirándola y le explicó: "Yo sólo estaba haciendo un poco de trabajo en el patio. En realidad, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?"

"Lo que sea." Quinn respondió dando un paso dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras Rachel empezó a caminar por la casa e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

El patio se veía muy diferente desde la última vez que Quinn había visto. Todo había sido limpiado y la hierba que se había levantado cuando ella aún vivía ahí estaba ahora a nivel raso. En una esquina había una carretilla llena de tierra y una pala.

Rachel se detuvo junto a la puerta y se volvió hacia Quinn. "Me preguntaba si ¿sería capaz de llevar los sacos de tierra en el jardín para mí y dejarlos en ese pequeño espacio libre por ahí?" Ella preguntó señalando al lado de la carretilla en la zona que ya había empezado a despejarse. "No te lo pediría, pero no podía levantarlas, aunque no por falta de intentos." Ella frunció el ceño hacia las bolsas y Quinn se dio cuenta de que una de las bolsas estaba un poco lejos de la pila, probablemente del intento de Rachel para moverlo.

"No me importa." Quinn respondió mientas se sacaba su chaqueta y la colocaba sobre una silla que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a acercarse al lugar que la morena le indicaba. No le llevó mucho tiempo mover las bolsas de tierra al área designada por la morena, especialmente con la ayuda de sus músculos adolescente. Además que ver como la morena la miraba sigilosamente le llenaba de alegría por dentro, por lo que con mayor fuerza lo hacía. Cuando colocó una de las últimas bolsas se pasó su mano por la frente para quitar el exceso de sudor que le ocasiono la tarea y volvió la vista hacia Rachel la cual agarro una de las bolsas y con un cuchillo la abrió tan sensualmente que dejo a la rubia con la boca abierta, ocasionando que la tierra saliera y rápidamente tomo una pala y comenzó a trabajar. Decir que se veía sexy, era poco. Dejo la pala a un lado y vio como la rubia la miraba sin contemplación.

"Gracias Charlie por tu ayuda". Le dijo Rachel, la cual estaba respirando con dificultad producto del calor que aquejaba, aunque fuese de mañana aun.

Comenzó abanicarse con la mano. Y para Quinn parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. O ella le encantaba torturar a los adolescentes o era completamente inconsciente de lo sexy que se veía, pero independientemente de la opción no le molestaba en absoluto tener que presenciar dicha imagen ante sus ojos.

Cuando Quinn trajo la última de las bolsas y la tiró hacia abajo en la pila, Rachel fue a la cocina y volvió con dos botellas de agua, de las cuales le entregó una a Quinn. Tragó todo el contenido de la botella en un par de segundos. Cuando se disponía a hablarle a Rachel la vio rociándose en la cara con un poco de agua de su botella, pero tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de puro placer en su rostro debido a la frialdad del líquido.

Quinn tuvo que sujetar físicamente a una mano a la boca para detener a sí misma gemir a la vista y con la otra mano se fue inferior para sujetar a otra parte de su anatomía que también expresaba su satisfacción por la visión que tenía delante.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera abrir los ojos, Quinn se volvió y prácticamente corrió a la casa y sin darse la vuelta gritando, "sólo tengo que ir al baño." Dejando a Rachel confundida.

Una vez que llegó allí de inmediato cerró la puerta y se hundió en su contra. Se rio al darse cuenta de la situación, esas hormonas adolecente le estaban causando más de un problema y no ayudaba encontrar a su esposa en esas condiciones. Trato de pensar en imágenes feas, en escenas de películas de terror pero parecía no ceder, no quería llegar al último recurso que le quedaba y cuando se disponía a desabrochar su pantalón, fue cuando Kitty golpeó la puerta.

"Lucas, abre la puerta que quiero entrar". Quinn abrió los ojos, llego a su mente la idea.

La imagen de su hija y Jake vino a la mente. En un instante su problema fue resuelto y ella suspiro de alivio cuando ella tiró de la cadena y luego salió.

Kitty parecía sorprendida al verla allí, pero en su estado todavía medio dormido, no parecía importarle lo suficiente como para protestar y acabo por entrar en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando volvió al patio Rachel la vio venir a través de la puerta y la miró con una mirada de preocupación. "¿Estás bien Charlie? Te fuiste muy de repente."

"Sí, yo sólo necesitaba ir al baño." Quinn repite su mentira nuevamente.

"Sólo pensé que podrías haberte sentido mal al trabajar con este calor, la forma en que corriste hacia el baño." Rachel le decía mientras se acercaba y así sintiendo la frente de Quinn para ver si estaba caliente. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió el calor.

"Charlie ¡estas hirviendo!"

"Um... es sólo... un poco de calor realmente." Quinn mintió vacilante y se sentía segura de que Rachel iba a seguir con el tema.

"Oh lo siento por hacerte trabajar con este calor." Rachel respondió, tirándola hacia atrás haciendo que la rubia se colocara en un lugar con sombra, con la culpa evidente en su rostro.

"No te preocupes Rachel, con un vaso de agua estoy bien". La morena asintió.

Ambas fueron a la cocina en busca de agua, cuando la morena le tendió el vaso la rubia se lo recibió y bebió de este.

"Estoy reconstruyendo el jardín, aun me queda tanto por hacer si ves cómo está lleno de bolsas y sucio. Lo viste antes estaba aún peor". Dijo la morena colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans.

La rubia por su parte solo levanto ambas cejas, estaba hablando de ella, se sintió un poco mal que su esposa hablara de lo que no hizo con otra persona. Solo atino a dar una carcajada que expresaba su descontento el cual afortunadamente no fue detectado por la morena.

"Básicamente planeo hacer un estanque con un riachuelo por ambos lados" comenzó a señalar los lugares desde la cocina. "colocar césped y colocar luces sobre las paredes y que dé la impresión que hay estrellas". Decía con tanto afán.

La rubia bebía de su vaso mientras miraba cada uno de los lugares que su esposa le indicaba que iba a reformar. "Creo que te quedara fabuloso, Rach".

"¿perdón cómo me dijiste?". Miro de reojo a la rubia.

La cual sintió la mirada y se giró sin saber que decir en el momento, solo atinaba a abrir la boca y no emitir sonidos. "Ahh… quise decir que… solo... pues que… dije que te quedara fabuloso". Volvió a tomar su vaso y bebió la inexistente agua y miro para otro lado.

"Me dijiste Rach, mi esposa era la única que me decía de esa manera". La morena frunció el ceño ante la incoherente respuesta.

"Rachel, ¿necesitas ayuda?". Pronuncio la rubia tratando de cambiar el tema. "Una voluntaria aquí". Levantó su mano y le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. "Soy Joven y no seré Hulk pero me defiendo".

"Ah ya entiendo todo". Negó con su cabeza y miro para otro lado. "Esto es una adolescente queriendo acostarse con alguien mayor". Se sonrió. "Ya sé cómo funciona eso, como sea es una fantasía muy habitual en tu edad, Charlie". La rubia la miraba confundida. "Pues de antemano te digo que esto". La apunto a ella y luego a sí misma. "no va a suceder, porque tú y yo no". Sentencio.

"Ehh la verdad es que no pensé en eso, me refería a ayudarla con su jardín, para tener experiencia laboral y me sirva para el formulario de solicitud de la universidad." Quinn, una vez más le mintió al tratar de aliviar un poco la culpa de Rachel. "Pero si quieres ir por ese lado no me es indiferente". Le guiño un ojo.

"Oh... bueno, entonces tengo más trabajo para ti, si quieres. Lucas probablemente no se levantara hasta un buen rato creo que podemos hacer algo". La rubia le levanto una ceja ante las palabras que la morena le decía. "Me refiero al jardín". La morena se tomó el pelo en una cola y se dirigió hacia afuera para volver al jardín, aun sonrojada por la situación.

Quinn espero que su esposa le diera la espalda para sonreír ampliamente y negar con la cabeza.

"¿Vienes Charlie?" le grito la morena desde la distancia.

La rubia solo levanto sus pulgares. "Vamos a trabajar". Le dijo una vez que estuvo al lado de ella.

"Te daré una pala y algunas cubetas para que me ayudes a excavar y cambiar la tierra".

"Entendido Jefa". Le hizo un saludo militar. La morena solo atino a girar sus ojos y reír.

La rubia se dio cuenta que ayudar a su esposa le iba a dar más calor por lo que se sacó la camisa a cuadros que vestía y la lanzo hacia donde estaba anteriormente su chaqueta quedando con una simple remera manga corta y agarro la pala y las cubetas que Rachel le había dado.

Estaba ya sacando varias paladas de tierra y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel había parado un poco su trabajo y la encontró mirándola descaradamente, la morena no tenía reparos en mirarle su abdomen marcado que la remera le permitía observar, dejando su boca entre abierta, la rubia seguía cavando pero miraba a su esposa que aún no salía del trance. Luego paro y apoyo ambas manos en el mango de la pala.

Rachel pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó los ojos de los abdominales de Quinn y se sonrojó un poco antes de volver a la casa sin ninguna explicación.

Quinn lleva trabajando ya algún rato, porque era obvio que la mujer quería estar sola, pero después de unos momentos empezó a oír fragmentos de una conversación en voz alta a través de la puerta estaba semi abierta.

"... Yo simplemente no creo que va a ayudar a Kurt." Rachel murmuró en voz alta, claramente frustrada.

"Definitivamente no es él... le dije que no Kurt... Claro, esta noche suena muy bien." Ella colgó después de eso y Quinn tuvo que contenerse para no preguntar lo que la extraña conversación se trató y porque dejo a la morena de esa manera. Porque cuando Rachel volvió con ella no era la misma que se había ido, esa Rachel que sonreía aunque le ponía freno siempre que le coqueteaba, pero esta Rachel estaba enojada y ella más que nadie conocía a una enfurecía morena y no se lo recomendaba a nadie.

Trabajaron en silencio, Quinn miraba a Rachel la cual tenía el rostro tenso, sabía que era por la conversación que tuvo con quien más si no, Kurt Hummel. O como el empeñaba en corregirla Kurt Anderson. Cuando se disponía a preguntarle lo ocurrido, llego Lucas. El cual se tambaleaba en el patio como si no hubiese dormido, a pesar que lo había hecho durante más de 14 horas.

"Hola Charlie. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Lucas, derrumbándose en el suelo al lado de donde Quinn estaba trabajando.

"Lucas, te vas a ensuciar la ropa si te sientas ahí". Rachel lo regañaba.

"No es mi culpa la silla está ocupada con…" se acercó a la silla tomó la ropa y la levanto. "La ropa de Quinn, no voy a sentar encima de ella". La morena se cruzó de brazos.

Si ya estaba enojada anteriormente, que su hijo le desobedeciera era posible guerra en esa casa, por lo que rápidamente Quinn se acercó a Rachel para hablarle. "Creo que iré con Lucas a practicar." La morena solo atino a mirarla y pareciera según la rubia que suavizó su mirada.

"¿No quieres bañarte?". Pregunto la morena.

"no te preocupes porque si practico con Lucas igualmente sudare por lo que no es necesario, pero gracias de todas formas". Le entrego la pala y le dio una última mirada y le sonrió gentilmente a la morena. Se giró y se llevó rápidamente a su hijo, si el chico estaba un segundo más su furia recaería en él.

Cuando iban caminando, sintieron el timbre sonar y una rápida Kitty acudió al llamado. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de Jake y se besaron. La escena era vista por Lucas y Quinn que hicieron una mueca de disgusto. Cuando Jake soltó a su novia y miro por su hombro y se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Quinn su rostro se tensó.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí?" Jake cuestionó, tratando de abrirse paso a través de Kitty para llegar a Quinn. Kitty solo se quedó en el marco de la aún abierta puerta y Lucas miraba asustado lo que podría ocurrir.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, apareció por detrás de ella Rachel, la cual se colocó delante de la rubia, así estaba entre ambos chicos, los miro fijamente a los ojos y ambos no atinaron a nada más que bajar la cabeza "No habrá peleas en esta casa. Si ustedes no pueden cumplir con esa regla, entonces se tendrán que retirar. "

Lo dijo con tal autoridad que Quinn se excito un poco al ver que la morena tomaba el control sabiamente de la situación, pero rápidamente asintió cuando Rachel la miró.

"Bien, entonces, deja que te entregue tu remera que dejaste el otro día para que puedas cambiarte." Rachel dijo girando en esa dirección. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran llevar a la habitación, Jake tomó el brazo de esta y se le acercó al oído. "Así es que ese es tu juego Evans. Tirarte a la señora Fabray. Mis respetos, idiota".

Se dio la vuelta y le mostró su dedo medio y solo atino a sonreír una vez que sintió a Rachel tirando de su brazo para subir. Cuando llegaron a destino lejos del estúpido de Jake, finalmente Quinn se relajó y Rachel se volvió hacia ella.

"Yo realmente no quiero tener que prohibirte la entrada a la casa. No ahora que me está ayudando con el patio." Rachel dijo, medio en serio y medio en broma.

"Yo no haría nada de eso. Respeto esta casa." Quinn prometió y Rachel sonrió ante la declaración.

"Así que supongo que ¿Jake fue el que le dejo ese labio partido la vez que te encontré fuera de la escuela?" Preguntó Rachel.

"Él estaba diciendo algo ofensivo acerca de Kitty, No tenía otra opción." Quinn se defendió y se vio asomarse la sonrisa de Rachel.

"¿Ese labio partido fue por defender a Kitty?" Rachel preguntó asombrada. Quinn se limitó a asentir.

Empezaron a acercarse la una a la otra, ambas mirándose a los ojos, la morena se acercaba cada vez más cerca a la rubia la cual se quedó quieta ante lo que ocurría. Todavía estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia cuando Lucas golpeó la puerta y gritó. "¡Date prisa Charlie!, quiero practicar."

El momento pasó y Rachel rápidamente se alejó de ella murmurando algo acerca de volver al trabajo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir Quinn la llamó, y ella se volvió. Era difícil saber exactamente lo que quería decir, porque ella no era el mejor con las emociones.

"Rachel, si no quieres ir esta noche, no deberías dejar que te presionen." Se frotó el cuello con nerviosismo, esperando no haber excedido ningún límite. Ella no había oído lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba claro desde el lado de Rachel de la conversación que iba a hacer algo esa noche que ella no quería hacer.

"A veces tienes que hacer cosas que no te gustan, que son lo mejor." Rachel sabiamente murmuró antes de salir de la habitación y dejó a Quinn con sus pensamientos.

XXXXX

"Sólo uno más Lucas y entonces podemos acabar." Quinn dijo a través de respiraciones profundas mientras se agachaba una y dispuesto a ir a por el balón de nuevo. Al final para evitar conflictos decidieron ir a una plaza cercana a la casa donde estaba viviendo Quinn, con aro de basquetbol, así Quinn evitaba contacto con Jake y una futura pelea.

"Estoy cansado y hemos estado en esto durante horas". El chico colocó un puchero mientras respiraba con dificultad. La rubia solo rio.

"Bueno si quieres terminar lo haremos luego de este último ejercicio". Se alejó y saco de su mochila un silbato. "te lanzare el balón y tienes que encestar bajo presión".

El chico solo asintió y comenzaron, al principio Lucas pensó que sería fácil, pero sentir el silbato cerca de su oído lo desconcentraba y no era capaz de encestar. Luego de unos minutos la rubia paró y su hijo la miro. "Quiero que bloquees el sonido del silbato". Y comenzó nuevamente con el ejercicio. Cuando el chico comenzó a concentrarse recibía el balón y encestaba sin problema, cuando fue capaz de encestar 12 seguidas la rubia paro.

"Eso es lo que te decía Lucas. Ahora hemos terminado". La chica recogió los balones y lo llamo para que subieran al auto. Iba camino a dejar a Lucas cuando este le realizo una invitación.

"Charlie, esta noche ven a mi casa, iremos con Kitty a ver un grupo en una cafetería cerca de aquí. ¿Te apuntas?". La rubia asistió, no le incomodaba compartir con ambos hijos. "te llamo para decirte a qué hora pases por mi casa". El chico comenzó a pensar. "no te había pedido tu número". Dijo sorprendido

La rubia en ese momento agradeció la idea de Sam de tener dos celulares, por lo que sin dudarlo le dio el aparato para que anotara el número. "entonces esperare tu llamado Lucas". Dijo la rubia cuando llego a la casa y Lucas se sacaba el cinturón. "Nos vemos a la tarde". Le dijo la rubia despeinando al chico.

"Nos vemos a la tarde Charlie". El chico respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

lo siento estaba en periodo de presentar mi tesis y no pude actualizar

saludos

Los Reviews son como el aire para respirar :)


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Quinn había llegado a su hogar, y se encontraba con Sam. Jugando un videojuego con otro jugador online. Esperando que este perdiera la partida. Cuando vio que el hombre lanzo el control a un lado se acercó a este y se sentó a su lado.

"Sam, deja de botar tus frustraciones en el pobre videojuego". Le acaricio la espalda al rubio, el cual solo bajo la cabeza.

"Pero es que no entiendo, porque todo me sale mal". Miro a la rubia y le colocó una cara de pena. "Si todo iba tan bien".

_Flashback_

_Sam iba al lado de la directora camino al tomar ese trago que le había ofrecido y que a la mujer no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa, ambos pidieron sus respectivos tragos cuando el mesero se acercó, cuando ya hubo tomado su orden y los dejo solo, reino el silencio. Ambos se miraban y luego miraban a su alrededor, cuando el rubio le invito un trago se imaginó otra situación._

_Después de un rato cuando ya iban por el segundo trago ambos ya se encontraban mas distendidos y conversaban amenamente, al rubio le volvió la confianza antes perdida. Hablaron de música, de lo que hacían cuando iban al colegio. Se enteró que Mercedes vivió en Detroit y cuando termino la universidad se mudó a Lima para ocupar un puesto vacante de profesora y así llego a ser directora en su actual trabajo. Cuando veían ambos que todo estaba bien sintieron una voz que le grito al rubio._

_"Sam Evans". Grito la mujer. Cuando se hubo acercado más a ellos siguió hablando. "Pero si no es el boca de trucha. Mira Britt boca de trucha, está aquí". El rubio se tomó la cara con una mano para tapar el rubor que se le subía al rostro. "Mira quien tenemos acá, veo que has crecido boca de trucha, ya no eres el pequeño flaquito que conocí en la secundaria". Ahora se incluida Britt a la conversación una vez que hubo llegado donde ellos._

_"Hola Sammy". Le beso la mejilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Mercedes. "Hola". Se dirigió ahora a la cita de este. "Esperamos no interrumpirle". Les regalo una sonrisa._

_"Nada de interrumpir, este rubio teñido con limón tiene mucho que contarnos". Y Santana se gira en busca de dos sillas para ella y su esposa y se sientan en la mesa. "¿Ya ahora ustedes están en una cita o algo?". Pregunto la latina y ambos se miraron sin saber que contestar. "Me parece que no. Mesero tráiganos dos de lo que sea que estén tomando ellos"._

_Mercedes y Sam se miraban uno al otro, mientras hacían oídos sordos a lo que la latina les hablaba._

_Fin Flashback_

"Te das cuenta, Santana me la jugaba en la secundaria y ahora igual". Negaba con la cabeza. "Luego Mercedes se levanta de la mesa y se va… se va. Todo por la entrometida de Santana".

"Tranquilo, tendrás tu segunda oportunidad eso ni lo dudo". Trató de darle ánimos a su amigo. "Ya ahora levántate de ese sillón, y te cocinare algo para que cambies esa cara".

"Tú no cocinas". Sentencio el rubio

"Eso no lo sabes". Levanto sus cejas y se fue de la habitación.

Al rato después Sam estaba sentado en la mesa y atrás de él Quinn le ponía un plato en su lugar, el rubio lo miro extrañado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

"Creías que no sabía cocinar. Pues te diré que muchas veces tuve que yo hacer de comer mientras Rachel se preocupaba de los chicos. La verdad es que nos complementábamos bien". Dijo lo último con cierta nostalgia y bajo su rostro.

"Creí que esto era para subirme el ánimo, no para que tú ahora te deprimas". Dijo el rubio probando su primer bocado. "Demonios esto esta exquisito. ¿Qué es?".

"Es fetuccini con salsa de piñones". Dijo la rubia para luego probar su creación.

"Pues creo que me está subiendo el ánimo". Le entregó una sonrisa a su amiga.

XXXXX

La rubia esta frente al espejo colocándose un suéter y tomando un gorro a la vez que acomoda su cabello. Sam llega a la habitación y se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Iras a verla hoy?" dice el rubio mientras que Quinn niega con la cabeza.

"Hoy saldré con Kitty y Lucas a un concierto en una cafetería de moda. Me mandó un mensaje de texto avisándome que fuera a su casa a eso de las 7. Además soy yo la que lleva auto".

"Espero que te vaya bien, además no me dejes tan abandonado. Creo que ya ni te veo".

La rubia se giró para enfrentarse al rostro un poco apenado de su amigo. Tenía razón estaba tan metida en su plan, que vio que ya no estaban compartiendo casi nada. Bajo el rostro, se paró frente a él.

"Prometo Sam que haremos algo juntos, como amigos, como en los viejos tiempos". Le acarició el brazo. Sabía que el pobre no le estaba saliendo las cosas y lo estaba dejando de lado, él estaba siempre preocupado por ella, pero Quinn no de él. "Videojuegos extraños que tienes, jugar dardos y por qué no unas cervezas, no por que parezca de 17, me quitaras el alcohol, además estaré bajo la supervisión de mi ´padre'. ¿Te parece?". El rubio solo asiente.

"Lo esperare Quinny". La rubio arrugó el rostro odiaba que le dijeran así. "Ahora ve con tus hijos". Y así el rubio se giró y se retiró de la habitación.

XXXXX

Exactamente 45 minutos después Quinn estaba llamando a la casa de la familia Fabray por segunda vez en el día. Una vez más, la puerta se abrió para revelar que quien se encontraba tras ella era nada menos que Rachel pero radicalmente distinta respecto al atuendo de esa mañana.

La rubia se detuvo y sentía como todo se paralizó en su mundo. Rachel llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con un escote ni muy generoso pero sin parecer muy conservadora. El vestido dejaba ver las hermosas y tonificadas piernas largas de Rachel.

Quinn sabía que su boca estaba abierta y que un poco de baba probablemente estaba saliendo como ella, cuando se quedó mirando fijamente la imagen que sus ojos veían.

"Oh, hola Charlie, estoy segura de Lucas y Kitty estarán listos en un minuto." Rachel dijo distraídamente mientras se ponía un par de aretes. "Me alegra saber que saldrán ustedes tres. Y que van contigo, porque me he dado cuenta lo responsable que eres". La rubia entró sin emitir aun palabras y su vista posada aún en la morena.

La morena cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella y se puso de pie torpemente en el pasillo, mirando de vez en cuando por las escaleras por si venían sus hijos, pero nada. Cuando se giró seguía viendo a Rachel moviéndose por todos lados.

"¿Así que decidiste ir?". Quinn preguntó cuando Rachel dejó de moverse alrededor.

"Es bueno para mí volver a estar fuera en el mundo de las citas." Rachel explicó aunque sus líneas sonaban como si fuesen un discurso preconcebido y no sonaba como si ella misma se lo creyese.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Quinn lo que había dicho en realidad. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se dirigió a Rachel. "Espera, ¿vas a una cita?". Quinn le preguntó asombrada. "Pero tú todavía estás casada."

"Sí, y ¿has visto a mi amada esposa por aquí desde que empezaste a venir a la casa? Ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente como para llegar a nuestra audiencia de custodia. Ella ni siquiera le importa lo suficiente como luchar por sus hijos. Luchar por mí". Rachel comenzó sonar enojada y a la vez triste. "Me gustaría que luchara por nosotros." Ella susurró claramente pensando que la chica rubia no podía oírla.

Quinn no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, pero cuando Rachel empezó a llorar suavemente, dejó que su cuerpo se haga cargo y tiró de la mujer más pequeña en un abrazo. Ella sólo apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Rachel, con el sentido de dejar que se calme lo suficiente como para que pudiera pensar en lo que quería decirle sin que sonara muy personal.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando los sollozos finalmente cesaron y se calmó, Quinn inclinó la cabeza y le susurró al oído de Rachel, "Yo sé que ella te ama y si pudiera, volvería a luchar por ti".

Rachel miró a los ojos de Quinn, pero no se separó del abrazo que aun compartían." ¿Cómo sabes eso, Charlie?". Le pregunto a la rubia. La cual tuvo que aguantar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y de evitar que Rachel viera sus ojos brillosos producto de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, enojada por el daño que le estaba haciendo a su aún esposa.

"Debido a que una persona tendría que estar loca para una vez conocerte alejarse de ti. Esa persona no le queda otra que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte en su vida. Eres como un tesoro que una vez que lo tienen ya saben que no necesitaran nada más". Quinn dijo aquellas palabras con tanto sentimiento que sentía que dichas cosas eran la disculpa que le podía ofrecer en ese momento dada las circunstancia.

Rachel abrió la boca para responder, pero al mismo tiempo sonó el timbre y le pareció que la nube en la que ambas estaban desapareció. La morena se retiró rápidamente de los brazos de la rubia y corrió hacia el espejo.

"Maldita sea, se me corrió mi maquillaje. Charlie atiende la puerta por favor dejarlo entrar y dile que voy a estar en un minuto". Rachel dijo mientras corría al baño.

"Por supuesto." Quinn se giró camino a la puerta siguiendo instrucciones.

Tratando de mantener la sonrisa de su cara, ella abrió la puerta para ver a un hombre altura, pelo color negro y ojos azules, traía en sus manos un ramo de flores, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, comprobando claramente para ver si era la correcta. Cuando vio a Quinn a abrir la puerta, sonrió una sonrisa boba y camino hacia ella.

"¿Está tu madre?". Pregunto a la joven, la cual giro sus ojos se dio vuelta.

"Rachel me dijo que entraras." Hablaba mientras le daba la espalda al hombre.

El hombre siguió a la rubia hasta llegar a unos sillones y tomo asiento. En eso baja Rachel y el hombre se levanta y le entrega las flores.

"Espero que te gusten Rachel". Le sonrió el hombre.

"Son muy hermosas Brody". Le brindo una sonrisa. "las pondré en agua". Y así Brody se volvió a sentar.

Mientras eso ocurría la rubia miraba seriamente al hombre que miraba la casa y golpeaba con sus palmas sus piernas, no había ningún otro sonido. Cuando este miro a la rubia, sintió como le transmitía el odio por la mirada.

"Mira, entiendo que no te gusta que otra persona se acerque a tu madre. Pero ella debe rehacer su vida". Le explico el hombre.

"Brody, ella no es mi hija". Dijo haciendo que ambos se giraran hacia ella.

"Que extraño entonces".

"¿Nos vamos? Hablo la morena colocándose un abrigo y tomando su cartera. El hombre se levantó del asiento y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. "Adiós Charlie cuídense". La rubia solo levanto la mano despidiéndose de ella.

Cuando la morena se giró, la rubia bajo el rostro y cerró los ojos. Sintió la puerta cerrándose cuando sintió una mano en su espalda, era Lucas.

"Hey, estoy listo, y mi hermana ya baja. ¿Deberíamos irnos?" Preguntó Lucas.

"Sí. Realmente necesito un trago." Sentencio la rubia.

XXXXX

Habían llegado al lugar y los tres se bajaron del auto de Quinn. Se dirigieron a la entrada había un bar, un par de mesas, sillas y un escenario que suficientemente grande para una batería y lo que serían dos personas con guitarra, lo supuso porque estas estaban en un soporte para estas.

"¿no se suponía que era una cafetería?". Pregunto la rubia

"Dah, es una cafetería en el día y en la noche bar". Le dijo su hija mientras la miraba como si hubiera dicho algo horroroso.

"Deja a Charlie en paz. Mira que ella nos trajo, fácilmente nos deja a ambos tirados acá sin saber cómo volver". Miro de mala gana Lucas a su hermana.

"No te preocupes Lucas, no se me ocurriría dejarlos acá tirados, se lo prometí a su madre".

"Como sea. Espero que no le digas a nuestra madre que voy a beber".

"Pues no, no lo hare. Yo también necesito alcohol en mi sistema". Y sin dudar levanta la mano para que se acerque una mesera y les tomara la orden. Prefiere que ambos chicos beban bajo su supervisión, que se vuelva a ocurrir la escena de la semana pasada.

Kitty se apresuró a hablar. "Dame una cuba libre". Le dijo a la joven

"Y para nosotros dos cervezas". Pidió Quinn. Esta no tenía problemas porque insistió a su amigo para que este le hiciera una identificación falsa para beber sin problemas.

"No quiero beber después de nuestra última experiencia de la semana pasada." Lucas dijo mirando la copa y botellas que se habían puesto en frente de ellos con nerviosismo.

"Pero si tu no tomaste alcohol esa vez". Le recordó Quinn.

"Pero vi como quedó mi hermana". Dijo lo último cerca de la rubia para que su hermana no escuchara.

"Bueno si no quieres tomar, no te obligo y pedimos otra cosa para ti. No hay problema". El joven le susurro un gracias a la rubia sin que su hermana lo viera.

Y así los tres chicos comenzaron a escuchar al grupo que estaba en el bar. Kitty que era observada por Quinn estaba pegada a su teléfono, mandando mensajes o vaya a saber qué cosa.

Cuando de la nada aparecen dos chicas porristas, las amigas de Kitty, las que le habían coqueteado la otra vez y se sentaron con ellos. Quinn trataba de beber su cerveza y no hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las jóvenes ahí.

Cuando un joven comenzó a presentar al grupo a continuación y todos aplaudieron. Dando paso a tres jóvenes que colocaban sus guitarras y probaban el sonido.

"Es un honor para nosotros que hayan venido a escucharnos". Decía un joven conocido para Quinn.

"Hey, ese no era el mesero de la semana pasada". Le susurraba a su hijo.

"Cierto, por eso me parecía conocido". Le respondía su hijo.

Ambos se dedicaron a escuchar la presentación y evitar a las tres chicas que estaban ahí.

"¿Por qué no invitaste a Sugar?". Pregunto la rubia.

"Porque veníamos con Kitty y no quiero que me moleste ella o sus amigas".

"Ah. Pero la próxima deberías invitarla". El joven asintió.

Y así siguieron escuchando al grupo. No mentía que le gustaba lo que ellos tocaban, no se sentía tan vieja por sus gustos musicales. Trato de entablar conversación con Kitty, pero como siempre esta no cedía, por lo que en enfocó en su hijo. Sentía que debía sacar de su pensamiento a Rachel. ¿En dónde estará? ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se estaría divirtiendo con el tipo? Si seguía así no podía disfrutar de la velada con sus hijos, aunque más con Lucas el cual le prestaba atención a diferencia de Kitty. Esa noche seria larga. Muy larga.

glee no me pertenece y si asi fuese la ultima temporada seria mas larga


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Lunes en la secundaria McKinley. Luego de las clases estaban las últimas pruebas para el equipo mixto de baloncesto. Quinn se frotaba las manos nerviosa, veía como su hijo corría de un lado para el otro siendo mandado por la entrenadora. Ya habían entrenado ya varios días y hoy se definía si entraba definitivamente al equipo.

Luego de que la entrenadora les entregara un balón a cada uno de los aspirantes y les hiciese encestar bajo presión exactamente como lo había hecho anteriormente con su hijo Quinn. Esta sonrió y escondió su sonrisa a través de sus manos, estaba emocionadísima que su hijo entrara y pudieran jugar juntos como lo hacían antes cuando este era pequeño. Recordaba las tardes de sábado donde el pequeño Lucas jugaba con un pequeño balón de basquetbol y le pedía a su madre que lo levantara para poder encestar.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando se le sentó al lado Rory que estaba llenando unos vasos con agua, le ofreció uno a ella y esta lo acepto sin dudar.

"Crees que entrara Lucas al equipo, ¿cierto Charlie?".

"Que no te quepa duda Rory". Dijo tomando todo el contenido del vaso.

"Eso espero, el me cae bien, y es uno de los pocos que me habla, junto contigo".

"A nosotros nos gusta juntarnos contigo también". Le sonrió al aguador.

La rubia iba a hablarle pero fue interrumpida por el silbato que avisaba que cesaban las pruebas luego de un sonoro "vayan a las duchas" proveniente de un megáfono. La rubia se paró rumbo hacia Lucas, Rory se quedó entregando vasos de agua a los cansados aspirantes.

"¿Cansado?". Pregunto la rubia.

"Demasiado". Respondió casi sin aire el joven. "Creo que iré por la ducha y así relajarme. Nos vemos Charlie". Así el joven avanzó hacia las duchas dejando a Quinn detrás mirándolo.

"Evans". Grito la entrenadora

"¿Qué pasa entrenadora?". Pregunto la rubia.

"Quiero que vayas a poner esta lista en el mural de los extracurriculares". Le entrega una hoja blanca con 2 nombres.

"Pero usted ya tenía a los que entrarían". Dijo con los ojos abiertos

"Exacto Evans, pero no estaba de más torturarlos un poco más. Ahora corre que quiero que este antes de que los seleccionados salgan".

"De acuerdo entrenadora". Y así sin más la rubia iba con la hoja leyendo los nombres y con una sonrisa en los labios. Colocó como le pidió la entrenadora el papel en el mural. Tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Lucas.

_Felicitaciones por entrar al equipo. Sabía que lo lograrías. Charlie_

Y sin más guardo su teléfono para ir a la siguiente clase.

XXXXX

"Que bien Lucas, cuando la entrenadora me dio el papel y vi tu nombre me sentí tan bien, que tanto entrenamiento había hecho efecto".

"Estoy eufórico, cuando le cuente a mi mamá se pondrá contentísima. Aunque me gustaría que mi madre supiera que entre al equipo, ella siempre me hacía jugar con ella". Dijo melancólico el joven cuando ambos llegaron al auto de la rubia.

"Pero puedes mandarle un mensaje o llamarla". Sugirió la rubia

"No lo creo, en todo caso desde que se fue no ha hecho nada por contactarnos ni a mí ni a Kitty y mucho menos a mi mamá".

"Lo… siento".

"No es tu culpa, Charlie". Dijo el rubio subiendo al auto.

Una vez arriba del Mini Cooper, vieron como Kitty corría a subirse a la camioneta de Jake. "Creo que seremos tu y yo rumbo a tu casa". Se colocó los lentes de sol y encendió el auto.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa ambos se bajaron y se encontraron con Rachel afuera esperando noticias de cómo le había ido en las pruebas para el equipo. Le hizo una seña con las manos para que dijese algo.

"Hola mama". Le dijo el joven.

"Lucas habla, estoy esperando". Decía una impaciente morena.

"Pues Charlie juega súper bien basquetbol, es una excelente jugadora". Dijo cabizbajo el joven

"mmm… si". Utilizando el mismo tono de su hijo dijo Quinn.

"Al igual que yo". Se levantó. "Porque entre al equipo". Y Rachel se fue a abrazar a su hijo.

"esto es fenomenal, que alegría. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti".

Y Quinn se une al abrazo que compartían su hijo y Rachel, colocándose cerca de esta ultima. Rachel abre los ojos y la mira confundida.

"Ups, lo siento". Reía nerviosamente.

"Lucas acompáñame un momento". El chico asintió. "no te molesta quedarte sola unos minutos, ¿cierto, Charlie?". La rubia solo negó.

Cuando ambos hubieron abandonado la sala, saco su teléfono y escribió un mensaje de texto para su hijo desde su teléfono original.

_Me comentó Sam, que estas en el equipo. Felicitaciones Lucas te lo mereces y me apena no estar ahí contigo. Quiero que sepas que los quiero a todos ustedes._

Y presiono enviar.

Estuvo divagando unos momentos y no se dio cuenta de cómo el tiempo había pasado y su hijo y Rachel ya volvían. La morena fue para otro lado dejando a ambos ahí sentados.

"Lo siento Charlie, por hacerte esperar tanto". Se sentaba junto a ella, su hijo.

"No hay problema". Le dio una sonrisa. Sintió que su hijo se removió en su asiento para tomar su celular. Este lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje, lo leyó y frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo sabe mi madre que entre al equipo?". Dijo para sí.

La rubia que por suerte estaba cerca escucho y le respondió. "le dije a mi padre que entraste al equipo y me imagino que se lo dijo a tu madre". Solo levanto los hombros la rubia para no darle más importancia. "¿te molestó que hiciera eso?".

"Pues creo que no se, creí que no le daría importancia". Levanto sus hombros y se giró hacia Quinn.

"Pues yo le daría importancia". Levantó ambas cejas. "Creo que me iré, mi padre dice que paso más tiempo acá que en casa. Despídeme de tu mamá". Y así la rubia fue hasta la puerta escoltada por su hijo. Se despidieron y ella tomó rumbo a su casa, con Sam.

XXXXX

"…Y esa es la razón por la cual prefiero a Anne Hathaway que a Halle Berry. Además que Anne canta espectacular y como gatubela fue sexy.". Sentenciaba la rubia mientras cogía un trozo de pizza.

"Yo que pensaba que dirías a Halle". Dijo el rubio riéndose.

La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada antes de responderle. "¿Es por el Berry, cierto? El rubio asintió. "Que predecible eres Sam". Le lanzo una servilleta que cayó al vaso de este. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

"¿Santana o Brittany?". Pregunto la rubia. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y dijeron al unísono. "Brittany".

"Eso no estaba ni en dudas. Santana es sexy eso sí, pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios". Dijo Sam mientras bebía de una botella que estaba al lado de él.

"Extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo, tenías razón te estaba dejando de lado. Y lo siento Sammy eres mi mejor amigo desde casi veinte años, no debí hacerlo".

"No te preocupes Quinny, ahora estamos pasando tiempo juntos como antes. Ahora ¿Brittany o Rachel?". Pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios el rubio.

"No te pases Sam". Le apunto con el dedo. "Pero sabes que responderé Rachel, ella está en mi corazón siempre. Así que te dejo a ti a Britt".

"Por mí no hay problema".

"¿Sam?". Pregunto la rubia. "¿crees que este bien que Rachel vaya a citas ya?". Bebió de su vaso.

"Creo que tiene razón en lo que dijo, no ves a su amada esposa preocupada por luchar por su familia".

"Pero si soy yo". Dijo frustrada.

"Pero ella no lo sabe. Creo que deberías llamarla, no como Charlie, sino como Quinn y explicarle un poco la situación además recuerda que no creo que puedas ir a la próxima audiencia así como estas". Le señalo su cuerpo con la mano.

"Creo que tienes razón, pero la llamare después". El rubio levanto su ceja. "me refiero a que estamos los dos pasando un momento de amigos - seudofamiliares, prometí darte tiempo para ti y eso interrumpiría este momento".

"Llámala, y luego seguimos con lo nuestro".

La rubia cogió sus dos celulares y dejo el que le pertenecía a Charlie encima de la mesa, y busco entre los contacto para dar con el número de Rachel. Lo marco y se lo coloco en el oído, vio cómo su amigo se hacía señas que lo colocara en la mesa con altavoz, la rubia hizo caso y presiono el altavoz y lo dejo en la mesa. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos. Cuando la rubia creyó que no le iba a contestar sintió una voz del otro lado.

"_Alo, ¿Quinn?"_

_"__Hola Rachel, ¿Cómo estás?_

_"__Bien.". La rubia miro a su amigo y este le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera la conversación._

_"__te preguntaras porque te llamo". Espero respuesta del otro lado pero nunca llego. "Bueno como te dije por el trabajo me mandaron a Sudamérica y estaré unos meses aquí, por lo que no creo poder ir a la siguiente audiencia"._

_"__me imagino". Respondió sarcásticamente._

_"__Bueno y quería llamarte para explicarte toda esta situación, sé que crees que no quiero luchar por ti, y estas en todo tu derecho para creerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo, no importa si estamos juntas o separadas". La rubia comenzaba a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos. "Quiero que sepas que quiero tu felicidad por sobre todas las cosas y si eso significa que debo dar un paso al costado lo haré"._

_"__Es bueno saber por fin lo que piensas. Y quería informarte que ahora estoy saliendo con alguien". La rubia se tomó su rostro con ambas manos. "No es nada serio pero no puedo estar toda la vida esperando a que te decidas hacer algo por nuestra relación e incluso por la familia"._

_"__me alegro que estés saliendo con alguien, espero que te respete porque cuando vuelva no dudare en hacer algo al respecto si te lastima"._

_"__Gracias Quinn"_

_"__Te amo Rachel"._

_"__Debo irme Quinn". _

_"__Mándales mis saludos a mis hijos. Adiós Rachel"._

_"__Adiós Quinn"._

Y así la llamada se cortó dejando a una melancólica Quinn tratando se secar sus lágrimas con sus manos, y de la nada apareció un pañuelo que le ofrecía Sam. Esta lo acepto y luego este se acercó donde ella estaba y la abrazo. Y ese fue el detonante, la rubia comenzó a llorar. El rubio solo atinaba a acariciar suavemente la espalda a su amiga, para tranquilizarla.

XXXXX

Otro día más en la secundaria, la rubia se pegaba contra la taquilla con la cabeza, cuando de la nada apareció Sugar.

"Ey Charlie, ¿Qué haces?". Pregunto.

"Nada". Respondió la rubia con los ojos cerrados y la frente sobre el metal.

"Pues no te creo. Pero dejémoslo así. Recuerda el partido el viernes, tienes que concentrarte".

"Creo que viniste para otra cosa". Dijo la rubia girándose y mirando a la chica.

"Preguntar por Lucas". Susurro.

"Lucas. Me lo imaginaba. Pues lo más probable es que juegue si es que te lo preguntas, pero de todas maneras lo veras, porque debes de animarle como buena porrista".

"Gracias Charlie. Y cuida esos pensamientos que te veo estresada". La rubia solo asintió y veía como la joven se alejaba de ella.

Ahora iba a botar tensiones con el entrenamiento para el juego del viernes y encontrarse con su hijo.

Cuando sintió el silbato llamando a todos los jugadores y formando dos equipos para que se enfrentaran para entrenar para dos días más, el partido del día viernes.

Creo los dos equipos y los hizo correr por la cancha y luego unos ejercicios, para luego enfrentarse. Con cada pase, cada corrida, cada encestada le quitaba un peso de encima a la rubia, estaba dando su cien por ciento. Quería sacar de su cabeza las últimas situaciones con Rachel y la situación que estaban viviendo.

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento la entrenadora les dio unos minutos de descanso.

"Estoy agotadísimo". Decía el chico.

"Toma un vaso de agua". Se acercaba Rory a ambos.

"Gracias Rory". Se tomó de un trago el vaso. "¿Qué hacemos hoy? Tengo la casa para mí. Kitty saldrá con Jake y mamá tiene una cita". La rubia lo miro sorprendida.

"¿una cita?". Preguntó un poco alterada.

"Si con el hombre del otro día, Brad, Brody… algo así". Levanto sus hombros. "Como sea, hoy en mi casa". Levantaba sus cejas.

"Paso". Decía la rubia. "tengo planes, lo siento".

"¿Y tú Rory?". Se dirigió al irlandés.

"Pues ahí estaré".

La rubia no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que su hijo le decía, volvía a salir con el tal Brad o Brody. Había tratado de olvidarse de Rachel y viene su hijo con la nueva información y le echaba a bajo el autocontrol que había logrado. Se sentía tan mal.

No atendió a ninguna clase y tampoco fue capaz de ir a comer. Se fue a las canchas que estaba afuera, al aire libre. Se sentó en las gradas y se puso a pensar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, cortaría de a poco la relación entre ella y Rachel. Se estaba rindiendo, lo aceptaba pero debía de seguir su propio consejo. Ella quería que Rachel fuera feliz, se haría aun lado aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón.

XXXXX

Sam tenía una reunión, por lo que iba en auto tarde a su casa, cuando llego a su casa, apago el auto y se bajó. Se extrañó que viera un auto desconocido en la acera de su casa. Se acercó y vio como alguien salía de su auto. Frunció el ceño y trato de mantener la compostura y estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

No alcanzaba a ver ningún rostro, porque el auto le tapaba, vio una espalda de mujer, se iba a acercar por atrás y esta persona se giró.

"Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

"Hola, Sam a ti te estaba buscando".

"pues aquí estoy Rachel". Se soltó la corbata y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Te vengo a dejar estos papeles". Saco de su bolso una carpeta. "Para que se los pases a Quinn, debo suponer que tú sabes dónde está, no se tal vez una dirección para poder enviárselos".

El rubio se rasco la cabeza. "Ehh si claro. Pero entra para poder conversar". La morena dudo por un segundo pero luego asintió.

Vio que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, probablemente que Quinn estuviera dentro .Ambos iban caminando por la entrada que daba a la puerta, el rubio abrió la puerta, y dejo que la morena entrara para luego seguirla él.

Iban caminando dentro de la casa cuando sintieron música en la sala de estar, se aproximaron a ese lugar sin saber que les esperaba ahí.

El rubio se tomó el puente de su nariz y miro hacia donde estaba Rachel, la cual estaba boquiabierta, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

La rubia estaba sentada con una chica encima besándose apasionadamente mientras que la chica que estaba sobre la rubia le tomaba el rubio cabello a Quinn.

"Charlotte Evans". Tomo el rol de padre y recordó el nombre falso de su amiga. "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?". Grito haciendo que Quinn se separara de la persona que estaba a su lado.

Quinn y su compañera se levantaron rápidamente.

"¿son tus padres?". Pregunto la joven visita a Quinn

"Es mejor que te vayas, Candy".

"Es Mandy".

"No importa".

La rubia despacho a su visita y cerró la puerta y no quiso girarse porque sabía que estaría en problemas. Tomo aire y se giró encontrando a su amigo y a Rachel cruzados de brazos.

"Creo que podemos hablar otro día, Sam". Dijo la morena tomando sus cosas para irse. La rubia le tomo el brazo para mirarla. Lo que vio le rompió el corazón, la morena estaba aguantando las lágrimas y tenía una mirada de odio.

Por otro lado Rachel no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, la chica era libre y no tenía que decirle lo que hacía o no. Pero no evitaba recordarle a su esposa y como se sentiría si esta la engañara. Aunque sabía que no tenía motivos ella estaba saliendo con Brody o se suponía.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que parecían eternos. Luego la morena bajo la mirada y se soltó del agarre de Quinn y abrió la puerta para irse.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, sentía que se abriría y aparecería Rachel y todo se arreglaría, pero eso no estaba pasando. De pronto una voz detrás de ella comenzó a hablarle.

"Si crees que no haré nada por lo que acabo de ver estas muy equivocada, serás mi amiga. Pero en este techo eres como mi hija y debo de reprenderte por tus acciones.". La rubia se giró para ver por primera vez en su vida la mirada de odio, enojo y decepción en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

"No puedo creer lo que vi. ¿Dónde quedo esa Quinn decidida a jugársela por el amor de su vida?". Levanto los brazos. ¿Dónde? Por qué esta adolescente inmadura que tengo frente a mí, no es ni la mitad de la Quinn que yo conocí". Sentencio el rubio negando con la cabeza.

"No sé, fue un mal día".

"¿Un mal día? ¿Quinn acaso te oyes? Un mal día que hizo que te fueras a buscar a otra chica. Es una niña". Gritó lo último.

"tenía 22. No encontré correcto con alguna chica menor". La rubia estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sam para que este detectara el olor a alcohol de la boca de su amiga.

El rubio se tomó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. "Lucy, no apruebo la actitud que tomaste hoy, algo que siempre valoré de ti, es tu valentía. Pero esto que vi, me demuestra que eres una cobarde. Sin contar que si no hubiera llegado tal vez que era lo que hacías y con alcohol, además".

"Pero Rachel, ya pasó página. Hoy tenía una cita con el tipo del otro día. Y tampoco quiere algo con Charlie. Quiero que sea feliz, y si no puedo hacerlo yo, tendré que dar un paso al lado".

"Es un paso al lado, no que corras a la primera oportunidad que tienes a los brazos de otra persona. Te rechazó como Charlie lo sé. Pero yo creo que no todo está escrito. Le viste la cara ahora, estaba dolida, si no le importases no reaccionaria como lo hizo".

La rubia se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho por su amigo. Tenía razón cuando tomo su brazo y la miro a los ojos, notó un dolor en ellos. Conocía cada mirada de su esposa. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Esperaba que aun tuviese una oportunidad.

"Ahora a tu habitación". Le dijo el rubio, sacando de su pensamiento a la rubia. La cual frunció el ceño. "Te dije. Mi casa. Mis reglas. Ahora a tu habitación. Pensare en un castigo para tu actitud".

La rubia solo asintió no tenía nada que refutarle a su amigo. Y subió rumbo a su habitación. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que hizo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Quinn se despertó antes de que el despertador sonara. Lo desactivó antes de este sonará y se quedó boca arriba en la cama. No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Escenas de las últimas horas en la noche se repetían una y otra vez.

_Flashback_

_Quinn tomó su chaqueta y se subió al auto para ir a un bar y beber. No quería pensar en nada. Desde que Lucas le dijo que su madre saldría nuevamente con el tipo, su mente no pensó racionalmente. Y así sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba estacionando para entrar a un bar. Saco sus documentos en donde decían que ella tenía 21 años. Por lo que la dejaron pasar sin problema, cuando llego ahí se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago. El primero se lo bebió se un trago, el alcohol quemando su garganta hacia que se olvidara por un momento de Rachel._

_Pidió el segundo al cantinero y fue cuando cruzo miradas con una chica que estaba a 3 asientos de ella, cuando recibió su copa la levanto y le sonrió débilmente. Esta hizo lo mismo. Ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Luego de una hora ambas estaban sentadas juntas a la barra mientras Quinn escuchaba a la chica. Y cuando volvió a tener conocimiento se encontraba manejando su auto con la chica a su lado rumbo a su casa. Ambas entraron y de repente la chica empujó a Quinn al sillón y comenzó a besarla. Era imposible concentrarse, la rubia en todo momento se imaginaba que estaba besando a Rachel. Se imaginaba que era ella la que estaba en la cita, que era ella quien besaba esos labios. Fue tanto que en el momento que abrió los ojos pensó que efectivamente era Rachel la que estaba sentada a horcajadas._

_Cuando sintió el grito de su amigo. Se sintió morir. Se dio cuenta que la chica que estaba en sus piernas no era Rachel, y no era por la sencilla razón que esta se encontraba frente a ella mirándola tan dolida._

_¿En qué momento había perdido el control?_

_Fin Flashback_

"¿en qué momento?". Repetía una y otra vez.

Se levantó para luego bañarse y despabilarse. Luego de eso bajo a desayunar y encontrarse de frente con Sam, que estaba con su computador y bebiendo una taza de café. Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos y luego este bajo la mirada a su computador. Quinn resoplo frustrada, en si sabía que era responsable del desastre de ayer. El rubio cerró su computadora.

"¿quieres hablar?". La rubia niega. "Bueno entonces me volverás a escuchar". La rubia se sentó para ser nuevamente reprendida por Sam. "No te voy mentir lo que paso ayer me dejo un poco sorprendido. Tal vez ayer no entendí muy bien por qué lo hiciste, pero hoy habiendo pensado un poco. Creo que es hora que dejes de juegos. ¿Hoy no tienes que ir a ayudarle con el jardín? La rubia asintió. "pues vas tratas de revertir la situación, sé que no le debes explicaciones como Charlie, pero juega bien esta carta y haz cara a la situación".

"Me estás diciendo que de lo que pasó, le saque lo positivo". Afirmó la rubia.

"Exacto, son celos los que vi y si existe eso, es porque algo hay en ella. Algo siente por ti".

"¿y si vuelvo a equivocarme?".

"Pues siempre estará tu amigo Sam, prestándote el hombro". Le sonrió por primera vez en el día. "No quiero estar peleado contigo, menos cuando ambos vivimos en el mismo techo. Te pegaría por la estupidez que hiciste pero no hay vuelta atrás".

"Gracias Sammy".

"Ahora desayuna y ve a la escuela". Sentencio el rubio volviendo a tomar su café.

XXXXX

Quinn llego afuera de su antigua casa. En la escuela, estaba ideando un plan. Hoy debía ver a Rachel, habían quedado para que la rubia ayudara a Rachel con el jardín, para su supuesta solicitud para la universidad. Sabía que el verse luego de la escena del día anterior no sería nada bueno. Trato de prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. Tenía que jugársela. Trato de evitar a su hijo durante la escuela, y así no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. No destino no era juguetear con adolescentes veinteañeras, se estaba jugando volver con Rachel, a pesar de que habían tenido sus problemas, este podía ser su nuevo comienzo.

Tomo aire antes de bajarse del auto, toco el timbre y Kitty abrió. Su corazón bajo sus palpitaciones al ver que aún no debía lidiar con la morena. Su hija abrió la puerta sonriente pero cuando la vio a ella, solo se giró y salió de ahí entrando nuevamente. Tomó eso como la manera de entrar a la casa. Kitty tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar, esta se acercó y le pregunto por Rachel, la cual solo le indico con la cara moviéndola hacia donde debía dirigirse y volviendo su cara al televisor donde suponía la rubia que su hija estaba antes de abrir. Se dirigió a la cocina que fue donde le indico su hija, cuando entro al lugar, se encontró con Kurt y Rachel ambos tomando café. Se giraron al mismo tiempo para mirarla.

"Creo que me iré ahora Rachel". Le dijo el hombre a la morena.

"Gracias Kurt, por escucharme. Nos vemos". Y así se despidieron y el hombre paso por al lado de la rubia y le dedico una mirada que no supo describir.

"Hola Rachel". Susurro tímidamente la rubia.

"Hola Charlie". Le respondió.

"Venia para ayudarte con el jardín".

"No es necesario, puedo conseguir otra persona, y si quieres igual te puedo firmar que me ayudaste para tu solicitud". Levantó los hombros y volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente.

La rubia seguía anclada al mismo lugar desde que entró en la habitación. No sabía cómo tomar el tema. Rápidamente tomó asiento donde estaba sentado anteriormente Kurt y la miró a los ojos.

"Mira Rachel, siento que hayas tenido que ver lo que viste ayer. Pero no quiero que eso intervenga en lo que me comprometí. Te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré, la verdad es que me da lo mismo lo de la solicitud". Colocó sus manos cerca de las de Rachel que al ver el posible contacto la morena se aferró más a su taza de café.

"¿Y tú nueva chica no se molestará?". Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Pues tu sabes que solo me interesa alguien y no es precisamente una chica". Sentencio la rubia juntando sus dedos.

"Pues no lo parece". Dijo mientras bebía de su taza.

"Pues ¿cómo quieres que me sienta si la persona de la cual estoy interesada la veo salir con otra persona y me entero que más precisamente ayer volvió a salir con el tipo?". Levantó una ceja para enfatizar su punto.

"Pues para tu información, ayer no salí con Brody". Dijo la morena, sorprendiendo a Quinn quien solo levanto la mirada y abrió sus ojos. "Cancele al último momento".

"No… no lo sabía". Tartamudeo la rubia.

"Exacto, incluso Lucas se sorprendió que no saliera, me parecía que había hecho planes con un amigo, porque cuando llegue estaba con un chico que hablaba raro".

"Ese es Rory". Dijo quitándole importancia. "Pero no sé qué paso por mi mente". Le tomó una mano libre a la morena y esta se dejó. "Rachel, no quiero mentirte. Me gustas y demasiado". No podía decirle que la amaba por que podría asustarse y malinterpretarse. "Creo que te lo he dejado claro con más de algún coqueteo, no quiero dejar pasar oportunidad y poder decírtelo de frente. Si me viste ayer con una chica, ella pues no es nada. Pienso en ti en cada momento, no puedo sacarte de mi mente". La morena levantó la mirada y Quinn rápidamente le soltó la mano al ver que Rachel trataba se soltarse de su agarre.

"¿Qué haces Charlie?". Interrumpía Lucas.

"Vengo a ayudar a tu mamá con el jardín". Se levantó de su asiento. "Me estaba diciendo que es lo que íbamos a hacer. ¿Cierto?". Preguntó con complicidad a Rachel, la cual asintió rápidamente.

"Ahora mismo íbamos a ir al jardín". Respondió la morena a su hijo.

"Okay, entiendo. Bueno entonces las dejo. Iré a hacer los deberes, por que mañana tengo unas cosas en la escuela. Además de que esta el partido". Se despidió de ambas y se fue de la cocina.

Ambas se miraron y Quinn iba a agregar algo más pero la morena levantó su mano. "Ahora no es el momento, Charlie". La rubia asintió.

Se dispusieron a trabajar en el jardín, en un momento Rachel la dejo sola y vio como un auto se estacionaba dejando que Jake se bajara del auto y rápidamente se acercó corriendo Kitty y se besaron apasionadamente en el capó de este, Quinn rápidamente tomó la manguera del agua y les tiró agua a ambos chicos, los cuales rápidamente se separaron y miraron con odio a la rubia, la cual solo levantó una ceja y apagó el agua, Kitty tomo de la mano a su novio y entraron a la casa.

Se giró para dejar a un lado la manguera y se encontró de frente con Rachel, cruzada de brazos mirándola. Esta solo atino de dejar la manguera lentamente en el suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Pregunto la morena.

"Estaba regando la tierra". Respondió la rubia rascándose la cabeza. Rápidamente se acercó a la morena. "¿podremos hablar, en algún momento?". Preguntó tímidamente.

"Es que no hay nada que hablar, no somos nada. No me debes explicaciones". Se giró para retirarse. Pero la rubia sujeto su brazo deteniendo la huida.

"Es que quiero darte explicaciones. ¿Por favor?". La morena asintió resignada. "Gracias".

Miro hacia todos lado buscando una silla y la encontró, corrió hacia ella y la trajo donde estaba anteriormente y se la colocó a Rachel, la cual negó, pero la rubia insistió y la morena giro los ojos y se sentó. "Mira ya te expliqué. Esa chica no significa nada. Solo fue un momento en donde no pensé con claridad". Le decía tomándose las manos nerviosamente, luego miró al lado y sonrió. "Pero lo que no entiendo es tu reacción". Agregó la rubia sonriendo. "Estabas celosa. Ahora lo entiendo, te dieron celos verme con otra chica".

"No digas tonterías". Dijo la morena nerviosa.

"No me engañes, estabas celosa. No me molesta, al contrario me gusta, eso significa que no soy indiferente para ti". La morena se levantó se su asiento, la rubia sintió que se habría sobrepasado.

"Pues si tienes razón, no me eres indiferente. Pero no puedo negar que te doblo la edad, eres una chica con complejos de adulta y siento que si cedo a ti, me estaré aprovechando. Eres menos de edad" decía la morena tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. "No es correcto".

La rubia se acercó y le tomo suavemente las manos con las de ella, las acerco a su corazón y miro con tanto amor a la morena. "Sé muy bien en lo que me estoy metiendo, sé que tienes dos hijos, dos adolescentes, que no quieres lidiar con otra más a la lista, pero te prometo que lo que más quiero es poder hacerte feliz, no tengas miedo, no te estas aprovechando de esta pobre chica". Dijo con una sonrisa. "déjate llevar esta vez por favor Rach". Le susurro cerca de sus labios.

"No lo sé Charlie". Le dijo mirando a los penetrantes ojos de la rubia.

"Déjate llevar". Fue lo último que susurró antes de que besara a Rachel, gentilmente, ahora sentía que la morena no se iba a negar al beso. Una de sus manos dejo de sostener a las de Rachel y se dirigió a la espalda de esta misma para atraerla a ella. Ambas con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente Quinn comenzó a mover a Rachel para que esta se colocara en la silla que anteriormente había colocado ahí para ella, cuando lo logró quedo arrodillada frente a ella. Se alejó del beso para tomar aire, y la morena la miro, y solo sonrió cuando la rubia comenzó a tomar su rostro y llenar de besos a la morena.

"Prometo que no te arrepentirás". Tomó su mano y la besó. "Te veré mañana. ¿Cierto?". Se pegó en la cabeza. "obviamente iras a ver a Lucas jugar".

"Iré con Brody". El rostro de la rubia se desfiguró. Y la morena lo notó y por eso agrego después. "No puedo zafarme de ese compromiso, ya le cancelé ayer e insistió entonces ver el partido conmigo. No le puedo cancelar". Argumentó la morena.

"¿seguirás saliendo con él?". Preguntó confundida.

"No, mañana será la última vez que saldré con él".

"Eso espero, porque no creo poder compartirte con ese tal Brad". Dijo robándole un beso. "Porque me gustaría invitarte a salir o algo así". Dijo la rubia nerviosa aun arrodillada mirando al suelo.

"me encantaría Charlie, tratare de no alargar mucho la cita con Brody y luego seré toda tuya".

"Eso me gustó". Levantó una ceja. "Toda mía".

La morena le pegó en el brazo. "Sabes a lo que me refiero". La rubia asintió y se levantó del suelo.

"Voy a seguir con este jardín, porque no se terminará solo y quiero que te quede perfecto, tal como te lo imaginas".

Y así la rubia se levantó dejando a Rachel aun sentada y mirando los pasos de Quinn, sin atinar a hacer nada. La rubia se giró al ver que iba caminando sola, levanto una ceja para luego agregar. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que este jardín se termine?, aunque no me molesta demorarme para así pasar más tiempo contigo, me gustaría pasar contigo en otros lugares". Se acercó a la morena la que se había levantado cuando la rubia comenzó a hablar. "Salir a cenar, el cine, bailar". Le corrió un mechón de pelo. "donde quieras ir". Se acercó para besar a la morena, que gustosa iba a aceptar, pero a último momento se corrió. "Pero para eso debemos terminar aquí". Y se giró dejando a la morena sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio.

Quinn tomó una pala y comenzó a trabajar con la tierra y colocar las cosas que la morena, le pedía. Y así se pasó el tiempo entre miradas y sonrisas que escondían algo más. Quinn había avanzado varios espacios luego de haber retrocedido con la situación de la noche anterior. Cuando la morena no se percataba la rubia estaba tras de ella tirándole agua con la manguera y cuando la miraba la rubia ponía una cara de inocente. Cuando ya hubieron casi terminado por el día, la morena tomo la mano de la rubia, la cual se extrañó con el contacto, miro para todos lados para que sus hijos no miraran y acepto el contacto y con sus dedos acaricio la palma de la morena, no sabía cómo demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella. La atrajo hacia ella y beso su frente.

Quería que todo fuera como antes, aunque eso fuere un poco complicado dado que tenía la apariencia de una adolecente y que Rachel no supiera que estaba atrapada con 17. Aun se preguntaba en que estaba pensando cuando se fue a un bar a embriagarse y besarse con una veinteañera, si todo lo que necesitaba en su vida eran los labios de Rachel y con eso era feliz. Con Rachel y sus hijos.

Ya tenía a Lucas, desde un principio. Ahora casi tenia a Rachel, ahora solo faltaba la arisca de su hija, la que cada vez que se acercaba, su hija la alejaba.

Cuando se percató de la realidad estaba sola, Rachel iba caminando hacia la puerta que daba entrada a la casa, se giró para verla y solo atino a sonreír como una adolescente boba, estaba en casa nuevamente, técnicamente no pero en su corazón así lo sentía.

Corrió hacia donde estaba la morena y cuando entro se encontró con su hijo Lucas. Este estaba con una botella de agua que recién había sacado de la nevera y estaba bebiéndola. Rachel estaba hablando con el de algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

"Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tengo que hacer unas cosas". Dijo Rachel pasando por detrás de Lucas y guiñándole un ojo a Quinn, la cual sonrió bobamente. Cuando la morena se giró para seguir el camino la rubia aun la miraba, Lucas que se había percatado que esta no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás de él, se giró viendo la espalda de su madre, se giró nuevamente hacia Quinn y le tiro agua de la botella al rostro levantando una ceja marca Fabray. La rubia solo miro a Lucas y rompió en risa. Lo tomo por los hombros y le dio un abrazo, el cual el chico no supo cómo responder y la miro extrañada.

"Ven Lucas, vamos a practicar unos tiros". Dijo la rubia pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

* * *

Lo siento el sitio siempre me sube el capitulo en html y no caxo

disfruten el capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

"Recuerden que con la defensa ganamos el juego" decía la entrenadora al equipo de basquetbol.

Quinn y Lucas estaban en el círculo uno al lado del otro, ambos se trasmitían confianza, y la necesitaban. Este partido significaba un cupo en el campeonato y ambos querían lucirse en el partido.

En otro lado, estaba Kitty sentada con Jake besándose y abrazados. Mientras que dos filas más arriba se encontraba Rachel con Brody. La morena se hallaba tensa y el hombre no sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa? Te ves un poco tensa, como incomoda". Le decía Brody a la morena.

"Eh no". Balbuceo. "estaba recordando la última vez que estuve aquí, fue donde conocí a mi ex esposa y pasaron muchos momentos". Sentencio mirando para otro lado.

"Guau". Dijo tomando una palomita de maíz y se la llevo a la boca. "¿Cómo competir contra eso?". Dijo frunciendo la boca.

El silbato reanudaba el partido, solo quedaba un minuto en el reloj cuando la entrenadora se concentraba en dar las instrucciones a los jugadores, Quinn ya estaba cansada había jugado desde el principio y Lucas se incorporó después en un cambio. El equipo en general estaban sudando y exhaustos pero no podían darse el lujo de darse por vencidos, cuando aún faltaban 2 puntos para alcanzar al equipo contrario y vencerlos. Si lo hacían este juego los enviaba al campeonato.

"Ustedes están buscando cosas grandes y las debemos de atrapar. Tenemos que tirar juntos en este último minuto." Sue llevaba a cabo su charla, pero Quinn se encontró momentáneamente distraída mientras miraba a las gradas por lo que debió ser la centésima vez aquella tarde con el ceño fruncido que parecían permanentemente grabada en su rostro. Con excepción cuando miraba a su hijo.

Rachel y Brody estaban sentados en las gradas. Ella sabía que Rachel le había comunicado que iba a ir con él, en la última salida. Pero eso no evitaba que se le revolviera el estómago de ver a su esposa con otra persona. Luego bajo su visión y vio cómo su hija estaba besándose con Jake. Parece que el destino se encargaba de darle malos momentos justo ahora. Giro los ojos al ver a su hija con ese idiota.

Luego volvió la vista a su morena, Brody trataba de usar el clásico movimiento de bostezar y colocar sus brazos en los hombros de la morena y atraerla hacia ella. Pero esta se veía incomoda con la situación, al parecer le estaba diciendo algo porque el hombre retiro su brazo. Quinn quería ir a hacer algo respecto a la situación cuando su hijo la trajo de vuelta al círculo.

"Charlie, concéntrate. Estamos planeando la jugada.". Le dijo su hijo y ella asintió y volcó nuevamente su concentración a lo que la entrenadora decía.

Luego de que hubieron aclarado las jugadas y posiciones pusieron sus manos al centro y dieron un grito y se fueron a la cancha para reanudar el juego.

El silbato fue tocado y la pelota fue hacia el equipo de Quinn, aprovechando el juego la pelota la obtuvo una chica grande y trato de pasar a otro compañero de equipo cuando se interceptó el balón. La chica del equipo contrario les robo el balón y estaba haciendo que perdieran terreno, ya iba en la mitad de la cancha, cuando lanzo el balón y lo recibió el otro equipo.

Quinn empujó y corrió hasta que se encontró de frente con quien tenía el balón y rápidamente le robó el balón de las manos en un movimiento rápido. La multitud rugió cuando Quinn se dirigió en la dirección opuesta y giró más allá de un par de miembros del otro equipo.

Ella estaba tapada por dos en su posición y estaba demasiado lejos del aro a arriesgar lanzar un tiro. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar sus opciones para ver que no era más de 10 segundos en el reloj con lo que contaba, con las únicas opciones dentro del rango de tres puntos fue Lauren que estaba siendo vigilado y Lucas, que estaba abierto.

Era un pan comido. Eso fue hasta que el entrenador comenzó a gritar, "Pasa a Zizes." Claramente pensó en Lucas si podía o no realizar el tiro. La situación la hizo dudar hasta que hubo sólo cinco segundos en el reloj y luego en un movimiento rápido le pasó el balón a Lucas que la cogió y la llevó a lanzar al aro.

Estaba en el aire como el timbre sonó y todo el gimnasio vio con horror y a la vez fascinados de la jugada, ya que parecía moverse hacia el aro a cámara lenta. La habitación estaba en silencio el paso del tiempo y luego aceleró de nuevo y el silbido y el balón pasando la red del aro, que sonaba claramente a través del cuarto y la multitud estalló en aplausos.

Todo el equipo corrió hacia Lucas y lo tenían en un abrazo de grupo masivo antes de dejarlo ir y corriendo en todas direcciones diferentes. Lucas fue sorprendido por decir lo menos, se las había arreglado para hacer el tiro que iba a llevar al equipo al campeonato.

Cuando el grupo lo soltó vio a su madre levantando su mano desde las gradas, y sonriéndole y bajando la vista en la cancha estaba Quinn cruzada de brazos sonriendo igual que su madre. Pero lo mejor venia cuando Quinn le levanto ambas cejas y este no entendía a que se refería.

¿Qué le sorprendió más? fue cuando sintió un delicado conjunto de brazos que se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y que ese alguien descansara su cara en sus omóplatos. Un delicioso aroma flotaba hacia el a pesar de que el gimnasio olía a sudor y el chico sabía que la propietaria de ese perfume era la líder de las porristas.

Lucas se dio la vuelta y sintió como los brazos lo soltaron. Y recibió la confirmación de que era Sugar López quien lo estaba abrazando.

"Felicitaciones Lucas, lo lograste" y la chica se abalanzo contra Lucas el cual aceptó gustoso y nervioso.

"Lo siento estoy sudado".

"No no te preocupes"

"Lo hicieron bien, fe felicitaciones".

"Y tú también lo hiciste bien, que lindo tu baile". Murmuro el chico y sintió alguien aclarándose la garganta, ambos chicos miraron a un lado y ver que era Quinn.

"Me tengo que ir, mis madres están en las bancas, creo que iré por ellas. Gran juego Charlie. Adiós nos vemos". Y así se despidió de ambos chicos.

La rubia miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados y riendo. "¿Qué lindo tu baile?, ¿enserio?" preguntaba confundida y sonriendo

El chico levanto sus hombros "No sé qué es lo que estaba pensando".

"Me acerque para que ya no dijeras algo indebido o te mostraras tan nervioso pero creo que llegue tarde". Le palmeo la espalda a su hijo. "Estas sonrojado Lucas". Quinn bromeo acercándose más aun y colocando su brazo en el hombro de su hijo, para caminar hacia los vestidores.

"Eso no es verdad, es que hace mucha calor aquí". Lucas trato de responder rápidamente

"Cierto". Dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo, signo de complicidad.

A la distancia vio como Sugar estaba con sus madres y decidió acercarse dejando a su hijo camino a los vestidores. Iba caminando cuando vio la mano de la morena levantarse para saludarla, esta le respondió de igual manera y sonrió, para luego bajar la cabeza y negar.

Llegó hasta las mamas de Sugar y se acercó a ellas a saludarlas.

"Señoras López, un gusto conocerla" le extendió la mano primero a Britt y luego a Santana.

"Ella es Charlie Evans". Presento Sugar a la rubia a sus madres. "Me voy a cambiar para irnos". Ambas madres asintieron.

"¿nos conocemos de algún lado? Evans… Evans… ¿no serás algo de Samuel Evans?" preguntó Santana

"Ehh pues..." y fue interrumpida por Britt

"¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray?" dijo Britt

"Exacto te pareces a Quinn Fabray, pero no tienes parentesco con ella, ¿cierto?"

"Santi, es Quinn". Le tomo el rostro a Quinn para inspeccionarlo

"Pero amor eso es ridículo, por que Quinn tiene nuestra misma edad, y esta chica debe tener 17 o 18 años".

"Es cierto Santana". Dijo la rubia y Santana la miro sorprendida.

"No te creo, dime algo que lo compruebe". Y la morena se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

"Pues fuimos compañeras de equipo de basquetbol, nos odiamos en toda la secundaria. Porque pensaste que yo quería quitarte a Britt". Dijo la rubia rápidamente

"Pero entonces porque te haces llamar Charlie Evans y tienes no se… 17 años". Dijo con malicia, para echar abajo la supuesta mentira

"Porque solo Sam, sabe lo que paso. Un día desee tener la vida fácil que tenía en la secundaria, la popularidad, cuando todo iba bien en mi vida y desperté en mi auto como una adolescente y mi familia no lo sabe. Sam se hizo pasar como mi padre por eso llevo su apellido. Pero esto es más complicado, la verdad es que me acerque a ustedes porque quería hablar contigo San".

"y ¿acerca de qué?".

"Pues quería ver la posibilidad de juntarnos un día y poder hablar más a fondo"

"Pues ya que va, no voy a negar hablar con esta adolecente, no me rebajo a pelear con personas menores que yo". La rubia giro lo ojos ante lo dicho.

"Gracias San. Y felicitaciones por Sugar, es una buena chica y muy bonita"

"Alto ahí". Levanto su mano la morena. "Para la caballería en este momento, ¿qué te pasa? es una niña"

"No me refería a eso, que tienes en la cabeza". Dijo negando con la cabeza y se dirigió a Britt. "Prometo que no me refería a eso Britt. Digo que me alegro por ustedes por la hija que tienen".

"Eso espero Fabgay".

"San un gusto como siempre". Dijo sarcásticamente. "Britt, cuídate y gracias al cielo que tu hija salió como a ti y no como a esta burra".

"Más cuidado con tus mayores Fabgay". Le levanto un dedo y la apuntó.

"Tenemos la misma edad y son Evans ahora". Levanto sus brazos y se giró, siempre con Santana terminaban las conversaciones de la misma manera insultándose, cosa que en el fondo no hacía más que unirlas más ya que ambas se insultaban pero no llegan al extremo de enojarse la una con la otra.

Y así sin más fue a los vestidores para bañarse y cambiarse ropa.

Desde otra esquina Rachel vio toda la interacción entre Quinn, Britt y Santana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se juntaba con la pareja López-Pierce y cuando lo hacían era cuando estaba bien con Quinn. Le extraño que esta se acercara a esas dos adultas, no tenía como conocerlas o tal vez se acercaba a todas las madres de sus compañeros, por que vio que Quinn se acercó junto con una porrista. Frunció el ceño y sintió como de al lado le hablaban

"¿Qué dices Rachel?". Brody le preguntaba

"¿Qué cosa?". Respondió confundida

"¿Qué si quieres ir a celebrar el triunfo del equipo de tu hijo todos juntos?". La morena medito unos segundos y se acordó de la escena de Quinn con el matrimonio y si la chica hacia lo mismo con todas las mamas, ella no era más que una a la lista.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?". Dijo una vez que veía como la chica hablaba con una y después se dirigía a la otra mujer.

Quinn salía de los vestidores y en el pasillo se encontró con Lucas y Kitty que hablaban.

"¿Qué onda chicos?". Pregunto a sus dos hijos.

"Que iremos a comer todos juntos, Brody invita" respondió Kitty girándose y yéndose del lugar.

"¿Vamos Charlie?". Preguntó el chico.

"No se no quiero incomodar". Le respondió. Encontraba extraña la situación, el plan era que solo el hombre iba al partido y luego Rachel lo despachaba.

"Anda, si sabes que no incomodas". Le pedía el chico.

"Bueno". Respondió resignada.

XXXXX

Rachel, Brody y Kitty se fueron en el auto en el que manejaba Brody. Y Lucas se fue con Quinn, quien llego al grupo tímidamente junto con su hijo. Y a la morena le causó extrañeza que Quinn fuera con ellos. Pero acepto que Lucas se fuera con ella.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron en las butacas, Rachel para el lado de la ventana junto con Brody, al otro lado Kitty a la ventana seguido de Lucas y Quinn estaba en la punta.

Brody levanto la mano para que un mesero se acercara a la mesa. Cuando el mesero se hubo acercado a la mesa y les entrego un menú a cada uno y comenzaron a leer. "Creo que pediré un filete mignon". Miro al camarero y luego a la morena. "¿Te pido lo mismo, Rachel?". Pregunto seductoramente

"Yo soy vegana".

"Ella es vegana". Dijeron Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo y las miradas se dirigieron a Quinn incluyendo la de la morena, que sonrió al ver que la rubia se había acordado de ese detalle, insignificante para algunos pero para ella fue grande.

"Entonces supongo que no será eso" dijo Brody bajando la mirada. Claramente esta chica tenía algo extraño.

"Voy a pedir la lasaña con setas por favor." Rachel se dirigió directamente hacia el mesero.

Y así cada uno también pidió su plato y el mesero se fue dejando la mesa

Brody comenzó a tomar uno de los palitos de pan que estaban en el centro de la mesa, rompió uno a la mitad y apunto a Lucas para hablarle. Quinn no presto atención a lo que el hombre le decía a su hijo, solo se enfocó en mirar a Rachel que cuando vio que la rubia hacia contacto visual bajo la mirada y sonrió. Así estaba Brody contándole s historias a sus dos hijos, los cuales prestaban atención fascinados con el hombre. Por suerte la conversación se terminó cuando el mesero entrego los platos a cada uno de los comensales y bebió un poco de agua y miraba con desdén al hombre.

En eso que comían y hablaban de las jugadas del partido de basquetbol, Lucas miro por encima de los hombros de su mama y del hombre y se colocó pálido, cosa que Quinn detecto y giro su mirada y encontró el porqué de la situación.

El matrimonio López-Pierce llegaba al mismo restaurante que ellos junto con su hija. La razón de los suspiros de su hijo. Vio como las tres personas iban directo a una mesa y como Sugar desvió la mirada y le sonrió a Lucas. Todos en la mesa se giraron para ver lo que pasaba y Rachel no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que la misma chica con que estaba Quinn luego de que termino el partido estaba sonriendo hacia donde estaban ellos y la rubia negó con la cabeza. No era con las madres de esta chica con quienes coqueteaba sino con la chica. Se sintió tan tonta en ese momento, era imposible que la rubia se fijara en ella. Tenía 35 años, por el amor de Dios, la rubia 17. era estúpida, ella tenía una familia, hijos de esa edad y la rubia no tenía ningún impedimento para poder salir con chicas de su edad. Lo había demostrado días atrás cuando la vio con una chica en su regazo.

"Permiso, voy al baño". Dijo la morena haciendo que la rubia volviera a mirarla a ella y la morena se levantó de su asiento y Brody igual para que esta pudiera salir.

"Yo igual". Se apresuró la rubia en pararse también cuando la morena ya emprendía camino al baño.

Y así la morena fue rápidamente y cerró la puerta una vez adentro. Se mojó el rostro y sintió como la puerta se abría, y descubría a la rubia tras la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa Rachel? Teníamos un trato". Dijo confundida la rubia

"¿No te cansas de jugar conmigo?". Le grito a la rubia

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque vi como la chica que recién entro te sonreía y es la misma chica con la que estabas hablando junto con sus mamas. Porque si no lo sabes conozco a sus mamas". La rubia se tapó la boca con una de sus manos para evitar reírse. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Charlie?"

"Mira Rachel, esa chica es Sugar. Lucas tiene un flechazo con ella y yo estoy ayudándolo porque se coloca nervioso". Dijo negando con la cabeza. "¿estabas celosa por ella? Pues lamento informarte que no hay nada que hacer con lo que siento, yo te quiero a ti". Sentencio la rubia cerca de la morena, la cual comenzó a respirar nerviosamente producto de la cercanía.

"Mi Lucas tiene un flechazo". Cambio el tema para dispersar la tensión entre ambas

"Exacto y como su amiga lo estoy ayudando y si me viste hablar con las madres de ellas fue por otro asunto. Ahora quiero saber porque estamos aquí en la continuación de tu salida con Brody, si se suponía que lo terminarías" pregunto la rubia.

"¡Ahhh, todo es tu culpa Charlie!"

"¿mi culpa?"

"Porque pensé que estabas jugando conmigo cuando te vi con Santana y Britt y más encima con su hija, no sé, me dieron celos. Pensé que tu solo estabas jugando conmigo que solo soy una más a tu lista de ligues"

La rubia sonrió por la declaración de la morena y acaricio su brazo "Tontita, no dudes de lo que siento por ti. Ninguna persona me hará cambiar de opinión". Y con ambas manos tomo la cara de la morena y beso su nariz suavemente. "Ahora por favor no salgas más con el tal Brad. Por qué me rompes el corazón". Dijo lo último colocando ambas manos en el lugar donde reside el corazón y coloco cara de herida. "Quiero que sepas, que tengas la certeza que no hay nadie más en mi corazón. Pero entiéndelo, porque me alaga que seas celosa aunque no somos nada… aun. Pero no entiendo tu fascinación por creer que yo te estoy mintiendo". Acaricio su rostro y se acercó a besarla, solo fue un toque de labios y se separó rápidamente de la morena dejándola con los ojos aun cerrados. La miró y pensó en todas las veces que ambas habían estado en la misma situación.

"Creo que será oportuno que volvamos a la mesa, deben estar preguntando donde estamos". Dijo la morena una vez que volvió a abrir los ojos. La rubia asintió y abrió la puerta para que la morena saliera.

Y ambas volvieron a la mesa, al parecer ninguno de los presentes se habían dado cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron ambas en el baño.

Seguían comiendo los cinco y Lucas seguía mirando a la mesa donde estaba la familia López.

"¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?" sugirió Quinn

"Si Lucas, llevas babeando por ella desde que la viste en los partidos alentando. Aprovecha que eres ahora del equipo" respondió su hermana.

"Lucas, eso es tierno". Agregaba la morena

"¡Mama!". Decía el joven ya sonrojado.

"Pero se ve que harían una buena pareja." Rachel agrego haciendo que Quinn sonriera y Lucas se sonrojara más si era posible.

Lucas tomo aire y se levantó directo a la mesa López y cuando iba a llegar giro sus pasos rumbo al baño. Quinn se tomó la cabeza con las manos y solo escucho que su hija decía algo como que su hermano era un gallina y que Rachel la reprendía.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Era día sábado y la rubia estaba estudiando para los exámenes que iba a tener la semana entrante. Estaba en la cocina cuando apareció Sam abriendo la nevera y sacando una botella de agua.

"¿estas estudiando?". Pregunto confundido su amigo

"Si, no recuerdo estas cosas y me tiene que ir bien"

"Pobre Quinn". Se burló su amigo.

"¿Has llamado a la señorita Mercedes?"

"Si, saldré con ella hoy, me costó convencerla. Incluso le ofrecí ayuda para la escuela y no quiso aceptarla"

"ja y te burlas de mí, baboso". Se burló ahora la rubia

"veo que estas con ánimo de molestar".

"Si, le pediré una cita a Rachel". El rubio justo estaba bebiendo de la botella y cuando escucho a su amiga decir eso escupió lo bebido y la rubia trato de esquivarlo.

"¡Qué bien!"

"Si, no sé si llamarla, o ir directamente"

"podrías ir sería más valorable". Levanto sus hombros

"Tienes Razón, además me sirve para despejar mi mente de la química avanzada, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me inscribí en esto.

Cerró su cuaderno y su libro. Tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a su antigua casa.

Cuando llego ahí, toco el timbre y coloco sus dos manos en la espalda y por suerte quien abrió la puerta fue Rachel, esta iba a hablar pero Quinn coloco su dedo índice en su boca haciendo que guardara silencio.

Saco de su espalda un cartel

**SE QUE ES UNA LOCURA PEDIRLO DE ESTA MANERA**

Luego sacó otro cartel y lo coloco encima del anterior.

**QUIERO PEDIRTE UNA CITA CONTIGO**

Y así seguía el siguiente cartel.

**¿ESTAS DISPUESTA A SALIR CON ESTA POBRE ADOLESCENTE?**

… y el siguiente.

**SI :) NO :´(**

La morena solo atino a reírse de la forma en que la rubia se lo proponía y vio como esta rápidamente sacaba de su bolsillo trasero un plumón y se lo entregaba a la morena para que marcara la respuesta a la pregunta que le planteaba. Se acercó a su cuerpo los carteles y vio como Rachel se mordía el labio y marcaba un círculo en el SI.

"Genial, paso por ti a las 6. Saldremos a cenar". Dijo la rubia cuando la morena le devolvió el plumón se giró corriendo a dejar los carteles al auto y la morena la miro confundida. La rubia se giró y le guiño el ojo a la morena que sonrió y negó con la cabeza para volver a entrar a su casa.

"¿Quién era?". Preguntó Lucas apareciendo de frente a Rachel

"Estaban preguntando por unas direcciones". Respondió rápidamente la morena llevándose por los hombros a su hijo.

La rubia volvió a su auto y lo encendió. Tenía una cita que preparar y una reunión a la que acudir. Por lo que su rumbo fue hacia la casa de la familia López-Pierce.

Cuando llego a la casa de las mujeres, se bajó del auto y tomo la puerta. Y le abrió Sugar, que la miro extrañada.

"Hola Charlie"

"Hola Sugar"

"¿Qué haces por acá?"

"Estoy buscando a Santana". La chica la miro confundida y repuso. "Lo siento, a tu madre la señora Santana López".

"Claro, pasa". La chica se giró dándole la espalda a la rubia, la cual se pegó en la cabeza castigándose por haber llamado a Santana de esa manera.

Cuando ambas entraron la chica le ordeno a Quinn sentarse en eso que traía a su madre. La rubia asintió y se sentó. Recordando las veces que traía a sus hijos a esta casa y estos jugaban con Sugar.

Cuando sintió unos pasos y vio como la chica llegaba con su madre esta se levantó rápidamente y saludo a Santana. "Buenos días Señora López" le dijo acentuando con los ojos para que le siguiera la corriente.

"Buenos días" respondió la morena.

Sugar se despidió con la mano de Quinn y se retiró de la habitación.

"Señora López, eso era algo que nunca espere escuchar de ti, rubia". Se mofo de Quinn.

"ya San, ¿terminaste de burlarte de mí?". La morena asintió

"Bueno Quinn, cuéntame que fue lo que ocasiono que te quedaras así". Apunto con la mano a toda la rubia

"Pues, el día que me despidieron del trabajo, me sentía fatal. Quería cambiar mi vida, decía que todo era mejor cuando estaba en la secundaria y ambas dominábamos la escuela. Entonces estaba viajando a la casa de Sam cuando me baje del auto por que había alguien que se iba a tirar de un puente y me dispuse a ayudarlo y cuando me di cuenta estaba cayendo yo por el mismo puente. Pero luego desperté con este cuerpo y teniendo 17 años. Como les dije anteriormente solo Sam sabe la situación y me estoy haciendo pasar por su hija." Terminaba de contar la historia

"Así que boca de trucha se hace pasar por tu padre. ¿Quién lo diría?"

"Pero no vine por eso, sino porque quiero que me des concejo legal" la morena asintió.

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"Pues me estaba separando de Rachel cuando paso todo esto, y no he podido ir a ninguna audiencia porque obviamente no puedo presentarme así como Charlie con 17 años y decirles que soy Quinn Fabray".

"Exactamente"

"Entonces quería saber si yo legalmente como Quinn no estoy ¿qué ocurre en ese caso?"

Y así ambas se quedaron conversando acerca de la situación de la rubia. Le explico que si ella no estaba después de cierto tiempo el divorcio se realiza automáticamente arbitrariamente, cosa que desconcertó un poco a la rubia.

Le contó cómo fue que llegaron a separarse, las constantes peleas y recriminaciones de una con la otra.

"Entonces ¿ahora estas tirándote a Rachel?". La rubia que bebía un vaso de agua escupió el contenido luego de la sentencia de la morena

"No, San. Estoy en fase de reconquistarla, pero para ella es solo conquistarla. Hoy precisamente saldré con ella en una cita, la verdad es que me costó mucho, porque no es muy común que una adolescente le pida salir a alguien que perfectamente podría ser su hija. Así que en eso estoy y voy a utilizar la ventaja de que la conozco y sé que es lo que podría querer y como le gustan las cosas"

"creo que es un poco arriesgado, pero allá tu"

"Gracias por tu consejo". Agrego sarcásticamente.

"De nada"

"Oye se me olvidaba decirte que necesitare de tus servicios de abogada, en caso de cualquier eventualidad con el tema de Rachel, te pagare no te preocupes"

"¿Qué pasara si no vuelves a tu edad?"

"No lo sé, tengo la esperanza que esto se remedie en algún momento, no lo sé cómo, pero no quiero echarme a morir y debo sacarle lo positivo a la situación"

"Bueno rubia espero que no te salgan las cosas al revés". Dijo confundiendo a la rubia. "Me refiero a que si vuelves a tu edad y de la nada desaparece Charlie y vuelves tú, y puede que en el proceso le rompas el corazón".

La rubia había obviado ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Santana se dio cuenta que dichas palabras habían dejado confundida a la rubia. Por lo que rápidamente agrego

"Pero aun no te preocupes por eso, disfruta tu cita que tienes hoy, aprovecha de acercarte a tus hijos. Así como boca de trucha te lo sugirió".

"Gracias San" la rubia se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a la morena, Hacia tiempo que ambas no se veían, desde que comenzó a tener problemas con Rachel. Se acercó a la puerta siendo escoltada por Santana, se giró y le habló "Dale mis saludos a Britt, y espero poder juntárnoslas tres". La morena asintió. Y así salió de la casa López rumbo a afinar los detalles de su cita con Rachel en la noche.

XXXXX

Rachel estaba en su habitación frente a su espejo, cuando apareció Kitty en el marco de la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

"¿Saldrás con Brody esta noche?"

"No" respondió mientras se colocaba perfume "saldré con otra persona"

"¿Cómo? Pero si todo parecía ir bien".

"Pues como tu dijiste todo parecía ir bien, pero no estaba bien. No era lo que buscaba"

"Y ¿con quién saldrás ahora?" dijo su hija avanzando para quedar detrás de ella y ambas se miraban por el reflejo del espejo. La morena se comenzó a poner nerviosa, no podía decirle a su hija que saldría con la mejor amiga de su hijo Lucas, y menos que tenía 17 años.

"Pues no creo que conozcas a la persona, la conocí en…" pensó en un lugar rápidamente. "… en el supermercado, ambas cogimos la misma caja de cereales y nos pusimos a conversar y me invito a una cita"

"Me alegro mamá, igual me caía bien Brody". Alzó sus hombros y girándose yéndose de la habitación. "Ah, hoy saldré con Jake". Grito cuando estaba ya en el pasillo directo a su habitación.

La morena se giró y vio cómo su hija abandonaba su habitación y se dirigía para la de ella. Y siguió arreglándose.

XXXXX

La rubia se había colocado ya su jeans y sus botas bajas, sabía que la morena usaba taco y las veces que salían prefería la rubia no usar para que la morena no se sintiera tan baja. Se colocó una blusa y una chaqueta. Cogió las llaves de su auto, se despidió de su amigo el cual le levanto su pulgar y deseándole suerte.

Se subió al auto y se dirigió a la casa. Tomo su celular y le aviso a la morena que llegaba en un par de minutos. La morena le respondió que le llamara cuando estuviera afuera para que sus hijos no la vieran.

Cuando Quinn llego a la casa, mando el mensaje y la morena tomo sus cosas y abrió la puerta. "Me voy chicos cuídense". Grito hacia la segunda planta de la casa. Pero no espero que sus hijos aparecieran por la cocina. "¿no vendrá por ti, tu cita?". Pregunto Kitty.

"Eh, no. Porque quedamos de juntarnos en el lugar. No podía darle la dirección tan rápidamente". La morena se felicitó por pensar tan rápido en una excusa. No le gustaba mentirles a sus hijos, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. "Ya hijos me voy, cuídense y Kitty no vuelvas muy tarde". Así la morena salió de su casa y vio como el auto de la rubia elevaba las luces, se acercó a este y vio como Quinn se bajaba de este y la saludaba besando su mejilla y abriéndole la puerta para que se subiese al auto.

"Estas preciosa Rachel". Agrego la rubia mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

"Gracias Charlie, tu igual te ves bien". Respondía sonrojada. "¿Dónde iremos?"

"Es sorpresa. Pero te diré que iremos a las afueras de la ciudad". Le respondió la rubia mientras colocaba algo de música, estratégicamente artistas que la morena le gustaba.

"Que buena música, no creí que una adolescente escuchara musicales de Broadway". Agrego la morena sorprendida.

"Pues soy una caja de sorpresas". Le respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo. "¿les dijiste a tus hijos con quien ibas?"

"No creí que fuera prudente en especial con Lucas, no podía decirle que iba a salir con su mejor amiga. No creo que lo hubiese tomado muy bien"

"Pues me lo imagino. Pero me encanto que hubieses aceptado mi invitación"

Así el viaje se hizo ameno para ambas, cuando la rubia giro el volante y estaciono en un restaurante. Rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó para abrir la puerta a la morena que seguía con la mirada el trayecto que hacia la rubia. Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para salir del auto, y le ofreció su brazo y la morena entrelazo su brazo con el de la rubia.

Se acercaron a un hombre que estaba en el frente del restaurant y la rubia habló. "Buenas Noches, tenemos una reserva a nombre de Charlie Evans". El hombre les indico con el brazo para que lo siguieran y así llegaron a la mesa preparada para ellas. El hombre les corrió lasilla a ambas para que tomaran asiento.

"Guau no conocía este restaurant"

"Sam me hablo de él". Dijo la rubia

"es decir tu padre". Acoto la morena

"Claro, es que tenemos una relación más informal y rara vez le digo papá o padre. Creo que se siente más cómodo así"

"Me costaría que mis hijos me trataran así"

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por una chica que les informaba que sería su mesera por el día de hoy y les entregaba la carta. Luego se marchó. Y volvió a los minutos mientras le entregaba más de una mirada de coqueteo a la rubia que no pasaba desapercibido por ambas. Pero la rubia no hacía caso. Luego de que pidieron lo que comerían la conversación continúo.

"¿Cómo fue que en 18 años nunca nos enteramos que Sam tenía una hija?"

La rubia se sorprendió con la pregunta. "Pues mi mamá no quería que supieran que ella había quedado embarazada de mi papá y no lo dijo hasta un tiempo atrás, y decidió que lo conociera y heme aquí".

"Me causa extrañeza, porque Sam es el mejor amigo de mi esposa y nunca le dijo nada"

"Bueno es que no lo supo hasta hace unos meses"

"¿Por qué insistías tanto en tener una cita conmigo?"

La rubia sonrió por la pregunta. "Creo que he dejado en claro que me gustas y deseaba conocerte más profundamente". Tomo su mano y beso sus dedos. "¿porque aceptaste esta cita?"

"No sé, veo en tus ojos y me entregan confianza, podría decirse que me intrigaba tu presencia y lo que haces por mis hijos", respondía la morena.

"Pues gracias, la verdad es que con Lucas todo se ha dado de forma tan natural, pero Kitty ella ha sido un poco difícil de tratar"

"Pues con ella sí, pero a pesar de todo igual la defendiste en su momento y cuando estaba ebria te preocupaste de ella. Y para qué decir de Lucas es como si hubieran crecido juntos". La rubia se sonrió ante lo último. "Pero basta de hablar de mis hijos, hablemos de ti".

"¿Qué quieres saber de mí?". Le sonreía coquetamente la morena.

"Todo". Miraba sugestivamente a la rubia.

Y antes que Quinn respondiera, la mesera volvía con las órdenes para ambas y copas de vino, la cual Rachel miro levantando una ceja a la rubia la cual solo levanto sus hombros. Y cuando la mesera coloco el plato a la rubia poso su mano en el hombro de esta. "espero que les disfruten la cena". La morena estaba sintiéndose incomoda con la situación y la rubia lo notó por lo que agrego rápidamente.

"Gracias espero que a mi chica le guste, eso es lo importante". Y tomo la mano de la morena y le guiño un ojo. La mesera al ver esa interacción saco rápidamente su mano y se retiró sin emitir ningún comentario.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa?" agregaba la morena girándose y viendo el camino que la mesera había tomado.

"No le des importancia, no único que importa aquí es que estamos aquí las dos y que disfrutaremos esta cita al máximo. Tú me habías dicho que querías conocer todo de mí, pues eso depende de que tan bien salga esta cita. Prefiero racionar mi vida así puedo tener más oportunidades de salir contigo nuevamente".

"Buena estrategia creo yo.".

Y así continuaron la cena entre sonrisas y conociendo de su vida. La rubia obviamente tuvo que inventarse una nueva historia de vida para poder contarle sin que la morena sospechara de nada.

"Mi esposa era así como tú, llena de vida, le encantaba darme sorpresas". Negaba con la cabeza. "pero obviamente tu no quieres escuchar de ella".

"No te preocupes, no hay problema. ¿Por qué fue que se están divorciando?". Pregunto la rubia para conocer lo que su esposa realmente sentía respecto a la situación.

"Nosotras nos conocimos en la secundaria, cuando teníamos casi tu edad". La rubia asintió. "No enamoramos como locas, ella era capitana del equipo de basquetbol y era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Luego nos casamos y nació Kitty. No teníamos mayores problemas más de los típicos de los matrimonios recién casados. Pero empezamos a distanciarnos, ella muchas veces me sacaba el tema de que hubiese ido a la universidad las cosas hubiesen sido mejor, a la vez sentía como que me estaba culpando por no poder ir a la universidad". La rubia asentía. "Acepto que en su momento no pensamos bien las cosas, pero ella decidió casarse conmigo".

"Pero no creo que ella haya decidido casarse solo por cumplir sus deber, ella debe haberte amado"

"ese es el problema". La rubia miro confundida

"Me amo en ese entonces, ahora no". La rubia cogió ambas manos de la morena

"No lo creo Rach, es inevitable dejar de amar a alguien como tú". La morena sonrió débilmente. "pero basta de cosas tristes porque la cita no termina aquí, en la cena". Levanto su mano para que se acercara la mesera que anteriormente le coqueteaba, le pidió la cuenta y dentro de la libreta que se le entrega con la cuenta estaba un papel.

**JESS**

**555-8796**

**SI TE ABURRES DE ELLA**

**LLAMAME!**

La rubia saco el papel y lo mostro a la morena, la cual giro sus ojos. La rubia rompió el papel enfrente de ella para que lo viera que no estaba interesada. Coloco los dólares dentro y tomo la mano de la morena para seguir con la velada.

Rumbo al auto lo encendió y siguieron hasta un mirador. La morena la miro extrañada con una seudo sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Es lo que creo que es?"

"No sé yo solo te traje aquí, no me malinterpretes" rápidamente contesto la rubia, era su supuesta primera cita no podía ser tan lanzada con ella. Apago el auto y se bajó y le abrió la puerta a la morena. Cogió una manta y la coloco en el capó del auto e invito a la morena a que subiera a esta con su ayuda. Cuándo ambas estuvieron acomodadas la rubia comenzó a mirar las estrellas.

"Cuando quería pensar y estar sola venía a este lugar". Rompió el silencio la rubia.

"¿hace cuánto que conoces este lugar?". Pregunto la morena girándose hacia ella y apoyándose en uno de sus brazos.

"Pues un día salí con Sam y él tuvo que hacer y me dejo sola, empecé a caminar y llegue a este lugar. Quería traerte a este lugar". La rubia se giró y se colocó de la misma manera que la morena solo que con el brazo contrario, acaricio la mejilla de Rachel y la atrajo hacia ella, la morena coloco su rostro en el hombro de esta y Quinn besó su cabello. Luego de eso la morena levanto su cabeza y se acercó a los labios de la rubia. Fue un roce suave pero con sentimiento, la rubia se giró un poco y así la morena quedo apoyada sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Mientras aún se besaban, la morena de a poco de separo y junto sus frentes.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que es como si te conociera de otro lado?"

"¿en serio? Créeme que me acordaría de alguien como tú". Le acaricio el rostro y la morena solo atino a cerrar sus ojos. "Pues yo me siento como si no hubiera nada mejor que estar contigo". Dijo la rubia abrazándola haciendo que no hubiera espacio entre ambas. "¿te gusta el lugar?"

"Es increíble, las estrellas la luna. Todo está perfecto"

"Pero no se compara con la vista que tengo yo" dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos a la morena


End file.
